Roxie Belle and the Demigods
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: When two unclaimed half-bloods arrive at Camp Half-Hooey, I mean, Half-Blood, all chaos is let loose as it seems another war is on the verge of erupting! Can the half-bloods gather up again or will they seperate? Rated to be safe  OCs accepted!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second PJO fan fiction!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

**I do however own:**

**Roxie Belle**

**Cherry Belle**

**Nero Huthanial**

**Max Trival**

****

Chapter One: **So, I Officially Hate Taxis and Funky Furry Things…**

I was pretty normal up until the point when I learned the truth. I had two best friends, Nero Huthanial and Max Trival. An abused shy kid and a big-mouthed cripple. They were basically the only people I kept close to as no one else particularly liked me at school. They said I was a jerk and other unmentionable things, which was probably true. I had a bad temper.

Well, the truth finally spilled. It was more of an accident, really. Max said it was never supposed to happen. See, this is how it started…

An average day for gym class at Phyit's Academy for the Gifted. I don't know who Phyit is, by the way, so don't ask me. I walked out of the locker room in snug gray shorts with white stripes on the side matching a white tank top. I tied my long, knee-length inky black hair back in a loose bun as I walked toward the boys' locker room, waiting for Nero as Max shifted uncomfortably on the bench nearby.

"What's up, Max? Gotta pee?" I asked, cocking a brow as Max shook his head, adjusting the navy beanie on his head as it brushed his chocolate hair over his face.

"Nah, it just reeks in this place!" He huffed, pulling his crutches up beside him. I sighed, shaking my head as he crinkled his stud pierced nose up. I didn't smell a thing, but then again, it _was_ a gym room. I shrugged it off and looked up as Nero came out of the locker room in his gym attire. He was fingering the trio of silver hoops in his left ear, his aqua green eyes lazy with lack of sleep. I also noticed a band aid on his cheek and it made me frown.

"Hey, sup." I greeted. He glanced up past his choppy loose and stereotypical emo-styled platinum blonde hair that had a bit of a grayish blue tint to it.

"Hey."

"Is it just me or does it really stink in here?" Max asked again, covering his nose and making a face. Nero rolled his eyes as I put a hand on my hip to glance at him curiously.

"He's been saying that all day, ignore it. He probably smells the SHLB." He replied, referring to the name we called the bullies at our school. Selfish Hypocritical Little Brats.

"It's stronger than B.O," Max complained rather loudly, "It's worse too. Haven't you guys ever smelled rotten meatloaf mixed with dead fish and dirty sneakers?"

"No." Nero and I stated in unison, making equal faces of disgust at the thought. Soon, the other children piled in and we lined up as the gruff looking gym teacher came in with a clipboard, barking out our names in roll call. I noticed a couple of new students and they looked almost exactly alike. A couple of cute perky brunettes with perfectly shaped bodies in rather tight gym uniforms. I frowned a little as I looked up, the teacher placing us on teams for a good old game of soccer.

I was thankful that he put me on a team with Nero because we were almost inseparable and I would be desperate to beat him too. I was placed as the goalie, wearing a pale blue vest over my uniform while Nero stood by.

"All right! Let's do this!" The gym teacher shouted and blew extra hard on his whistle, dropping the ball. One of the new girls kicked the ball toward our goal, moving pretty fast. I narrowed my eyes, tensing up and getting ready to block when the girl looked up with a really nasty look, her tongue flicking out over her lips. A chill shot up my spine and I realized something was wrong. Not only the fact that her legs started to look weird, but also the fact that she was growling.

She kicked the ball hard and I could of sworn the thing caught on fire or something as it raged at me. My eyes widened and I immediately sidestepped it. This earned some loud shouts and boos from my teammates, but I didn't care as I looked up to stare at the girl.

She beamed, cocking her head ever so cutely as she folded her hands behind her back. I clenched my fists, gritting my teeth in annoyance. Who the heck was this girl? She was totally trying to hurt me! Che, two can play at that game then.

"Roxie…" Nero started, obviously taking note to my intentions as I went and retrieved the ball. I just shrugged my shoulder at him before holding the ball out. I dropped it and swung my foot back, bringing it forward as hard as I could. The ball shot forward and the girl blinked before quickly sidestepping it so it flew out the gym doors. She whipped around to glare at me and there were some dangerous oos from the other students.

"Miss. Belle," The gym teacher barked at me, stalking over, "There will be no fighting in this gymnasium. Go get the ball." I rolled my eyes and started to walk toward the doors. On my way, the new girl easily elbowed me in the ribs, making me feel hot with anger and I could feel my temper rising to a boiling point, so I just took off running after the ball to avoid slaughtering that brat.

I walked out the doors, slamming them shut behind me as I went for the ball. It didn't take long before I heard the doors open behind me. I turned to see the new girl, along with her twin, come out, smirking at me almost playfully.

"We were gonna go straight after your boyfriend, but you'll do first!" The first one laughed, perking up one of her feet as if she were so cute. Yea, right. Her nose was as big as the state of New York. I glared at her, clenching the soccer ball in my fist.

"He's not my boyfriend and who the heck do you think you are getting at me like that?" I demanded angrily. The second girl just snickered while the first put her hands on her hips, her nose in the air.

"Ha! If you don't know a thing, that makes things even better."

"So fun!" The second one agreed cheerfully, although, she got a little bop on the head from her twin before the first one began to change. I mean, like, literally. I am so not kidding. Her legs started to turn into… Well, quite frankly, one of them looked exactly like a very not-cool donkey leg while her other leg turned into a much cooler bronze leg.

Well, it was only cool for a second before she swung it up to kick at me. I winced and held up the ball immediately, blocking most of the attack. My eyes widened as the ball popped right in my hands, like an explosion and fell to the floor as nothing, but a heap of black and white leather.

I looked up as the doors behind the two monsters opened to reveal Max, dragging Nero out behind him. I looked back at the monsters, who didn't even seem to notice Max or Nero yet.

"Time's up, half-blood!" The first one announced joyfully and rushed at me.

"Roxie, move!" Max shouted and I immediately ducked as Max threw one of his crutches, smacking the back of the monster's head. She yelped and slammed into the floor, her head cracking against the tiles. The second one shrieked angrily, like a cat getting stepped on as she whipped around, slashing her claws at Max, who yipped like a Chihuahua before ducking.

"Roxie!" Nero yelled as the first monster slowly rose to her feet, holding her head as she swayed before running at me again. Nero moved before I could. He ran at us, grabbing the nearest thing to him -being a metal trashcan- which he used to smash right on top of the monster's head. She howled in rage and whipped around, slashing at Nero, who easily dodged back, dropping the trash can.

My heart was pounding now, the sound of my blood pulsing in my ears the only sound other than the muffled sounds of the events. Whoa, one second, it's just a normal middle school fight and now…? I was so confused!

Even so, the idea of Nero being in danger shot adrenaline right past all the paralyzing fear and I swung my foot out as hard as I could into the monster's spine, sending her flying into her twin and they crashed into a wall.

"Run," Max yelled as he hobbled over on the single crutch before throwing it to the side, "RUN FOR THE NEAREST EXIT! NOW!" I opened my mouth to protest because I mean, seriously, what the heck was going on? But I had no time as Nero rushed forward, snatching my wrist and whipping me after him.

We burst out the doors and the only thought running through my head was the fact that I hadn't finished the soccer game and I was going to be in deep trouble for ditching school… Then I remembered the two totally not human monsters and didn't care one bit about school as we ran down the sidewalk.

"N-Nero, what the heck were those things?" I demanded as we ran. Nero shook his head, frowning as he tried to keep a pace beside me as he was used to running faster.

"I have no freaking idea, but whatever they are, they're bad news so we have to keep running! Is your mom home?"

"Uh, last I checked, why?"

"Your apartment is closer than mine… And safer, so we're going to hide out there until Max…" His voice trailed as he seemed to slow his running. I immediately skidded to a halt a foot away from him, staring down the sidewalk at the academy. We shared looks, both thinking the same.

Max.

Nero bolted first and I was on his tail in an instant, even though he flashed me a sharp glare that said 'Go home, I'll handle this'. I ignored it. He should know better than to think I'd ditch them for my own safety.

It was only natural. Your friend is being attacked by donkey statue monster things and your other friend goes to rescue him. What're ya gonna do?

"Roxie-"

"Shut your trap," I commanded as we ran, "I'm coming too! Max is my friend too!" Nero rolled his eyes, but he didn't argue as we approached the doors to the school. We went to open the door, but they burst open and, no, we were attacked by donkey statue monsters, but a goat… Or well, a half goat. What were those things called?

Star Bucks… No, that's coffee.

"RUN! RUN! BY THE GODS, RUN!" Max shrieked, louder than he usually was. Nero and I both yelped as he caught the sleeves of our shirts, tearing us after him as he galloped around the corner of the sidewalk, racing down the street.

"Max! Max, hold up!" I protested."Not with those things raging mad! One little comment about their legs and they go bonkers! I swear, no one can take the slightest bit of advice without going bananas!"

"Dude, Max, seriously! What the heck is going on?" Nero demanded angrily, louder than usual. He was normally a silent kinda guy, but he looked pretty alarmed as we ran toward my apartment. Max groaned as he let go of us to let us run by ourselves. Thank goodness there were hardly any people on the sidewalks, just a couple of bums since it was still an early May afternoon. Or else they'd be weirded out by a talking goat.

"Look, it's a really long story! Let's just say that you guys are more gifted than the Phyit staff would have guessed! Yeesh, you'd think your parents would overcome their selfishness and send you to camp! Then again, I can understand your guardians, Nero." He added with a miserable bray following. Nero frowned and I saw his cheeks color lightly, probably in embarrassment.

I didn't see why exactly. Nero lived with his abusive aunt Karen and blind uncle Jupiter in a run down apartment in a dirtier part of the city. Nero didn't even have his own room and had to sleep in the hallways sometimes.

"What camp?" Nero decided to ask now as we rounded a corner. I could see the steps leading to our apartment. Max huffed and puffed as he stumbled up the stairs, flailing an arm rather comically.

"C-Camp H-Half-Blood! It's a place special for kids like you guys!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, but Max ignored me as we ran up the stairs to my apartment on the fourth floor. Max thrust his fist against the door, ignoring me once again as I told him I had my key with me. Instead, my mom opened the door.

My mom, let me tell you, is pretty good looking for being in her forties. Her hair was a dark chestnut color and very thick, tied in a loose ponytail with hazel eyes. She dressed in a pair of paint-stained overalls with a bandana around her neck.

"What the…" Her voice trailed and her eyes landed on Max's legs, then back up before she grimaced.

"I see… Come on, hurry up." She commanded and we filed into the kitchen area as she shut the door, locking it. She turned around, wiping sweat from her forehead. One look around the kitchen told me she was giving it another paint job. Max sighed, trying to catch his breath. Nero frowned, but stayed silent. He still didn't trust my mom even though we'd been friends for years and years.

"From the looks of it, you're all in a hurry," My mom said softly as she took off a pair of leather gloves, moving for the pantry where she had a few old backpacks, "I can't believe it's happened already… I was so happy you lasted this long, but…"

"What are you talking about?" I pleaded, getting a migraine. I was so confused. Everything was happening so fast! It was like taking a Chemistry exam without knowing anything about the different things! Max finally caught his breath.

"You guys… Are the children of gods… Or goddess. It's hard to tell in Nero's case since he doesn't live with either of his parents." He added, then clapped a hand over his mouth as if he had said something hurtful. However, Nero merely frowned suspiciously.

"You're joking." He deadpanned.

"I wish he were," My mom sniffled and I could tell she was on the verge of tears, which had me even MORE worried now, "But it's… Look, I'm not the right person to ask. Right now, I'm packing everything I can to help you. Max, do you have any drachmas?"

"Yea, Ms. Belle, somewhere in my jeans."

"You're too old to be dressing like a street punk. What would your mother said?"

"_Blaa!_ Don't lecture me, please, Ms. Belle, I get enough from my mother as it is." Max groaned, throwing his head back against the wall with a little childish pout. I was so lost now, standing there with Nero, who was just too confused to even speak, if he wanted to, that is.

"All right, there's some food, water, I packed some extra cash too. Max has some drachmas to call the cab. It'll be the best way to get there right now… There should be some clean clothes in the hallway in the laundry basket too. And, Roxie, I left you a little something in your room, don't forget to take it when you take the fire escape out-"

"WAIT!" I shouted, thrusting my arms out and almost hitting Nero, who flinched. I glared at Max and my mother, who stared at me in surprise.

"Explain what's going on! What are drachmas? What do you mean Max is too old to dress like that? He's only sixteen! And-And what do you mean fire escape? Where are we going? What cab?" I questioned rapidly. Max and my mother shared looks, then both sighed and looked in opposite directions. Max glanced at the clock, frowning, then looked back at me.

"All right. Drachmas are Ancient Greek currency. I'm not _really_ sixteen, I'm almost your mom's age. The fire escape is a faster way out to the streets and we're going to that camp I mentioned by taking the Gray Sisters Taxi service. Now come on, if those empousai catch up with us here, not only are you two in danger, but so is she." He thrust a finger at my mom, who stiffened. That's what got me moving. The fact that my mother would be in danger.

I bolted for the hallway with the backpack in hand, Nero and Max at my sides while my mother hurried after to watch. I grabbed a handful of clothes, random ones, and shoved them into the pack before I went into my tornado-trashed room.

"Gross," Max wailed, covering his nose, "No wonder monsters couldn't find you until now! Your room smells like a garbage dump!" I twitched, feeling my face grow hot in embarrassment as Nero hadn't really been in my room lately. When I glanced at him, though, he was trying not to smirk. As we trudged toward the window, my mom caught my shoulder and handed me something, making me blink.

"What the heck…?" My voice drifted in surprise. My mother was holding one of the few expensive items she ever owned. It was a long black steel staff that was supposed to be hanging on the wall in our living room. An ancient artifact that my mom got on her trip to Greece with her brother, my uncle, Derrick.

"B-But, mom…"

"Take it. Believe me, you'll need this." She assured, then leaned in and kissed me gently on the forehead, giving me a tight hug before ushering me to the window. I was still confused, but I knew that I had to leave. My mom was in danger just being around me right now for some mysterious reason. I bolted out onto the fire escape and flew down it with Nero and Max ahead of me.

We landed in the alleyway and I handed Max the pack so I could strap the staff onto my back, Max staring at it in awe the entire time.

"What?" I demanded in annoyance. Why did he have to stay like that without saying anything? He was normally a bigmouthed guy and when he was quiet, I got irritated and nervous.

"That… That's the-"

"_HALF-BLOODS!_" A voice screeched and we all jumped, whipping around to see one of the empousai stalking toward us with bared teeth, her brunette hair tangled and ripped out as if someone had tackled her during a football game.

"Run! Run and don't stop!" Max yelled and shoved Nero and I hard in the backs toward the street. We raced out and around the corner, just in time to knock over the second one, who apparently was trying to sneak around and get us cornered, but she was now missing an eyeball so it was probably occupying most of her time.

"Wait, what about Nero?" I cried, looking at Nero, who grimaced.

"We don't need to stop at my place, come on!" He snapped, then seemed to see something over his shoulder and winced, shoving my head down as he ducked down himself as Max followed the movement. The lid of a trash can flew over our heads from behind as the empousai things ran after us, shrieking angrily some colorful vocabulary that I had only seen in road rage situations.

Max immediately skidded to a halt near a less populated street, throwing these gold coins at the ground.

"_Stêthi! Ö hâma diabolês!_" He shouted in what I somehow knew was Ancient Greek. It didn't take long for the drachmas to slowly sink into the asphalt before a pool began to bubble up and a smoky gray taxi revealed itself, enough to easily be seen through.

You gotta be kidding me. We'd fall right through that thing!

Or so I thought as Max grabbed my elbow, ripping open the back doors. He shoved Nero and I inside, cramming us to the side as he hopped in, slamming the door shut. The taxi seemed real enough inside. Well, for the most part. Definitely not the three old biddies in the front seat, squealing in high pitched voices before one with scraggly hair whipped around to face us.

"Passage? Ya goin'?" She croaked like she was drunk or something.

"Camp Half-Blood, passage for three! Step on it for extra!" Max commanded.

"YEEE! LES GO!" She shrieked joyously at the thought of being paid extra and the gas was hit all right. I gasped as I was smashed against the seat. Nero grimaced and he looked like he was going to be sick. He was gripping the car door for dear life before he squeezed his eyes shut. I took this chance to try and make a joke.

"Better than your apartment, eh?" I tried and I thought I saw the corner of his lips turn up in a crooked smile, but it didn't last long as I felt like I was going to explode as we rounded a turn very sharply.

"You guys can't drive worth crap!" I yelled in annoyance, trying to lunge forward, but it was too hard with gravity working against me.

"You have both yer eyes!" One of the old biddies snarled.

"EYE! GIVE IT TO ME!" The middle one shrieked and lunged at the driver, causing the cab to swivel around in a donut, making Nero slam into me as I slammed into Max, who gasped and groaned at being smashed.

"It's MY turn, Tempest!" The middle one cried angrily, flailing her nails at the one driving, who roared."GET YOUR PAWS OFF ME, ANGER!" Tempest shouted, letting go of the wheel to throw Anger at the last one, who screamed.

"AGH!" She shrieked angrily, throwing her head from side to side in distress. I groaned and covered my eyes, turning to rest my head on Nero's shoulder.

"We're gonna dieeee!" I wailed as I listened to the old ladies in front argue over their single eyeball, which was totally gross mind you. I was getting car sick as the cab swirled and whirred, but within time, we were jerking to a halt and I went slamming into the back of the front seat, my eyeballs rolling around in my head before I grimaced. Max was pushing me out, but less urgently. Nero stumbled out, swinging out and hunching over to vomit. I flinched and looked away to glare at Max, who paid the arguing biddies their drachmas.

Nero stood up at last, shaking a bit as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth while I gave him a gentle pat on the back. When we turned, Max was holding the bag now, turning to face us as we glared at him. He blushed lightly, shifting on his shaggy goat legs.

"Eh, sorry about the rush…" He mumbled as he began to lead us over a hill. The heavy smell of warm strawberries made my stomach growl and I was on the verge of dying at the smell. It was soooo delicious~

"So, this is Camp Half-Er, somethin'…" I began and Max bleated.

"_Bla-ahah!_ Half-Blood! It's what you two are. Half-bloods are results of gods or goddesses having relationships with mortals. They're also called demigods and they usually are claimed nowadays… I'm sure you two will be claimed in no time." He assured as we walked toward a large building that Max called 'The Big House'.

Seated at a table near the corner of the building, a stout man was playing cards with a… Horse, maybe? Half man, half horse sort of thing and it made me sick to my stomach to see another hairy thing like that after meeting the empousai. There was also another boy there with dark hair and sea-green eyes, maybe a year or two younger than me? He was so cute, though. I had to admit.

He looked up at the same time the horse man did.

"Maxwell, I'm glad you made it back safely with those two." The horse man sighed, placing his winning hand down, making the Santa Claus man snort and pick up the cards again.

"Almost didn't make it," Max groaned softly, though, as we approached, "We were chased by empousai and the ride here was rather unpleasant."

"Are you kidding? We rode with a trio of blind old biddies that squawked like dying parrots!" I snapped at him, blushing lightly as the boy twitched and the horse man raised an eyebrow. Santa Claus man huffed as he picked up a can of coke.

"Well, you're not shy. Too bad, the shy ones are usually more obedient than the bigmouths." He muttered. I frowned and went to open my mouth, but Nero caught my arm and shook his head as if to tell me to shush. I obeyed, but only because Nero still looked pale and shaky. The horse man sighed now.

"I apologize for the urgent retrieval… We really didn't think you'd be attacked as you lasted this long, but it seems we stuck with the wrong idea. Anyway, my name is Chiron and I am the activities advisor here at Camp Half-Blood. You may call this man Mr. D and this young man here is Percy Jackson." He explained, gesturing to each person.

Percy Jackson. That name sounded horribly familiar. I frowned, folding my arms over my chest before pointing at Percy curiously.

"Percy Jackson. Your name sounds awfully familiar. You on the news a couple years ago or something?" I asked. Percy turned pink, shifting a little. I tried to keep my eyes on his green eyes instead of the blinding orange shirt he wore. Staring at it too long told me I'd burn my eyeballs right out.

"Uh, possibly…" His voice drifted before Chiron cleared his throat before smiling warmly.

"We welcome you to Camp Half-Blood. Would you tell us your names as well as your parents?" He asked. Max gulped and went to speak, but I broke in.

"I'm Roxie Belle and this is my friend Nero Huthanial. Uhm, I only know my mother and her name is Cherry Belle. And, Nero… Sort of…" I didn't know how to explain it lightly that Nero had no parents, but Max did that pretty well for me.

"His parents, both of them, are unknown!" Max cried, then glanced at Nero, who just rolled his eyes.

"What?" Percy looked extremely upset now, his fists clenched at his sides. Mr. D snorted after a harsh sneeze, dealing the cards as he waved Max over, who gingerly sat down.

"Is that a problem?" I asked numbly. Chiron frowned.

"Well…"

"They were supposed to claim their children." Percy stated, directing the statement at Chiron, who averted his eyes."Maybe they don't know… I don't know. It's hard to tell. Mr. D…" He turned around to see Mr. D handing Max a deck of cards.

"Oh, fine, fine. I'll head over there and talk to the big guy after I'm done with this round." He muttered. Chiron nodded, then turned back to Nero and I.

"For now, we'll have to allow you to bunk with Cabin Eleven. Percy, seeing as Max is a bit busy, could you please do the honors?" He asked kindly. Percy looked up, seemed a bit reluctant, then nodded and waved us to follow him. Nero and I shared looks and began to follow this Percy Jackson.

Into what was about to become the biggest nightmare of my whole sixteen-year-old life.

****

**A/N: WOW, that was long for this kind of fan fiction. Hopefully I still have my facts straight as I am rereading the entire Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, including **_**The Demigod Files**_** and I plan to rent the movie too for extra inspiration :D! The setting is basically the same as the last fan fiction of this that I made! OC are accepted, BTW! You may send in a character so long as their bio is detailed enough so that I don't mess up their character! I have a bio on my homepage in case you need help xD! Well, that's it! Thanks so much for reading and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER UPDATE o3o Hope I still have most of the facts right…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Two: **Fires Love Communicating**

The tour didn't last long and I was kind of sad. Percy was very sweet and he had the cutest smile. Why was the tour cut short? One name.

Clarisse.

It was mostly my fault that the situation happened… It sort of went like this:

Percy was showing us the cabins, even letting us take a peek inside his, which was pretty fancy for being just him inside there. Very cozy too and I liked the feel of it, even though I was quite frankly terrified of the ocean.

He led us down the path, gesturing to the Big Three cabins, which belonged to the three brother gods. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. We walked by the cabin of Hades, but Nero paused to glance at it with a little frown. When I asked him what was wrong, he just ignored me and it ticked me off. He had hardly spoken a word and I know. Nero's shy and he's super suspicious of everyone. He had big trust issues because of his aunt beating him around, so he basically said 'anyone can hit you'.

We walked by the Ares cabin rather quickly, Percy only mumbling something about most of them being similar to the boar's head over the door. I guess it was the wrong time because a big nasty looking girl, reminded me of a creepy woman wrestler, came out the door, glaring with beady eyes at Percy, who jumped a bit, his eye twitching visibly.

"Hey, kelp-for-brains! Don't think I didn't hear that come outta your big mouth!" She snapped in annoyance, basically waddling over with a sharp, pointy spear in her grip that made me tense up in annoyance. She thought she was tough because she carried a toothpick? Oh, please.

"I'm sort of busy, Clarisse, can we do this later?" He asked uncomfortably, his eyes shifting away, but more in disturbance than fear. Clarisse squinted at him and didn't look intent on moving. Before I knew it, my mouth was moving.

"Hey, back off, meathead," I retorted, "Just because your dad is the god of war, doesn't give you the right to stomp on someone who's obviously a lot stronger than you… Or your daddy." Clarisse was caught off guard, probably just noticing Nero and I standing there beside Percy, who cringed.

"Roxie-" Percy started, but Clarisse swung a hand out in his face to tell him to shut up as she glared at me.

"You've got a big mouth, ya priss! Who asked you anyway? You better watch who you're talking to." She threatened, gripping her spear tighter. I put a hand on my hip, rolling my eyes in the sassiest way I could get it.

"Oh, please. What're you going to do with that toothpick?" I demanded. She was fuming now."You're one to talk, carrying that thing! Tch! Such big talk, back it up, huh!" She lunged before I had time to react, but Nero had time. His hand shot out and he shoved her back, hard. Clarisse actually stumbled, staring at Nero in disbelief. Nero looked back at her, almost with the same look before he winced and grabbed his wrist with his free hand.

"Nero!" I exclaimed in alarm. Percy glared at Clarisse for a split second then looked at Nero.

"Your wrist is broken. We'll have to take you to the sick room…" He murmured, trying not to get sick at the sight of the bone poking out of the skin. Nero looked like he was going to faint for a second before he gritted his teeth. Clarisse rolled her eyes, smirking a bit cockily.

"Are you serious? Is he really a half-blood? What the heck? He can't even push someone without hurting himself!" She mocked. Percy glared at her again, looking rather murderous, so I did the first thing that came to my mind and flung my fist forward, straight into Clarisse's ugly pig nose.

Which in turn made her squeal like a pig.

"UGH! You-you rotten brat!" Clarisse shrieked angrily, attracting the attention of her fellow cabin mates, who seemed pretty peeved that I hit her as well. I glared as Clarisse held her bloody nose, still looking a bit shocked that I even made it bleed at all. I looked small and thin to most, but I knew I packed a punch and I made sure it hurt.

"Roxie, that really, _really _was a bad idea." Percy groaned. Nero muttered something under his breath about being too late now.

"Don't ever touch him again," I snarled at Clarisse who glared at me along with her entire cabin, "If you do, you'll be really sorry! I'm not going to deal with some filthy pig who relies on their father's name to make themselves look good!"

"I'll kill you! I'll slaughter you!" Clarisse shouted and lunged at me, her spear thrusting forward. I usually have bad reflexes, but this time, I moved faster than I could even remember. One second, I'm standing there defenseless with a spear hurdling at my throat and the next, I have my staff within drawn and slamming against Clarisse's spear with a clatter of steel as sparks flew.

However, the moment the two weapons clashed, the staff in my grip changed immediately. On both ends, two long crescent moon shaped blades shot out, going in different directions as barbed wire seemed to swirl around the handle bit in silver dust, leaving enough space for me to grip it. I stared in shock. Clarisse's eyes grew wide as she slowly stepped back, lowering her spear.

Percy and Nero were just as shocked, staring at the object in my hand. I stared at the sharp, dangerous barbed wire and the silver blades that glistened in the afternoon sun before I gasped and dropped it. It felt hot in my grip. Not stove hot, but a heat that said 'use this to kill'.

"Where… Did you get that…?" Percy asked at last. I looked up cautiously.

"My… My mom. She had it on display in our living room, but I swear I had no idea it did that! That's totally new to me!" I rushed nervously, looking back to see the double-sided scythe easily pop back into a simple black staff. Clarisse glared, narrowing her eyes at me coldly.

"You better watch yourself, Belle." She sneered, then followed her cabin mates back into their cabin. I bent over and lifted up the staff, staring at it. I looked over at Nero, who was studying the thing with a grimace.

"What?" I asked. Nero averted his eyes, still holding his busted wrist to his torso, cradling it as it bled gently past the bone.

"There's something about that thing… It's really creepy…" He muttered, watching it like it was a snake about to come and bite him. I frowned and slowly strapped the thing back on. After a while of silence, Percy declared he was going to escort Nero to the sick room to take care of his wrist. This left me alone in the Hermes Cabin. I guess by the time I made it there, news of whatever I was carrying had gotten around and they were eyeing me a bit wearily, although, they did say hi and help me find a sleeping bag.

Afterwards, I went to meet up with Nero in the sick house. I wanted to make sure he was all right, after all, he had to push a wall away from me. By wall, meaning Clarisse, whom I had the fortune of detouring as much as I could. As I stepped out of the Hermes cabin, I noticed a kid walking out of the Hades one. His dark hair was basically a mop on his head, but it was adorable, just like his eyes. He wore an aviator's jacket, a ring on his finger, and a very dangerous sword hanging from a belt on his waist. He looked up, cocking his head a bit.

"What?" He asked, as if I was trying to offend him. I blinked, then frowned."Nothing, er, uh, wait… Do you know where the infirmary is?" I asked. He shifted a little, giving a slow nod. I sighed with relief.

"Could you take me there? I'm totally new here and have no idea what's going on."

"I guess…" He shrugged and reluctantly led me forward. We walked in silence for a while before I spoke up.

"So, you're a son of Hades? Isn't he the god of the Underworld or something?" I asked curiously. The boy cocked his head to the side a little.

"Names are a powerful thing, be careful… And yea. My name's Nico Di Angelo. And you?" He questioned. I shrugged a little, averting my eyes.

"Name's Roxie Belle… Uh, I don't know who my dad is either." I admitted. Nico blinked, looking a bit perplexed and curious.

"You're undetermined?" He asked, appearing almost the same way Percy had when we first met. I frowned.

"Yea, what does that mean? Like, I know the general idea, but… Why is it such a shock?"

"… Percy sort of did the gods a huge favor a while back… He told them they have to claim their children from now on. They broke their oath by not claiming you, well, unless of course…" He stopped. I waited, but he didn't continue, so I pressed.

"Unless of course…?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

"Hmph, then don't unless you want me nagging at you." I responded with a huff. Nico glanced at me, then away. We walked on in silence, which annoyed me. I thought he'd at least say something, but I guess not…

I huffed and after a while, still, nothing was said as we approached the infirmary. Nico finally spoke, but he had a spooked look on his face, pointing at the staff that was still strapped to my back.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, sounding alarmed. I jumped a little, staring at him.

"Uh, my mom gave it to me… It was a display in our living room. I think she said my dad gave it to her or something weird like that." I answered slowly. Nico frowned, leaning in to study it a bit suspiciously.

"That's weird… It's black steel… It's just a staff?"

"Er, no, it sort of does this weird thing where it opens up into some weird double-sided… I dunno what those things are called. Scythes?" I suggested. Nico paled grimacing a bit as he stepped away from it.

"Scythe… That's a bad sign.""Huh? What's so wrong about a scythe?"

"Scythe is the symbol of… Uhm… Never mind. It doesn't matter now. He's long gone." Nico murmured more to himself as he walked into the infirmary. I twitched angrily, wishing that he would just spit everything out instead of leaving me hanging like that, but I saw Nero sitting up in a bed with his arm in a sling and I totally forgot about him and ran to Nero.

"Nero!" I cried and leaned on the side of his bed, sighing with relief. He stared at me for a moment, then glanced around to make sure no one was really around before looking back with a cocked brow.

"You didn't cause any trouble, did you?" He asked almost like he was my mother or something, so I rolled my eyes and gave him a gentle knock upside the head.

"Oh, be quiet… It was an accident. You shouldn't have jumped out there anyway. No offense, buddy, but she was a hundred times your size."

"Horizontally." Nero admitted with a crooked half smirk, making me laugh. I sighed with relief, though as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Jeez, this whole place is starting to hate me because of this thing." I stated, jabbing a thumb at the staff on my back. Nero stared at it, crinkling his nose up in disgust.

"That thing is… Well, there's something wrong with it. I get a really bad vibe off it and… Something about it is really familiar. I can't put my finger on it…" He murmured, then winced and grasped the side of his head. I perked up, alert."What? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, peering at him. Nero gripped a handful of his hair, pressing his fist against his head and grimacing deeply in pain.

"Ugh, I don't know… My head is suddenly killing me… I feel like someone just rammed a pickaxe into it or something…" He grumbled, closing his eyes tightly. I frowned, leaning over to put a hand on his head gently. I brushed his hair away from his forehead, getting a better look at his pain contorted face.

"Hey, is it really that bad? Do you want me to get help? Maybe Percy or Chiron or…" My voice trailed as Nero cringed a bit.

"It's nothing, let's change the subject… Did you set up at the Hermes Cabin?" He asked, blinking against the pain. I stared at him for a moment, then sighed."Yea… I met the counselors. They look like twins, so like heck can I remember their names… I really don't want to be here, though, Nero. This place makes me feel like more of an outcast than school did." I admitted. Nero frowned, averting his eyes, saying nothing. I stared at him for a while, then slowly began to realize that I shouldn't have said that.

Nero probably loved this place, only being here for an hour and getting hurt, he probably rather put up with the campers than his aunt. Saying I wanted to go back was selfish. I couldn't do that to Nero… Nor could I put my mom in danger again. I frowned. But still, this place made me super uncomfortable.

"I hope I get used to it," I continued, making Nero glance at me, "And I really hope we can find out who, uh, our parents really are… Oh, hey, Nero. You're good with history and stuff. In Greek, uh… Mythology, the scythe is who's symbol?" Nero rolled his eyes up to the ceiling to think, his lips pursed thoughtfully before he nodded.

"Kronos. He's the king Titan. He's also the father of what these people are calling the Big Three."

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

I could've sworn I heard a rumble of thunder out in the distance, making me frown toward the ceiling curiously, but Nero went on.

"He ate his children, save for Zeus, who rescued his siblings and they fought the Titans, locking them all away… At least, that's how the legend goes. If everything they're telling us is true, then…." His voice trailed as he seemed to let some things play through his mind before he glared at me.

"Don't honestly tell me you're thinking you might be related to Kronos." He stated. I blinked, jumping a little bit at him being angry with me.

"Er, well… I was just curious. My mom said my dad gave her the scythe. And, well, Kronos's symbol is the scythe…"

"No way. That can't be possible."

"Why do you say that?"

"A) Kronos is a Titan. B) He's a pretty screwed Titan. And C) I just feel like there's something we're missing here. There's got to be something that'll explain all this, but for now, let's just stick with their routine… And rest up. We'll start getting into the big drama later. Right now, I just want to sleep without any hassles… You need to sleep too. You've yawned six times since you got here."

"I did?"

"No, I was exaggerating, calm down… I'll see you later." He added. I nodded, rising to my feet and giving him a quick hug before I left. I looked mostly down at my feet on the way back to the cabin with a frown on my face. I didn't really want to sleep and I was so thankful when Nico was waiting at the Hermes Cabin for me with a serious expression on his face.

"Hey, we're gonna chat… With these." He added, patting his sword. I blinked, not knowing quite what to say to that, except:

"They have microphones?" I suggested, but he rolled his eyes and motioned for me to follow and I did. It didn't take long before we reached a sort of arena, where two people were already leaving with their weapons in hand and sweat drenching their killer bright orange shirts.

We stepped up onto the platform, Nico unsheathing his sword, making me stiffen a bit.

"Uh, I dunno about this. I still don't know how to use this thing…"

"Improvise." Nico replied simply, holding up his sword. I stared at him, then reluctantly pulled the staff out, holding it toward him kind of how he was holding his sword toward me. He kept his eyes locked on me and I realized that I probably should have gone to bed. I went to make an excuse, but he swung his sword at me sharply. I immediately swung my staff around, making contact with his sword. As soon as I did, the blades and barbed wire flung out from the black steel staff.

Nico's eyes flashed as he just barely moved his torso out of the way from the shining silver crescent moon blade at his end.

"Keep going." He told me almost thoughtlessly and removed his sword, aiming it at me again with a sharp stab. I winced and jumped back, swinging the blade around. At this point, the warmth of the weapon was starting to feel rather comforting and I began to like the feel of it. I felt a smirk sweep across my face as I gripped the handle with both hands, easily avoiding the barbed parts.

I flung the double-sided scythe around in a windmill fashion, Nico's sword catching right into the cradle of one of the blades, sending the black blade flying across the tiled platform with a loud clatter. The two people who had supposedly left the previous match had returned and were watching with dropped jaws. Nico stared at me.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to use that." He stated cautiously. I blinked and looked down at it, then back with a light shrug.

"I was just winging it… I seriously don't know what I'm doing." I admitted. Nico raised an eyebrow almost suspiciously, then walked over and picked up his sword, holding it out at me, tip sparkling almost dramatically.

"Again." He commanded. I blinked, twitching a little in annoyance at the fact that I was taking orders from some totally adorable little kid… Well, compared to me. He was actually the same height as me, possibly taller, but I just had a strong feeling that he was definitely younger.

He waited for me this time, so I just randomly darted forward, aiming to slash the scythe down at his sword, but he easily sidestepped and swung his sword around toward my hands on the handle. I gasped and immediately let go, then glared at him and unfortunately, I moved without thinking and landed a good punch right in his jaw with my right hook.

He winced and dropped his weapon to grasp his cheek, a trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth. I winced.

"I… Uh, sorry… I'm used to using my fists more." I admitted. Nico held his cheek for a bit, then lowered his hands to reveal a bit of a bruise that began to grow, purplish and black too. It made me wince again. However, Nico just shook his head a bit, scooping up his sword and holding it tightly.

"Try using that weapon of yours. It's definitely a lot stronger than throwing a few punches, not to mention, some monsters might just take the liberty of eating your arms off. That weapon has a good six foot reach too." He added. I blinked, then quickly fumbled to pick up the scythe. I waited this time so he rushed at me, slashing immediately and pretty fast too.

I mostly ducked and dodged, gasping a few times as the blade came inches away from touching me. At one point, I finally stuck my foot out to trip him up, but he leapt up and back into the shadows that the trees were making as the sun was just about setting. To my complete surprise, he vanished!

I lowered my scythe, looking around in confusion. He was just there a second ago, where'd he go so fast? I glanced around and suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I was whipping around faster than I could even realize. The scythe in my hands came whirling around, clanging against Nico's sword. Nico was basically stepping out of a shadow that a tree had cast behind me. I stared, immediately lowering the scythe.

"Hey, how did you do that? That was amazing!" I exclaimed. Nico gave me a look that said 'nice concentration' as he lowered his weapon, putting a hand on his hip.

"That? It was nothing. Just comes with the deal of being a demigod… Everyone gets something at some point…" His voice trailed as a voice rang up over the hill to the platform. I turned to see who was coming and I felt my face grow shamefully warm behind the hair that had come loose from my ponytail.

A boy, maybe a bit older than Nico, came running up to the platform, wearing a killer bright Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a pair of slim blue jeans. A celestial bronze sword hung off a loose belt on his waist. He had shaggy, curly sandy brown hair, reminding me of the skater videos Max had brought Nero and I. His eyes were totally deep blue and it made me want to blush some more, so I took this chance to look the other way. Nico looked up, sighing a little.

"Alex." He stated as the boy stepped onto the platform with a wicked grin, like he was plotting to interrupt for a while now.

"Hey! I thought I heard about new campers. The name's Alex Hixon! You must be Roxie, I met your friend back in the infirmary." He greeted, thrusting a hand out. I blinked, then shrugged and shook his hand. Nico cocked a brow.

"Nero? I thought he needed rest after he met Clarisse…" His voice trailed. Alex blinked, then grimaced a little with the faintest hint of a smirk on his face. Whether he was laughing at the encounter's results or the encounter in general, I didn't know.

"Too bad. Clarisse probably made a good impression." He mused sarcastically, shaking his head. I frowned.

"Someone needs to shove their foot in Clarisse's mouth." I muttered. Alex grinned.

"Oh yea. Everyone's said that at one point."

"Just don't make the same mistake Percy did," Nico drawled, folding his arms over his chest, "He's not on good terms with her father as it is." I stared for a moment. I was almost forgetting that everyone here had some kind of special parent and it sent a chill up my spine.

Suddenly, out in the distance, came the obnoxious blaring of a horn. Alex thrust up his arms as if to stretch, beaming.

"Finally, dinner! I'm starving!"

"I think I'll stay here," Nico averted his eyes a bit antisocially, "Not hungry."

"Have it your way," Alex shrugged, then grinned at me, "Come on, I'll be your escort."

"Thanks." I replied and followed him away from the platform, but I glanced over my shoulder back at Nico, who was whipping his sword from side to side. I gripped the scythe, now staff, in my hand as I strapped it back on.

"So, that's the thing people are talking about?" Alex asked, glancing sideways at the black steel staff on my back. I nodded a bit, frowning.

"Yea, they act like it's evil or something, but I don't see why. It feels perfect and I feel like I know what I'm doing." I responded. Alex shrugged, shaking his bangs from his face as he walked beside me.

"It's just the way it looks when it's not in that state… I'm sure you probably already know about the titan that attacked before?"

"Kronos?" I asked. Alex laughed a bit meekly, waving a hand at me as if to tell me to quiet down.

"I wouldn't say his name so casually. He's sort of, well, super, duper totally evil." He explained. I blinked, then nodded. I noticed that was getting scolded by everyone for saying names. It made me wonder how they even talked about their parents and whatnot.

"Oh," I remembered, "You never mentioned who your parent was." Alex beamed a bit sheepishly, jabbing his thumb against his chest.

"Son of the King of Gods, of the Sky and storms. The big head honcho." He answered. I felt my lips part in a jaw dropping action of bewilderment.

"Seriously? That's amazing!"

"I guess so. I get some pretty cool abilities and all."

"You mean like Nico?"

"Well, not exactly the same, but yea, pretty much. Maybe if you keep training you'll find out if you have anything nifty." Alex pointed out with a grin. I smiled back a little, feeling a tad more confident than I did before. We walked to an outdoor sort of cafeteria with several picnic tables. I saw Chiron, Mr. D, and Max sitting at one alone while the others gathered with their cabins. Alex informed me to take my seat with the Hermes cabin and he'd meet up with me after dinner. I was a little lonely without Nero. I asked Travis and Conner, the counselors of the cabin, but they said Nero was so deep asleep that nobody could wake him up right now nor did they want to. According them, he was acting a bit bratty.

It got me uneasy. Nero normally didn't seem like that. He acted more like an abused puppy around people he didn't know. It brought me back to the headache he had. It made me shift uneasily, but I was snapped back when Travis gave my shirt a tug.

"Follow us." He smiled and I obeyed. We came up to a fire pit and people were dropping the best of their food in, which sort of confused me until Conner came up on my other side, grinning.

"You offer your best portion to the gods. It's easy." He replied, then pulled a juicy rib off his plate, tossing it in.

"Hermes!" He proclaimed. Travis smirked and mimicked the motion, everyone else following in suit and claiming their parent… Or, well, declaring it. I don't think the kids claimed their parents like they were claimed. I picked up a vine of some good looking grapes, frowning into the fire.

I merely tossed it in, inhaling the sweet mixture of grapes and other fruits mingling with flowery and spicy scents from the meat thrown in. Smelled like a party, no wonder the gods liked it so much.

I went back and sat down first, followed by the rest of the kids as Mr. D was wobbling to his feet. I wondered if he ever got up there for a second. He looked like a lazy bum, the kind that slept against the side of our school.

"All right, all of you listen or you'll miss out what I have to say which isn't really all that important, but you have to listen anyway," He announced, making me raise an eyebrow in an expression of no-impression, "Seems we've had quite a stir today, thanks to two new campers, Rania Tell and Zero Nathanial… Oh, _my bad_, Roxie Belle and Nero Huthanial… Anyway, simmer down or you're all going to get double chores. The last thing we need is a drama fest."

"Don't forget that we have a fantabulous game capture the flag Saturday night instead since Friday night is occupied by some healing time for some damaged campers," He continued with an eye roll of sarcasm, "The archery range is also closed due to a malfunction in the armory building… Something blew up, the only amazing thing that happened in the last year or so. Anyway, that's about it for anything that is mildly interesting, so go sing your annoying voices silly at the campfire. Go on, get."

After taking some bites of food, I got up and followed the others, Alex carrying out his promise by meeting with me at the campfire. We shared a seat around the hot fire that crackled and sparked. It looked pretty interesting to be honest. The hot orange yellow flames curled and licked at the darkened sky, leaping up as if grasping at the gods for help or something.

I stared a bit longer at the fire, ignoring the terrible singing that rang out around me and it felt like suddenly something hit me. I saw a hand in the fire, but not made of flames. It looked like a normal hand grabbing the fire and then it vanished. I glanced around to see if anyone else noticed, but I guessed not as nothing was said.

We sat around for a while, singing and whatnot until a girl named Jacqueline Mancinelli from the Aphrodite cabin, Alex, and I were set to put the fire out.

"So, you're the one carrying that scythe thing?" Jacqueline, who told me to call her Jack, questioned, eyeing the staff on my back like it was a giant lurking monster. I grimaced a little, standing up.

"Uh, it's not like I'm going to use it on you." I replied. Jack stood up, adjusting the paperboy hat over her dark blue hair. She was dressed a bit differently from her other cabin mates, save for that shirt, and a dark blue windbreaker with patches in it and basic jeans with random holes and stitches, a pair of faded white converse on her feet.

"It's not like you'd have much luck getting a point on me… I just think you ought to be careful, carrying something dangerous like that." She pointed out, getting a sort of annoyed look on her face. I frowned, putting a hand on my hip.

"You sound like you're getting cocky," I retorted, making her flick a brow up, "It's the only weapon I have anyway, my dad gave it to my mom to give to me. If this is all I have to use to defend myself, then I'll use it."

"Come on, girls," Alex sang, waving a couple of sticks between us, "No bickering! It's way too late for that. Besides, this fire isn't going out as easy as usual." Jack looked at the fire with a frown, wincing a bit and putting an arm up to block the heat from crackling at her. I looked around, glaring at the fire in annoyance.

"Stupid thing… Why don't you just kick dirt at it?" I asked, looking up. Alex shrugged, gesturing to the fire.

"It's kind of rude to go and just do that." He admitted.

"It's fire, it's totally inanimate." I responded and swung my foot back, kicking a good pile of dirt on the flames, that hissed. Alex smacked his forehead and Jack just smirked, folding her arms over her chest. I ended up getting a bucket of water since obviously the dirt wasn't helping. After the smoke swirled thick and billowy into the sky, we were heading to leave when something in the fire caught my eyes.

I paused, turning back around and bending over to peer into the wet ashes and left over logs. Alex glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey, Roxie, I wouldn't stick around in the dark so long! They have Harpies that hang around here to make sure we're not out after curfew." He called.

"Maybe she wants an excuse to use that thing." Jack offered innocently, getting a rather playful scold from Alex. I ignored them and swept my hand over the ashes, then blinked and a ring was revealed to be sitting there. It was thick and bronze with a round open mouth sort of thing on the top, a little screw that you might find on a watch sitting next to the opening.

I picked it up, standing. Alex and Jack came over to peek curiously.

"That is the weirdest looking ring I've ever seen." Jack declared, poking it. Alex shrugged, pointing.

"It looks almost like it's missing a jewel in there or something… Maybe it's from somebody in your cabin?" He asked, looking at Jack, who scuffed."You see those guys? If they had lost a ring, they'd be all over us by now. Not to mention they wouldn't be caught dead with something that was missing a piece like that." Jack responded with a huff. I frowned curiously, touching the screw on the side, giving it a twist.

Nothing.

"Weird." I admitted, getting ready to slid it on my finger, but Jack stopped me.

"Are you dumb? What if it's a trick? With people knowing about that weapon of yours, they'll probably be eager to play a trick on you." She warned. Alex nodded with a sigh.

"Yea, not everyone here is friendly. Clarisse can tell you that herself."

"Ugh." Jack agreed, shaking her head in disgust at the mention of the girl's name. I frowned and held the ring in my fist before tucking it into the pocket of my gray shorts. Jack and Alex escorted me to the Hermes cabin where I grabbed a sleeping bag and curled up, wearing a pair of baggy black pajama pants and a matching long sleeved shirt with a smiley face on the front with fangs and X-ed out eyes.

I untied my hair as the lights ended up going out. I sat in a little corner, most of the way away from the other cabin members. They obviously didn't want to get too friendly with me. Good thing I was by a window, I noted as I took the ring from my shorts pocket.

I studied the thing, flipping it over in my hand for a while before I noticed an engraving inside the band. I blinked and stared at it closer. For a second, I was wondering what the heck it said because it was definitely Ancient Greek, but then I slowly recognized it, translating it into:

Gift to Mankind

And before I knew it, I was slipping the ring onto my right middle finger as it seemed to fit there perfectly. It felt perfect, kind of a warm comforting feeling. I flexed my hand, wiggling my fingers to look at the ring a little proudly. It felt weird, but great at the same time. Like a long lost momentum.

That's when I remembered the screw on the side. I looked at it, hesitantly at first before I reached down and slowly twisted it. At first, I was shocked to see a little sliver of smoke curling from the open mouth of the ring. Then the most amazing thing ever happened.

A little plume of fire, like a candle, sprouted from the center of the empty hole, taking up the space like a ruby or something. The flames were very tame, almost in the shape of those chocolate kisses from Hershey. It was reddish orange with bits of yellow curled around in a swirly pattern. It lit up only the space around me, but I think someone saw the light and I quickly screwed the screw and immediately, the fire swallowed itself and vanished without even a bit of smoke.

I threw myself under the cover of my sleeping bag and squeezed my eyes shut, peeking one open after a while. Only the sound of a suspicious someone reluctantly getting back into bed. I looked down at the ring curiously for a while before I slowly drifted off to sleep, holding the hand with the ring on it close.

This had to mean something good.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: WOW. I didn't realize how long this was until I checked the number of pages and was like o.o Oh my. :D Anyway, yup. Roxie now has a little present from whoever her father is. O3o There are also two new characters that I have no created, by the way, and I hope I got them in character! Well, thanks so very much for reading and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter~ Yay :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! Nor do I own any of the other characters, save for:**

**Roxie Belle**

**Nero Huthanial**

**Rex**

**Max Trival**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Three: **Nero Finally Gets A Puppy**

The next day I woke up and was very reluctant to change out of my comfortable pajamas, so I merely threw on a folded up Camp Half-Blood t-shirt that apparently Travis and Conner had left behind for me.

I had a schedule by now, so I didn't even have time to stop and visit Nero until the middle of the afternoon. I was mostly set on practicing with my scythe, but the only people willing to spar with me were Nico, Alex, and Jack.

Alex was definitely good at fighting with his celestial bronze sword. He swung at me, doing a whole bunch of fancy tricks that I had trouble dodging. Good thing the scythe was taller than I was as it got a good swinging motion to block most attacks, it just took a bit longer.

"You need to get faster," Jack called, a hand cupped by her mouth, "You can't be slow! Plan before you strike!" I grimaced, feeling sweat bead on my forehead as hair fell loose once again from the loose bun I had tied my hair in. I yelped as Alex swung his sword at me and I lost my footing. In a flash, Alex had his arm around my waist, catching me easily with a rather sly smirk on his face.

"You've got bad balance, or are you just falling for me?" He teased, winking. I felt my face burn with a blush as I glared at him.

"So lame," I accused his pickup line, then shoved him away as I stood up, brushing myself off, "Can't we take a break? I'm exhausted and I haven't seen Nero since yesterday." Jack sighed, leaning her elbow on a nearby post at the corner of the platform.

"That's the third time you mentioned him." She pointed out. Nico averted his eyes and I felt my face warm a little bit as I steadied myself, strapping the scythe now staff onto my back.

"He and I are really close and I feel like he's a brother to me." I admitted.

"He's quiet." Alex decided to say thoughtfully, tilting his head. I glanced at him, folding my arms over my chest, then huffing.

"Sure he is… Nero doesn't trust any of you people and he's probably annoyed that I'm even hanging around you guys." I replied, moving toward the edge of the platform. I saw the three behind me share looks, but I kept walking away.

Yea, I knew Nero was going to be annoyed. These people were probably total freaks in his eyes, whether we all really had the same problem or not. He was probably also irritated by the fact that he had to spend some time in the infirmary.

I walked up the steps and peered inside to see that Nero was the only one in there, other than a satyr that trotted past me, holding a bouquet of flowers. I closed the door good behind me, checking to make sure no one was around before I walked up to Nero, who was holding a book written in Greek. No, he wasn't reading it, just staring at the symbols on the page. I stopped, wincing as he threw the book across the room with enough force so that the wind ripped pages from it.

"Is that even yours?" I asked. Nero looked up, surprised at first, then frowned.

"No, what're you doing here? Chiron came in here and told me you guys had schedules…"

"I came to ask how you were doing and I've been training too long. Asked some friends for a break." I answered. As soon as I said that last part, I saw Nero's aqua eyes sharpen in both suspicion and annoyance.

"I'm starting to wonder if my apartment was better than this." He stated. I glared at him.

"Don't say that! You're being unfair. It's not like I forgot you or anything."

"Ugh, don't start. I still have a headache…" He mumbled. I immediately stopped the flow of arguments laid out in my head like a buffet and leaned on the bed, reaching up a hand to feel his forehead. It was slightly warm, but not too much. That reminded me and I snapped my fingers, making Nero give me a weird look.

"Nero! I have to show you what I found last night. It's… It's like a ring or something, it was in the ashes left over from the camp fire. Alex and Jack told me not to put it on, but I did anyway and look what it does!" I twisted the little screw as I held up the bronze ring on my middle finger. Just as last night, a little flame lit up in the mouth of the ring and Nero's eyes widened.

"That's… Amazing… How does it work?"

"I have no idea. There's definitely no gas or anything. It's just a magic sort of thing."

"… Magic. Are you seriously starting to believe in all this stuff?"

"Dude. There are half goats, half horses, walking trees. It's pretty obvious."

"I was just thinking I was hallucinating…" Nero murmured thoughtfully, averting his eyes thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes, shutting off the ring and smirking.

"I'm starting to kind of like this place. Sure, a lot of people don't like me," I shrugged, then beamed, jabbing my chest with a thumb, "But I do have some friends! Like Nico, Alex, Jack, Percy… And I'm learning how to use this thing, Nero!" Nero seemed to smile, but at the same time, his expression was worried and contorted with some pain, probably from his headache.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned on who your dad is?" He asked. I shrugged, looking away a little and fiddling with the ring."Sure, I am… But, I'm sure he'll say something sooner or later. I couldn't have found this ring alone. I mean, 'Gift to Mankind' has to mean something." I answered. Nero stared at me.

"What?"

"There's an engraving on the inside of the ring that translates into 'Gift of Mankind'."

"…" Nero stared at me for a while longer, then looked away thoughtfully before he winced and grabbed the side of his head with a pained expression.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Headache…"

"Nero, maybe you should go back to sleep…"

"It's so weird -agh- it happens every time I try to think about things like that… About the gods, goddesses and the titans- Agh!" Nero pulled his knees up, pressing his forehead to his knees and still gripping his hair, pulling out strands of hair. I winced.

"Nero, stop! Just calm down and relax."

"It's kind of hard to! Ugh, gods, my head feels like someone just cracked it open with a hammer… Agh!" He gasped again and cringed in pain. I was tense now with worry. I mean, what was going on? I stared, then blinked as I watched the shadows in the room ripple, quiver like they were afraid. I frowned and looked at Nero, who was still holding his head.

"Nero…"

"I feel like I'm going to be sick…" He groaned, his body tense and shaking. The shadows curled forward, trembling like a child's hand reaching for a new found pet. Wait a minute… Shadows… It brought my mind back to when Nico and I were training yesterday and when he had darted into the shadows, morphing out of others. I looked back at Nero.

"Nero, I think I know who your dad is." I stated. Nero grimaced a little, glancing at me out the corner of his eye before gasping and cringing again.

"That's great, Roxie! Agh, just great! But how does that help my headache?" He demanded angrily, but he fell silent, except for the occasional groans and moans of pain as the infirmary doors opened to reveal Chiron and Max coming in at a canter.

"What's wrong?" Chiron asked, walking over a bit hurriedly. I looked up at him, frowning.

"He's got a headache, but Chiron-"

"Something smells weird." Max declared. Chiron and I stared at him, bewildered and knowing what this meant. The weird smell of rotten meatloaf, dead fish, and dirty sneakers. The loud barking outside made everyone stiffen and look at the doors. Max galloped to the door and pulled it open, then yelped and slammed it shut.

"Someone call the pound! That's a HUGE hellhound!" He yelled. Chiron winced and I was off like lightening before I could even realize what I was doing. I threw open the doors and sure enough, a large black dog about the size of a freaking garbage truck was roaring at a group from the Ares' cabin. Clarisse was just leaping away, jamming her spear at the dog's paw, which flung up and knocked her back.

An albino girl dressed in a camp shirt and torn blue jeans, swinging a pair of silver and celestial bronze axes. She was pretty small, but I was surprised she could hold the hellhound back, jamming the axe right into the hellhound's large nose. The thing roared and reeled back.

"Eden, move!" Clarisse ordered, swinging herself up to a balanced position. Eden was already on it, leaping back with a determined look on her face. The hellhound growled at her, baring drooly jagged teeth before a smell seemed to waver over by its bloody nose. It snapped its head to glare at me with burning red eyes. I stiffened, but immediately whipped out my weapon, which seemed to pop into a scythe with wire without even having to be swung.

The hellhound came bounding over, snarling and snapping its jaws. I winced and dodged out the way so the hellhound's head crashed into the infirmary, but it plunged back out. I took my chance to ram the scythe down into its paw. A high-pitched howl of agony ripped from the giant overgrown mastiff as it did a little spin, yipping like an angry Chihuahua. It snarled and whipped to face me. My eyes widened.

I really made this thing mad. I felt like I couldn't move for a second as I stared at the thing that glowered at me, opening its jaws to reveal rows and rows of sharp teeth and saliva dripping like thick gunk between them. I gripped my scythe, getting ready to swing when the girl from the Ares cabin, Eden, came out of nowhere, easily jumping on the creature's head, stabbing an axe between the monster's eyes.

The hellhound howled painfully and began to swing its head around. Eden winced visibly, trying to keep a strong grip on the monster, but it looked like she was slipping. I immediately dropped my scythe and dodged back just as Eden went flying off the dog. I leapt and easily caught this girl, but we still went skidding across the ground, slamming into the side of a cabin.

I gasped, wincing in pain and Eden cursed under her breath, struggling to get to her feet. She flashed me a glare for a quick second, then caught my wrist, tearing me up to my feet.

"Nice catch." She stated and I blinked, only having time to nod before we looked up as the hellhound began to slink over. Blood was bubbling from the gash in its head and paw, obviously limping, but that wasn't stopping this huge thing. I clenched my fists, gritting my teeth and preparing for a ride when suddenly, the hellhound yelped and leaped back.

Eden and I shared looks, frowning, then looked back as the dog slowly slipped back, its ears back against its head. That's when I noticed that Nero, Chiron, and Max were standing in the smashed open entrance of the infirmary. Nero looked completely stunned, leaning a little on Max for support.

The hellhound turned and seemed to get on its belly, staring up at Nero with a cocked head. I blinked in surprise. The hellhound whimpered a little, inching along the ground.

"No way." Eden managed, her jaw dropping. I looked at her.

"What…? Is that what I think it means?"

"That your little friend there is a Son of Hades? Oh yea."

"… Holy crap…"

**Later…**

Nero seemed to shift uncomfortably as he stood near the big house, the huge hellhound from before was basically heeled at his side, sitting with his head cocked. Yes, it was a he and it apparently had a name judging by the little collar on its neck, reading: Rex.

"So, you're a son of ol' Hades, eh," Mr. D mused as he shuffled his cards, glancing at Nero, who seemed to wince at just being looked at, "That's amusing. Now we have a cabin to put you in, but seeing as your limb there is still snapped, you'll just have to hang around… And tame your puppy." He put a lot of emphasis into puppy. Nero blinked, as if it had just occurred to him that the hellhound wasn't about to leave him behind.

"I…" Nero's voice trailed. He was still uncomfortable and obviously didn't like being around any of these people. I frowned and looked up as Chiron sighed.

"The issue is how this monster-"

"Rex." Nero filled in. Chiron blinked, then nodded slowly.

"How Rex even got past the magical barrier. The only way is if someone summoned him from inside." He murmured thoughtfully, touching a finger to his lower lip. I glanced at him, then back at Nero, who stared at me. I stared back. What was he thinking? The way he was looking at me almost said that he was suspecting me! I didn't even know how to use my scythe right, let alone summon a hellhound the size of a garbage truck!

"It's obviously not a problem," Mr. D snorted, "So long as the mutt doesn't do anything stupid, like pee on the grapes." Nero's cheeks tinted pink and I rolled my eyes a little before we departed together, Rex trotting happily behind us with his tail flipping about and almost knocking the Big House roof off.

"Nero, you can't take care of that thing. It's way too big…" I muttered, glancing at Rex, who seemed to sense my doubt and bared his teeth at me. I winced, then looked at Nero, who averted his eyes.

"I can't get rid of him. He doesn't want to go… Look, Belle," He continued, using my last name as a nickname, making me cock my brow, "He came here for a reason… He was summoned, but it was obviously to attack you."

"Then why isn't he attacking me now?"

"I don't know… Maybe he knows we're friends." Nero admitted, glancing back at Rex, then wincing as a huge wet pink tongue licked him, getting his entire right half slobbery. I snickered, making Nero roll his eyes and look the other way.

"This whole thing… It's completely messed up."

"You have a dog about the size of a bulldozer, of course things are messed up!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. Nero merely sighed, then looked up at the cabins with a small frown, shifting uneasily.

"I don't want to be in that cabin."

"Huh? Why not? You won't be alone. Nico's also a son of Hades."

"That's the problem." Nero deadpanned. I blinked, then frowned, coming to a stop and folding my arms over my chest.

"What's that for? Nico's pretty cool! He's freaking adorable too, I bet you'd like him." I grinned, elbowing him a little in the ribs now. Nero turned pink all the way to his ears and even Rex seemed to chuckle a little… In his own weird doggy kind of way.

"That's not the point," Nero mumbled, rubbing his ribs a bit with his good arm, then glancing toward the cabin, "I just have this really bad feeling… It's almost like I can feel someone about to die."

"Huh? Don't talk like that! It's creepy, dude."

"_Dude_? You've been hanging out with weird people."

"Have not! You have to meet them, Nero. I promise you'll like them." I assured with a warm smile. He stared at me for a moment, then reluctantly agreed. I smiled and we headed to the platform where Alex and Nico were exchanging clanging blows with their weapons all the while having Jack watch with a flat expression, resting her chin in her hand before looking over. She pushed off the post she was on, putting a hand on her hip.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Roxie and her friend…" She mused aloud, tapping her foot against the post to get the boys' attentions. Nico glanced up, staring at the large hellhound, which slowly curled up on the ground near the platform, seeming to almost smile at being around two sons of Hades. Alex blinked and folded his arms over his chest, still holding his sword in one hand.

"Nero. It's nice to meet you!" He greeted with a grin, cocking his head. Nero blinked, but by the little faint blush on his face, I could tell he was too shy to speak.

"Nero," I began, gesturing to Alex first, "This is Alex Hixon. That's Jack Mancinelli and Nico Di Angelo, you're sharing a cabin with Nico." Nero shifted a little under the looks of the other campers and said nothing. I sighed. This was going to be a tough evening.

After a while we decided to sit down and let others use the platform, even that Eden girl from the Ares cabin showed up. She came over to use, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Hey, looks like you're all right… How's your arm?" She asked Nero, who stared at her for a moment, then merely shrugged. She took the hint that Nero was too shy and looked at me, frowning a little with a dusty blush on her pale skin.

"Uh, yea…. I never thanked you for, er… Saving my hide…"

"Same to you. Just returning the favor." I answered. Eden nodded, then glanced at Rex, who was snoring rather loudly and rolled onto his belly. She made a face.

"That thing is going to be such a hassle to feed." She muttered. Nico frowned.

"I didn't know it was staying."

"He." Nero blurted. Everyone looked at him and he looked like he regretted even speaking so he looked the other way, bringing the sleeve of his dark gray under shirt to his mouth, nibbling nervously. I smirked, then looked at Nico.

"Yea, his name is Rex and I guess he is staying." I replied for Nero. Eden seemed to smile faintly now, getting on her hunches as she pointed a finger at Nero.

"You're sorta cute, aren't chya? How old are you? Like, ten?" I knew she was teasing, but Nero seemed annoyed at even being talked to, so he turned his head away rather snootily and Eden rolled her eyes, standing up straight. Jack smirked.

"You sure he's not a son of Apollo or something? Maybe Ares? He seems a little stuck up to me." She pointed out. I made a face and Nero merely rolled his eyes and seemed to take sudden interest in pulling some grass out of the ground.

"I think he's just shy," Alex declared, making me smile lightly, "We'll be great friends, don't worry about it! You'll get comfortable here soon enough." Nico even nodded in agreement and eventually, Jack and Eden did as well.

In no time, it was dinner. We went through the usual rituals; piling the plates high with food, tossing offers to the gods (Nero joining Nico at his table). I was left at the Hermes table, basically alone as I sighed quietly, tilting my head and sucking on a spoon with mashed potatoes on it.

I was still curious. There were so many weird things about this camp, but at the same time, I kind of liked it here. It had a homey feel to it. Everyone was chatting. I even noticed that Nero was at least giving Nico one word answers, which was a start and it made me smile to myself. I closed my eyes contently.

Another day gone by at Camp Half-Blood. Little did I know that it was my last.

**That Night**

I had the worst nightmare of anything that I could remember. I was lying down near some dark pit and I was listening to someone muttering bitterly. He had a gruff, but powerful voice and the sound of clawing was following it.

"… Cursed place… I'm here for no reason, don't you see? Come now, little niece… You can't possibly leave me here… I'm nothing like my uncle or Zeus… He's but a child sitting on that throne compared to the rest of us…" He was grumbling, almost like a child himself, but I didn't say that. I just rolled over onto my stomach, grimacing as I felt sore.

"What the… Heck…? Who are you…?" I mumbled tiredly, inching toward the pit carefully to peer in. Maybe I'd get a view of who it was? No, I realized when I felt a huge breath heave from the gaping hole. I managed to tear myself away, but I caught a hand reaching out. It was smoky and dark, but at the same time, it was stained with what looked like blood.

"Who am I, child? Who am I? I am…!" His voice was cut off and I heard a crash from somewhere behind me, making me whip around in time to see a pair of doors open to reveal a group of skeleton guards. My eyes widened as they charged forward. From the pit, I heard whoever was inside yelling.

"Darn it all! CHILD! Seek me out if you wish to know… The truth… Your father… He…"

By now, I shot awake, gasping in cold sweat and I guessed I kicked my staff from its place leaning against the wall because it clattered to the floor and everyone was awake by now. I winced as lights flooded the room, making me grimace. Travis and Conner, as well as the rest of the cabin, stared at me as I stared back.

"What the heck was that?" Travis asked at last. I blinked, then smiled weakly, mussing up my disheveled hair.

"Ah, sorry. Really weird dream… Sorry." I admitted. Some people grumbled in annoyance while others merely sighed. The lights went out again and I curled back under my sleeping bag, frowning to myself.

That wasn't a normal dream and I could tell… Something about that guy, though. It was like I could feel him pulling me and that's when I knew.

I had to leave Camp Half-Huts- I mean, Half-Blood.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Phew. :D Finally got back on track with ideas O:! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this xD I was getting random for a bit because I totally forgot my plot plans, but now I have them again! I have more OC entries in this one than I did in the last one o.o! :) It's awesome! Don't freak if your character doesn't show up right away, I usually want to find a good scene for them to pop up in, so yea. ^^ Well, thanks very much for reading, hope the characters are in character, and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANOTHER CHAPTER. O3o**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! RICK RIORDAN DOES! I also do not own any of the other characters within this fan fiction, save for the following:**

**Roxie Belle**

**Nero Huthanial**

**Max Trival**

**Rex**

**Adam Harris**

****

Chapter Four: **The Map Called My Dreams**

I headed to the platform to practice with my scythe, making take a couple stabs at the dummy after I had split up with Nero. He had said he'd gotten a pretty bad dream too, but of course, his didn't shock me. He only mentioned one real irking thing and that was the fact that he saw someone's back facing him…

A very tall man that radiated power and we could only guess it was Hades and I think that unnerved Nero rather deeply. He finally found one of his parents and even they don't want to look at him. It made me pretty mad, actually. Why would gods do such a thing?

Turning their backs on their own children! It was worse than anything a monster could do, at least they pay attention to you!

I scowled as I went up to the platform, whipping the staff off my back and letting the tip hit the ground. The silver blades sliced open, shining in the sunlight as the barbed wire shot around the handle, save for where I was holding it. I swung the scythe around and slashed at the straw dummy nearby. Its head went flying into the air and I ignored the fact that apparently someone had caught it. I swung my foot up and kicked the dummy in the gut.

"Someone seems mad." A raspy, cutting edge voice that reminded me of a biker from the movie's said. I whipped around, finding myself staring at a tall boy, about my age. He had thick dark hair to the nape of his neck and it was all choppy and brushed to the right, matching his caramel eyes. The most stunning feature other than the two scars that sliced right across his face over his nose and that curved over his right eye, was his left arm.

It was entirely made of metal, mechanical with round joints in his elbow, shoulder, and his fingers. It was very well made too and my jaw dropped. Not only was this guy pretty good looking, but he had the greatest mechanical arm I had ever seen. For some reason, I felt like I'd seen something that well made before and my brows knitted together curiously before looked up at the boy's face.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly. He frowned, holding the straw dummy's head in his real hand before dropping it.

"Never mind, if you're too out of hearing to hear it… My name's Adam Harris, son of Ares." He greeted. I blinked, ignoring the insult to stare at his arm.

"How did that happen?" I asked in surprise. Adam frowned, rolling his eyes.

"Don't ask things like that unless you freaking say your name first, cousin." He retorted. I frowned, clenching my fists a little, feeling heat rise in my face. Oh yea, he was definitely an arrogant son of Ares.

"Roxie Belle. How do you know I'm your cousin anyway?" I demanded. Adam folded his muscular arm and mechanical arms over his chest, basically sticking his nose in the air almost as snootily as a guy from the Aphrodite cabin.

"I don't call anyone by their name… And if I don't know, then you're a cousin."

"That makes loads of sense." I retorted sarcastically. Adam shrugged, then put his hand on a spiked bat that was hooked to, well, I don't know what it was hooked to because this boy was definitely NOT wearing a belt with his baggy torn jeans hanging low enough so I could see his blue and black plaid boxers.

Ugh, what was with boys and their underwear being shown off?

"You're not busy, let's train and talk."

"What's a son of Ares want with an undetermined like me?" I asked as I stepped up onto the platform. Adam unhooked his bat, gripping it tightly in his mechanical hand. It didn't beep or do anything robotic either and I was still amazed. I really had no idea how it worked, though… It looked like it was attached to his shoulder, maybe further since the sleeves of his shirt were cut off to reveal a metal shoulder.

"Just to talk about some things. Shut up, it's not like I'm going to rip your head off for attacking my baby sister." He replied, swinging the bat sharply. I winced and leapt back, glaring at him for a second and getting a cocked brow before I lunged at him, swinging, but he blocked me.

"Your 'baby sister'?" I asked as I dodged to avoid a strike. Adam nodded as he threw himself back, catching his balance with one hand and swinging his foot up to kick me in the face, but I just barely managed to move, gasping. He stood up straight now after throwing himself back to his feet.

"Clarisse. She's younger than me." Adam answered, then swung around and slammed his bat hard against the side of the scythe, shoving me back across the platform. I blinked in surprise, then watched him stand straight.

"You wanna leave camp?" He asked. My lips parted, but I couldn't speak. How did he know that? It was like… He crept into my head or something. I twitched, then frowned at him.

"How did you know?"

"I just do… If you wanna leave, I have the best way so that you don't run into harpies on the way out. Not to mention I have a friend in New York City that will most likely provide us with a little help."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I've got nothing against you. My sister deserved what she got and more. And… Maybe I feel like I need a little break from this cramped in place."

"… I'll think about it…"

"Think fast." He stated and he meant that for two reasons. One, to hurry up and make my decision. And two, because he swung his bat at me again and I yelped. I parried while taking a jolting step back, wincing as the sparks flew from the spiked grinding against the barbed wire. He pulled back, then just nodded at me and went to leave, but I stomped my foot.

"Hey, you never told me what happened to your arm!" I protested nosily. Adam shrugged, his mechanical arm making a little clink sound of the joints moving amongst the plates.

"Fight with my brother."

"…?"

"Deimos, God of Terror."

"Oops." I mumbled. Adam rolled his eyes, hooking his bat back onto his waist while putting his hand on his hip.

"Don't 'oops'. It doesn't matter."

"Well… What did your dad say?" I asked curiously. Probably stepped on a landmine because I saw a flame ignite in Adam's melted caramel eyes.

"Nothing! What the heck do I care what he thinks? Just keep your silly little mind on the decision, cousin, not my personal problems! You're almost as terrible as Chiron!" He snapped viciously, making me stiffen. Adam snorted and turned, walking away and I could almost see the steam brewing around him.

Note to self: Never ask a half-blood about their parent. They'll be mad.

I sighed and went on throughout the day, letting Adam's offer play in my head. Why should I trust someone like him? I shook my head and decided to ask Eden, daughter of Ares, about this. I searched around and found her just leaving the archery range, muttering about a Hermes child cheating.

"Hey, Eden!" I called, running over to her. She looked up, wiping sweat from her brow before putting her fists on her hips.

"What is it? Shouldn't you be in arts and crafts right now?"

"Oops. Oh well," I shrugged, making Eden merely roll her eyes, "Your brother, Adam… Uhm, I just met him at the practice field…" Eden crinkled her nose, waving a hand in her face idly before an amused smirk spread across her face.

"Oh, _him_. It's good that you have friends here in Camp Half-Blood, Roxie, but Adam's probably not gonna be one of them. Not if your temper is as bad as Nero said it was."

"You talked to Nero?"

"For a bit… Anyway, Adam's just a competitive brat. He's technically 'grounded' right now from doing anything, but staying in the camp. He got a big huge fight with our brother, Deimos, over spring break and lost his arm."

"I saw that… How did he get that arm? It was like totally flawless!"

"It was made special by Hephaestus himself by request of our father, but he told Adam that he was banned from ever leaving the camp for starting a fight with Deimos."

"But Adam lost."

"Yup."

"… Shouldn't Deimos get in trouble too?"

"Nope."

"… Sounds fair." I muttered dryly, feeling a moment of pity for Adam. Eden shrugged, averting her eyes.

"Deimos and Phobos, his brother the God of Fear, get some special treatment."

"Because they're full gods." I deadpanned. Eden stuck out her tongue rather flatly as a response and I sighed, looking the other way. I was tempted to tell Eden what Adam had offered me. I mean, I couldn't go alone, could I? No. I had to have at least three or four other people with me.

"Eden… Adam mentioned something that might help me. I haven't exactly told anyone yet…"

"Hm?" She glanced at me curiously and I told her about the ring, the nightmare, and Adam's offer and immediately Eden's eyes grew wide, but not in horror, with the familiar look I saw in most children of Ares' eyes.

Adventure.

"Sneaking out of camp to find out who this evil guy is? That sounds like a rush," Eden murmured, folding her arms over her chest, cocking her head toward the sky, then frowned, "But what about Mr. D? He'll find out for sure. He's caught Percy doing it before."

"I have no idea, apparently, Adam has a plan."

"Hmm… If his plan is full proof, then maybe I'll take back what I said about him being a dunderhead."

"Perfect."

Eden and I discussed it a little more and agreed that we were going to corner Adam later after dinner and demand the full scale ideas of his little plot. Although, we also conversed over why Adam said it in the first place. Though we came to the conclusion that Adam just wanted a break from camp and was letting loose that teenage rebellious streak, I still had a brewing feeling that Adam wanted to leave for a bigger reason…

Maybe he thought he'd run into Deimos again? And get revenge? Jeez, I hope not. If Deimos didn't care about ripping off his brother's arm, he wouldn't mind doing it again and I don't think Hephaestus would be all that thrilled to make another mechanical arm for Ares' kid.

After this, I managed to sneak into arts and crafts without getting screamed at. They just threw a pile of clay in front of us and commanded us to make something, anything that was useful. I just picked up a ball of the thick stuff and began to roll it around in my hands, glancing at Alex, who sat beside me, looking rather amused as he molded the clay into a very crude doll of Clarisse. How did I know it was Clarisse?

Because it looked almost exactly like her.

"Hey, Alex," I whispered, "Do you know Adam? From the Ares cabin?" Alex crinkled up his nose, but he was still smirking a little as he dug his pinkie into Clay Clarisse's nose.

"Ehehehe, Adam? Oh yea. All the guys here know Adam. People've fought with him at least once in their entire stay here." He answered, squishing the face into a ball and rolling it up. I kept molding the clay, staring at Alex with a raised brow.

"Oh? So he really is competitive."

"Definitely. I hate having to go against his cabin during capture the flag. He gets really nasty about things."

"He cheats?"

"Nope. Adam doesn't need to cheat. He can whip people like cream cheese."

"Have you fought him once?" I asked. Alex visibly blushed as he clenched his fist over the clay, his smile sort of cocky.

"Ah, yea… But I'm waiting for a rematch." He replied. I didn't ask anymore about his history with Adam. It was obvious that Alex had a bit of tension with him. That made me falter a bit. I didn't want to go on this mission without him. Alex had a comforting atmosphere around him, despite his constant flirting. It was good to have someone there to provide you with relief.

"Say… I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening, doll face." Alex replied. I blushed, glaring at him and punching him in the shoulder, but more playfully as it made him laugh. I laid out the story for him, watching him nod and make faces every so often before he shrugged, looking at me. Straight at me, his deep blue eyes locking on me.

"I'll follow you to the end of the world."

"I take it that's a yes."

"That's a very big yes… Holy crap." He stated, staring at something. I blinked and followed his gaze to the clay in my hands. What had been a lumpy pile of clay was now molded rather neatly into a young guy, holding what looked like a shield in front of himself. My eyes widened and I dropped the little guy and his head rolled off, making me wince. I felt like a murderer for some reason.

"That was amazing, you did it without even looking!" Alex exclaimed, ignoring the fact that the thing's head had fallen off. I stared at the headless clay model on my table.

"Yea… I have no idea how I did that."

"You got talent! If it was a girl we were looking for, I'd say Athena." Alex pointed out, leaning in to study the little thing. I continued to stare at the clay model.

He was actually pretty good, I had to admit. The clay model's skin was smoothed and his expression was just the perfect fit for his personality… Personality? I couldn't remember even coming up with a personality. I grimaced a little and picked up the clay model's head, sticking it back on and smoothing his neck so it looked like his head never fell off.

"That's so weird. It looks like it's about to come alive." Alex declared."Yea… I feel like it is…" I murmured, running my nail through the clay model's hair to create the details. I had no idea how I was doing this, but I liked it. It made me smile. I felt like I was creating an actual person and the feeling of power was almost making the gears in my mind catch fire.

After arts and crafts, the nymph teaching asked to keep the clay model (who I named Kyler). She ended up setting the little baked clay model on her front desk. He was sitting there holding his shield and he had a shy little smile on his face now… I had no idea how the smile got there.

As far as I knew, Alex and Eden were eager to accompany the little mission. Now I had my chance to see Nero as I went to the pegasi stables. He was there, his arm all healed up, and Rex nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where's the pup?" I asked him as I waited for the pegasi to file out. Nero glanced at me after strapping a metal plate of armor on his right forearm.

"Back at the cabin… I didn't know hellhounds ate Milky Biscuits."

"Neither did I. Hey, Nero… I was wondering if you wanted to go on a little trip with me."

"Hm? Trip? Roxie, if you're planning some kind of villainous travel…"

"Don't worry! A son of Ares brought it to my attention."

"That makes everything better." Nero muttered dryly, the sarcasm oozing from his voice and making me smirk. As we got onto the pegasi, flying around a bit, I told Nero everything that Adam had told me as well as my shared thoughts with Alex and Eden.

"Hm, I dunno, Belle," He said at last, "Sounds fishy to me… And isn't that bad luck to bring more than three people?"

"Oh, please. Don't believe that hooey."

"Hard not to. We're riding pegasi."

"Touché. Look, I think the amount of people going is good. We can cover more ground and if we leave a group behind, they can help the first group if they're in a jam. I don't get why those stupid people say 'three is enough'. It's obviously not." I explained with a little huff after the pegasi landed. I slid off, listening to the thing whinny.

"I still have a bad feeling about this…" Nero muttered.

"Calm down. Be a little optimistic. It could be worse."

"Coming from you 'we're gonna die, this test sucks'." He mocked, referring to the time I freaked during a pop quiz in chemistry. I blushed and elbowed him, making him smirk. It was good to see him getting comfortable and I almost felt bad asking him to go on this trip, but at the same time, I didn't feel right leaving him behind. Something told me he had to come too.

Dinner was coming soon and I couldn't find Jack anywhere. I stopped by her cabin on the way back from the wrestling area, but her cabin mates not only shooed me for having dirty sneakers, but told me that Jack was not there. I frowned and went to the practice field, finding her right away. She was jamming her sword into a dummy's gut, ripping the straw out of it.

I swallowed. She looked pretty peeved. I approached cautiously, leaning on a post to watch before she whipped around, ready to shout, but stopped at the sight of me, pursing her lips before huffing.

"Hey." She greeted stiffly.

"Uh, hi… You mad or something?"

"Just annoyed," She muttered bitterly, "Chiron happily sent someone else from my cabin along with Clarisse on a quest." I blinked, tilting my head.

"Quest?"

"It's basically a super important trip that demigods get sent on when they've shown mastery in a skill, earning the right to go on some dangerous and adventurous quest, but… They were only sent because they were free if chores today."

"… Where did they go?"

"Oh, I don't know… Apparently to some place in Cali…"

"… Hmm, so you like quests?"

"Heck yea. They're like a get-outta-camp-free card and prove yourself to the gods… I want to prove that I'm nothing like the rest of _her_ children." Jack spat, referring to her mother, Aphrodite. Now, I don't know if it was just me… But I think Jack really, really, _really_ hated her mother. It made me cringe.

Did all half-bloods hate their parents…? Well, judging by the fact that they basically ignored us and set stereotypes for us, I guess I should probably hate my dad.

Whoever he was.

"How would you like to go on a trip?" I asked. Jack stopped her scowling to perk up slightly, peeking at me out the corner of her eye.

"I'm listening." She stated. I grinned and I wondered if this was how Alex felt when he knew something good was coming.

By dinner, I had told Eden, Alex, Jack, and Nero the plan. They agreed and we all decided that we were going to basically jump Adam after dinner. He seemed pretty oblivious to our plot as we lined up to toss offerings into the fire. Unlike most of his cabin, he just chucked a rib inside and turned, heading back to his table. All the while, his mechanical made a loose clinking sound, like maybe a bolt was loose or something.

For his sake, I hoped not. We sat down, Mr. D giving his announcement and whatnot when the entertainment came. It wasn't particularly a planned entertainment, but it just happened. Even Percy wasn't expecting his sister to hop up onto the table, shouting something about singing screamo for the campfire. Most people from the Ares and Hephaestus cabin were agreeing while the Aphrodite cabin argued heatedly, the Apollo cabin joining their argument with Dionysus's cabin.

It was the weirdest argument ever.

"We sing the same songs all over again, like 'Oh my Dragon!' I've lost count on how many times we've sung that!" Percy's sister, Taylor, declared, her sea green eyes almost glowing in the dark.

"It's better than the Yeah Yeah Yeahs!"

"GREEN DAY!" Someone from the Hephaestus cabin bellowed. I was temped to leap in and say Korn or maybe Vampire Weekend or the White Rabbits. Of course, the argument was settled when Mr. D pulled all the kids back into their seats with well placed grapevines that whipped around their waists, tugging them back down.

"Thank you, Miss. Johnson-"

"Jackson!" Taylor leapt in.

"-for disturbing the peace. If I were a cop, I'd have you arrested, but since I'm not, I'll just assign you extra chores. We're going to sing the same old songs just because it's funny to see you guys make faces like brats." Mr. D drawled, an evil glint in his eyes. I twitched a little. Maybe I wouldn't be so sad to leave this place.

Then dinner was over. I shot up out of my seat, almost tripping over Conner, who stuck his foot out on purpose with a little snicker before I stomped on it, making him yelp. I stuck my tongue out at him. It was another random occurrence, don't ask. He was probably just mad that I woke him up at one in the morning.

I saw Nero get into position, followed by Jack, Eden, and Alex. We nodded to each other as we split off around Adam, who was easily making his through the campers toward the fire pit. However, he stopped by his cabin and that's when we got him.

He walked inside and Eden went in first, probably to smooth talk her way into making him stay a moment before we walked in. Adam frowned, cocking his head.

"A party? This isn't Dionysus's cabin." He stated.

"We want to know exactly what this plan is about." I answered. He lifted a brow, then looked at Eden, who smirked, tapping her foot tauntingly. Adam scowled at last, then turned to face us with pursed lips.

"It's exactly what I said. I know how to get out of camp."

"How?" Eden demanded. Adam glared at her.

"You don't actually think everyone takes the Old Biddy Express, do you, sister? No, Chiron, Argus, and Mr. D always keep a good supply of vehicles in a garage nearby. We just need to sneak over, hotwire a jeep, and be on our way."

"To where?" Jack questioned, putting a fist on her hip and giving Adam a sassy look. He merely rolled his eyes, looking the other way.

"You're a nosy bunch… Wherever her dreams lead us. It's got to be in the right direction." He said, turning to me. All eyes landed on me and I stiffened.

"Wait… My nightmare…? How did you-"

"Your nightmare mentioned the Underworld, Roxie," Eden groaned, "If that means we're going to the Underworld…"

"Sounds like a challenge." Jack admitted with a frown.

"No way." Nero stated and I glared at him.

"What do you mean 'no way'?" I demanded. Nero glared back at me, mostly because we were arguing in front of others. He tensed up and finally spoke, but very quietly.

"I'm not going to the Underworld."

"Why not?" I snapped.

"I thought you were a son of Hades," Eden agreed with a sniff, "What's so scary about your own domain?" Nero shifted uncomfortably and I could see some red growing in his cheeks out of shame of being scared. Scared of his own father, Hades, Lord of the Underworld.

"I'm… Not going to get entangled with him… Sorry…" Nero mumbled. I gritted my teeth, then whipped around to face Adam, who was scowling still at both Eden and Nero.

"When do you wanna leave?" I asked.

"Belle!" Nero protested angrily. I smirked, spinning around to face him and shoving a thumb at my chest.

"You may be scared to face Hades, but I'm _not_! I probably should, but it's hard for me to be scared of someone I've never met." I admitted with a shrug. Nero grimaced and said nothing more. We looked at Adam, who nodded at last.

"All right, we're gonna leave in the morning, bright and early. Just before breakfast. It's better because I suck at driving at night, so-"

"Whoa, hold up," Eden interrupted, "You're driving us? Driving us where and how is it legal for _you_ without an arm to drive?"

"I have an arm," Adam snapped, clenching his mechanical fist tightly, "And I'm a great driver! I don't even drivers' education, but that's not the point! You're not listening, sister!"

"Well, sorry." Eden drawled, flicking her hand out at Adam's face. Adam scowled at her, then looked at the rest of us."As I was saying, I'll drive us into New York to meet up with a friend of mine, Darren, so he can provide us with some… Supplies. Maybe we'll rest a night or something there and see what her next dream says. As far as I know, though, we're going straight west."

"Got it." I nodded.

"So, what? Roxie's our map and you're our chauffer?" Eden asked. Adam rolled his eyes, but nodded. Jack crinkled up her nose in displeasure.

"Hold up, Adam, aren't you grounded?" She asked. Adam stared at her flatly.

"So?"

"Never mind."

"All right," I announced, "So we'll get some sleep and meet on Half-Blood Hill, then?"

"Just on the other side… Avoid Peleus or he might get us in trouble." Adam added, making a face at merely talking about the large dragon that guarded the Golden Fleece that protected the magical borders of the camp. We agreed on the meeting spot and hurriedly headed to our cabins as the campfire songs ended with mostly grumbling and huffs.

I easily slipped into the Hermes cabin after tagging along behind a girl named Marissa and her friends. It was pretty easy to blend in, I noticed with surprise as we headed into the cabin. I changed into a dark red concert t-shirt and black jeans and put my pajamas on over it, wearing my coat to make sure I was all ready. When asked about the coat, I just said I was freezing.

I laid my head down on the pillow, hugging the sleeping bag over me as I stared out the nearby window at the glittering sea of stars above. After a while, I drifted back to sleep and found myself plunged into a dark room, only lanterns surrounding the round jagged walls. It was definitely the inside of a cavern or something. At the center, someone was struggling with a huge pile of darkness and he was spitting curses under his breath.

I saw someone talking to him, well, more like complaining and chiding. His dark hair was cut short and rather modern like, brushed mostly to the left side while a bit of it was in a short ponytail near his right temple. His matching eyes seemed to almost glint with a mischievous sort of look, his skin olive. He was dressed in a milky chocolate tunic with a gold crest on the left shoulder. He looked pretty young, maybe mid-late twenties.

"What? Is all that weight too much, brother? Please, you've carried it for so long there's no need to complain."

"Shut up, Epimetheus, you big-mouthed fool! I'd like to see you carry this thing!"

"I bet I could.""Try it." The man sneered. Epimetheus smirked at him and surprised me by childishly sticking out his tongue.

"I'm not stupid, there's no way you can lure me into taking such a burden."

"I'll have you strung up by your toes like a pig, Epimetheus!"

"Pff…" Epimetheus didn't finish his next string of taunting as the sound of a door opening and slamming shut echoed through the room, but my vision was beginning to grow fuzzy on the edges, I could only make out a little bit of this struggling dark-haired man under the weight and Epimetheus.

"Ah, brother! You're back with the McDonald's! Thank goodness, I was starving…" His voice was beginning to fade out and I could only make out the man under the heavy darkness roar some colorful words.

Wow. I didn't know if the dream came because I was starving for junk food or maybe I was nervous for the trip, but that was totally weird. I thought about telling the others, but there was no way.

Gods didn't eat McDonalds… Right?

****

**A/N: o-o This seemed slightly rushed to me, but it's probably because I'm excited to write more of their adventure xD I also made another OC, Adam Harris ^^~ He's going to be an interesting little snot, lol. Well, I think that's about it! Thanks very much for reading, hope the characters are in character (more of them to come), and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! RICK RIORDAN DOES! I also do not own any of the characters within this fan fiction, save for the following:**

**Roxie Belle**

**Nero Huthanial**

**Adam Harris**

**Rex**

**A/N: Normally I don't do this, but I think I should just lay this down. This is NOT an OC contest. All the characters submitted have been detailed, and even if they weren't, I'd request more information so they have a chance to see their OC. There is no contest, no prizes, just another OC story for PJO, please and thank you.**

****

Chapter Five: **Never Feed the Driver of a Stolen Van!**

This was it. We were finally going to be home free. Or so I thought until I realized that horses can apparently talk, especially if you're a child of their creator.

I was all ready to go. I had pulled off my pajamas and thrown them into a bag that I 'borrowed' from the camp store. I stuffed my clothes in there and something called nectar and ambrosia in case I was seriously injured. I stood at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill with my bag over my shoulder, my staff strapped onto my back and a gentle morning breeze billowing my jacket as I tied my hair back in a loose ponytail.

Jack came running only shortly after I arrived, wearing a Blue Oyster Cult shirt with a dark blue windbreaker, patched up, over top and basic jeans with tears, white converse making up the rest of her attire, save for her newspaper boy hat was slightly tilted.

"Hey, I hardly slept a wink," Jack panted for air, shaking her head, "Wayy too excited to do this. It's like a coffee buzz, only worse." I snickered in response and we looked over to see Alex arrive next. He wore a simple black shirt that only buttoned half way down with the logo AERO on the breast pocket. A pair of camo skinny jeans and a bag slung over his shoulder, his sword bouncing on his hip, made up his outfit. I felt my cheeks heat.

"You like him~" Jack sang quietly, wagging a finger all knowingly. I blushed even more and flailed a hand at her.

"Ssh! He's coming! Hi, Alex!" I agreed with a weak smile as he came over. He was grinning, as usual, with a cocky glint in his eye that could have people mistaking him for a Hermes child rather than a child of Zeus.

"Helloooo, ladies! Wow, Roxie, your cheeks are pretty pink. You sick? Or are you just happy to see me?" He raised his eyebrows tauntingly and I punched his shoulder.

"I'm not sick! And of course, I'm happy to see you, but don't be a weirdo about it!" I insisted and he just grinned some more. I glanced at Jack, who was smirking with her arms folded over her chest.

"You're all a bunch of weirdos." A voice stated and I looked up to see Nero approaching, without Rex, thank the gods. Nero, dressed in a black jean jacket over his usual dark gray thermal turtleneck and black t-shirt and matching jeans, only carried a small messenger bag like myself and a thin celestial bronze sword with a leather bound handle hung from his belt.

"You're one to talk." Jack snorted. Alex beamed instead, waving his hand like a moron.

"Nero! You actually made it!" He greeted. Nero merely nodded, stifling a small yawn.

"How'd you get out without alerting Nico?" Jack questioned curiously, cocking her head to peer over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't been followed. Nero frowned. He had the cutest frown, his nose scrunching up a little and the corner of his mouth lifting while his brows knitted together. It actually looked more like a confused look, but if you knew him like I did, it was definitely a frown.

"Nico wasn't in the cabin."

"That's not good." Alex and I stated in unison, then shared quick glances before looking back at Nero, who merely shrugged. Jack grimaced and whipped around to stare down the hill, then back over.

"Ugh, this is starting to get me anxious now. What if Eden and Adam don't show up?" She shifted nervously, pulling the brim of her hat down a bit to hide her uneasy expression, the toe of her converse stabbing the grass. At the top of the hill, Peleus grumbled in his sleep, rolling over so he was on his back and smoke billowed from his nose. We had all stiffened at once, staring at the large dragon and I unconsciously grabbed Alex's hand. As soon as we knew it was safe, I immediately let go to glare at him and he just smirked.

"That was close." Jack whispered with a grimace.

"I told you," Nero muttered, "This is too dangerous. If you guys are scared of a dragon, then the Underworld is going to be worse."

"Who said I was scared?" Jack challenged, a flame igniting in her kaleidoscope eyes that made me smirk. That's why I liked Jack. She wasn't like her siblings, all pampered and forcing make up on everyone else. She would probably much rather force her sword up your-

"Sup, half-bloods!" Eden's voice greeted cheerfully. We all looked up to see Eden and Adam coming over the hill. Eden wore a solid midnight blue polo shirt and faded jeans, a pair of white sunglasses sitting atop her head and a loose gray zip-up hoodie over top, a pack on her back. Her odd butterfly necklace hung around her neck, reflecting the rising sun.

Beside her, a less enthusiastic Adam trudged along. His dark hair was wet, probably because he stopped for a short, and some of it hung over his caramel eyes. He wore a black shirt with torn off sleeves and extremely baggy jeans to show off a pair of gray boxers. One of those loose looking gangster hats sat sideways on his head, a dollar sign sewn into the brim. His dark skater shoes were torn at one part and he wore no pack, his bat hanging, again, somehow on his waist.

"About time you made it," Jack retorted, "You guys took your sweet time."

"From the looks of it, you stopped to shower." Alex pointed out rather dryly. Nero shook his head while Adam rolled his eyes."I have hygiene needs too."

"How do you wash with your arm being-" Nero elbowed me and I blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed. I felt wayyyy too curious. Adam just stared at me blankly while Eden thrust a finger in the air matter-of-factly.

"All right, let's do this! New York City, here we come!" She announced, in a quiet voice of course.

"Not so fast." Another voice stated. We all froze for a split second before whipping around to see who was standing near the top of Half-Blood Hill. It was none other than Percy Jackson, his bronze sword tight in his grip.

"Percy!" Alex exclaimed immediately. I winced and glanced at the dragon, but that thing was out like a light… Some guardian. Percy frowned.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" He asked.

"How did you know we were gonna be here?" Jack snapped at the same time as Percy questioned us. Percy averted his eyes, then looked back, his expression determined now.

"Blackjack told me. He said Roxie and Nero were talking about it." He stated. I felt the eyes on Nero and I. Crap… I didn't know horses could talk, let alone understand us.

"Great." I muttered. Jack grimaced and Nero seemed to be blushing with embarrassment while Adam glared in Percy's direction.

"Buzz off, cousin. We're not going to let a little slime like you interfere." He snapped, gripping the bat on his waist. Percy gripped his sword tightly, lifting it slightly just in case Adam did attack him straight on. Eden scuffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Don't even try and challenge us, Jackson. You'll be down in no time flat." She retorted.

"If I can beat your dad, I can beat you." Percy threw back. Eden's pinkish red eyes flashed and she glared at him in annoyance, tensing up as she seemed to radiate the same anger that Adam was glowing with. Percy gritted his teeth and he took a step toward us, but Nero did something that shocked me. He brought his thumb and forefinger to his lips and whistled as loud as he could.

We all gasped and Percy froze dead in his tracks. At first, we were afraid it would wake Peleus, but the dragon only groaned and rolled back over onto its gut. However, it did wake one beast.

A happy, romping puppy named Rex.

Rex's footsteps pounded the ground and that for sure was waking up Peleus. The dragon grumbled and its eyes slowly flickered open, all its eyelids peeling back to stare at the scene. It probably looked weird as Rex came racing over the hill, straight at Percy, who gasped and wined, whipping around to face the hellhound.

"Rex, stay! Sit!" Nero commanded aloud, thrusting his hand out and lowering it in a sitting gesture. Rex barked and sat down, his tail thwacking right into Percy and knocking him straight at the tree that held the Golden Fleece.

"RUN!" Adam bellowed, shoving each of us to get our attention, as if his voice wasn't enough to jolt us back to reality. We were on the move, racing down the hill after Adam and sure enough, we could make out a garage like building. I paused to glance at Percy, who was struggling to get to his feet as the dragon snarled at Rex, who merely stared back at him in surprise.

I whipped back around to avoid the fight that was most likely to ensue.

Our sneakers slapped the pavement and kicked up stones as Adam whipped out his bat, swinging it up and down as much as he could, breaking off a padlock on the garage door. He hooked the bat back onto his waist and bent down, giving us more of a view of his boxers.

"I'm not doing this all my self!" He snapped, catching the underside of the garage door. Nero and Alex shared looks, then rushed over and hurriedly helped Adam throw up the door. With the three of them working together, it went up quickly. Although, we could hear a loud roar and a high-pitched yelp from behind us.

Nero stiffened and he was about to turn, but Eden caught his arm and jerked him after us into the garage.

"No time, Nero! You did what you did, come on!" She protested. Nero grimaced, but he followed her. Adam led us straight for a sleek black van. He ran around to the driver's side, throwing open the doors.

"Get in, all of you! Dreamer gets shotgun!" He shouted. I guess that meant me as I watched everyone else hop into the back. I scrambled into the passenger seat, hooking my seatbelt on as Adam scooted down to open a small compartment taking out some wires and ripping them and putting some together.

"How do you know how to do that?" I asked in awe."How do you think he got here?" Eden asked in turn. I blinked at her, then turned as the sound of the engine started. Adam smirked, proud of his deed as he got into the seat, buckling up. He checked his mirrors, earning a groan from Eden.

"This isn't the time to be cautious with driving techniques, Adam! Hurry up and floor it!"

"Shut up, sister! I've got this!" Adam snapped at her and he hit the gas all right. I yelped and caught the arm of the seat as we flew forward out of the garage. Adam jerked hard on the wheel, making a hard left. I got a good view of what was going on at Half-Blood Hill.

And it wasn't pretty.

I began to feel more and more sorry for Percy getting involved as he was in the center of a massive squabble between Peleus and Rex.

Not seconds later was the van flying down the road, roaring straight for New York City."That… That was amazing!" Jack managed at last as she scooted her seat up in the back to get between Adam and I.

"Amazing, yea…" Alex mumbled, holding the side of his head and trying to keep a smile on his face. I felt a little worried, wondering if maybe he'd hit his head or something, but Nero cut in next.

"That was way too close. If the campers and Mr. D hear the fight, he'll know we've escaped and he might be right on our tail any second." He warned quietly. Adam snorted as he swerved around a curve, throwing some of us to the right.

"Let's see how Dionysus deals with the fight first." He responded harshly. I grimaced a little and sank down in my seat a bit, watching trees fly by. Not long after did we enter New York City. My eyes widened. I had almost forgot what it looked like. Wow, I had a bad memory.

The sun made all the tall buildings glow and the Empire State Building seemed to be the brightest, almost disappearing into the clouds. My eyes followed it as we drove past it.

I looked at the radio as AC/DC blared through the speakers, apparently Adam's favorite band. _Highway to Hell_ seemed to be an almost fitting choice, I noted.

Soon, we were pulling into a very beautiful part of the city with small shops selling trinkets and gifts. A flower shop seemed to be our destination, oddly enough. Adam pulled into an alleyway, glancing out the window for a moment with narrowed eyes.

"All right, we can't all go in. We need a couple of us to stay here and guard the van because there is no way in heck I am going to let this baby be ripped off by some homeless bum." He explained sternly.

"Well, well!" Jack sniffed, shrugging her shoulders a bit sassily. Eden smirked, then shrugged, leaning back in her reclining seat.

"Eh, I like this thing. I'mma stay here, bro." She declared. Nero looked at us, shifting a bit.

"I think I rather stick in here." He mumbled softly, looking away shyly. That didn't surprise me. Jack looked from Nero to Eden, then shrugged.

"I like radios. I call shotgun after." She said, which basically said 'I'm sticking with these guys and the radio'. Alex grinned straight at me.

"Sounds like fun, I'm going with you and Adam."

"Sweet." Was my response as I smiled lightly. We got out of the van, Jack clambering into the passenger seat. I walked between Adam and Alex through the back door as Adam didn't want to cause a fuss with his arm on the bustling streets of New York.

Walking inside, I was hit was the sweet smell of summer flowers and chocolate. I smiled comfortably as we walked to the front desk. Adam went right up to the front desk and hit the metal bell with his mechanical arm, which made it ding double time. I found myself staring at a very attractive bin of red and purple roses. They were made of feathers and looked so amazing!

I always wondered how people did that.

"Want one?" Alex asked from beside me with a crooked grin. I blushed and scowled at him, whipping to face my back to him with my arms folded over my chest.

"Oh, please. As if you have any money to buy those things. And even if you did, I wouldn't accept it."

"Why not?"

"Because!" I blushed and squeezed my eyes shut to will it away before glancing at Alex out the corner of my eye to see him smirking at me.

"Welcome- Hey, Adam, haven't seen you around for a while." Alex and I looked up to see a dark-skinned boy coming around a corner from the back. He had one of those big, bouncy afros and his brown eyes matched. He wore a baggy green hoodie, unzipped to show a Plain White T's shirt that matched his long, ripped jeans. A silver chain with a ring on it hung around his neck. A nametag hung on his shirt reading: MY NAME IS DARREN WALTROW.

"I thought Eva worked here." Adam muttered, cocking a brow. Darren shrugged, lifting his eyes to the ceiling, then back down.

"She's upstairs practicing for a dance recital… Hey, man. How long ago did that happen?" He asked, gesturing to the arm. Adam frowned.

"Fight. Say, Darren, some friends and I are headed west… We need some supplies." He added. Darren's eyes flickered a bit curiously, but he said nothing for a moment before nodding slowly, gesturing for us to follow. Alex and I shared looks, but we followed Adam, who followed Darren upstairs. There was a comfortable apartment settled there and I could hear a very, very lovely song playing from a dining room.

Everything had been pushed out of the way, giving way to a girl, probably Eva, dancing like a ballerina. Her auburn hair was tied in a loose ponytail over her shoulder and her green eyes seemed pretty into the music that seemed to float around her calmly. She wore a pale blue tank top with lime green swirls wrapping around in random, vine-like patterns. A pair of sea green shorts went over navy blue leggings, a pair of blue ballet shoes making up the rest of her outfit.

"Wow," I murmured, "She's a great dancer."

"Of course she is." Adam snorted, but he was looking the other way as if he really rather not look, which surprised me. Even Alex was looking with wide, blue eyes. I felt a little flame go off inside me and I hated to admit it, but it was jealousy.

"She's a daughter of Terpsichore, it's only natural." Darren replied. I blinked and looked at him."Daughter of who?"

"Terpsichore, the Muse of Dance. She's one of the Nine Muses… My mom was also a muse, Euterpe, Muse of music."

"That's amazing! I thought it was only gods…"

"No, anyone who falls in love." Darren answered and I saw his eyes drift back to Eva in the dining room. She had finished a spin and landed perfectly on both her tiptoes, her eyes closed now. I wanted to smile, but I was attracted to something Darren had picked up from a bookcase in the hallway. It looked like a musical instrument, some kind of little flute made of wood with vine-like designs.

"Here," Darren said, "This one is pretty strong. It'll only work three times, though, so make sure you use it wisely."

"What's it do?" I asked stupidly, staring at the flute in Adam's palm. Darren cocked a brow, looking at me. Before he could answer, though, Eva walked in.

"If the flute is played, it'll release small, almost undetectable darts." She said, answering my question. I blinked and just nodded. Alex grinned.

"Sounds interesting." He stated.

"It is." Eva smiled. Adam rolled his eyes, keeping his eyes off Eva as he looked at Darren.

"Go on." He stated. Darren merely nodded as he took a CD from the bookcase, tossing it to Alex, who caught it and studied the cover. In crude cursive it read: MUSIC OF PAN, THE GOD OF WILD~

"There are three tracks," Darren informed, "Each one about what? Seven minutes? And if I were you, I wouldn't listen to them while driving or anything important. They lull you to sleep.""How's this going to help?" Adam demanded almost childishly. Darren sighed. Eva let another smile creep across her face.

"We wouldn't be giving it to you if it wasn't important." She answered and I could have sworn I saw Adam's cheeks grow a light pink, but I didn't have time to stare as he turned the other way, huffing a little stubbornly.

There was a tone from downstairs, someone ringing the bell. Darren sighed again.

"I'll get it. Eva, could you give Adam the last few things?" He asked and Eva nodded before stealing a kiss and it made me blush myself. Well, that's kind of cute. Darren cracked a light smile and was off down the stairs. As my eyes followed him, they drifted over Adam and stopped, my smile fading.

He was tense all over and looked pretty jealous if you ask me. I guess he really liked Eva or something because he was blushing for sure this time.

Eva led us into a comfortable looking kitchen, getting out a bag and packing some extra nectar and ambrosia while handing the boys some Oreos Double Stuffed cookies.

"So, you'll be needing nectar, ambrosia… There's got to be something else for you guys to eat… How about some peaches? I have some left over…"

"Uh, sure… Say, Eva, what's the history with you, Darren, and Adam?"

"Hm? Ahh… Well… Darren and I were the ones that helped Adam get ready for his life as a demigod. We knew it as soon as we scented it."

"Scented it?"

"Demigods give off a strong smell. I guess we can smell it better since we're children of the Muses."

"Aren't you considered demigods too?"

"Sure."

"You go to camp too?"

"Yea, but near the beginning of July since I have classes that don't end until then."

"Huh…" I mused, a little confused. Eva smiled, then blinked as she reached into a cupboard, taking out a glass jar with something sitting inside it. It looked like a weird whistle with a curled end and it was made of celestial bronze.

"Take this… But whatever you do, don't blow it unless you're really planning on hurting Adam."

"What do you mean?"

"This has a sound that Adam can't stand…. I know he's a handful, but this will help you really want to get him in line. Use it wisely, only works once."

"Wow… That's amazing!"

"Yea, it's a wonder what music can do." Eva beamed, then looked up as she heard Darren calling her name. She told me to wait a moment and left. I looked over to see Alex and Adam both stuffing Oreos into their mouths. I glared.

"Hey, don't be pigs! Eat right, you two!" I snapped. Alex grinned and I groaned in disgust at the chunks of dark cookie crumbling around in his mouth. Adam snickered after swallowing, then looked up as Eva came back with an ashen look on her face.

"You, you three, you have to leave." She stated. We blinked.

"Sorry about the cookies." Alex apologized, as if that were the reason she looked so stricken, but she shook her head.

"No, no… Lord Dionysus is here and he's not pleased… At all." She managed, clenching her hands together tightly. Alex, Adam, and I stiffened."Did he see the van?" Adam demanded. Eva shook her head. Alex grimaced, throwing the Oreo bag into the garbage.

"We have to go, come on."

"There's a fire escape out the dining room window. It leads right into the alley with your van. Hurry! Darren can't keep him distracted forever." Eva warned, hurrying with us to the dining room. Sure enough, we found the fire escape and we scrambled. As soon as we hit the ground, we heard a loud yell from in the apartment. Adam's eyes flashed and he looked up, just in time to see a grape vine come swiveling out the window. His eyes widened.

"Into the van, now!" He yelled. Alex and I hopped into the back seat, both of us almost terrifying Nero and Eden as we practically threw ourselves on top of them.

"What the heck?" Eden cried in shock, wiggling out from under my body and scrunching herself up near Nero, who was smashed against the door with a wince.

"Mr. D found us!" I exclaimed and Eden gasped, whipping around as Adam slammed the drivers' door shut.

"Step on it, Adam!"

"Already on it!" Adam called back, his foot hitting the gas. Jack, who apparently had been napping in the passenger's seat, yelped and caught herself, settling back with her seatbelt on.

"What the heck is going on? You guys look like you saw a ghost!" She exclaimed.

"No, Mr. D." Alex replied, seeming pretty calm now as we fled the alleyway, driving at full speed down the road and onto the highway. Jack grimaced, frowning as she glanced over the shoulder of her seat.

"We're screwed if he's after us. He's a god, he'll probably already know our destination." She warned.

"Tch," Eden snorted, "If Percy can fight a god, we can too! Especially one like Dionysus."

"Stop saying his name, sister." Adam scolded as he drove, his caramel eyes locked on the road as he steadied the wheel and the speeding limit. Eden merely rolled her eyes and Jack smirked.

"I wouldn't underestimate Lord Dionysus… He's young for a god, but he's powerful and he knows what he's doing. Aren't you the one who said he's caught Percy before? The Son of Poseidon?" She asked. Eden stiffened a little, wincing. I sighed, shaking my head as I set the pack Eva had given us on my lap. I stared at it for a while with tired eyes.

We continued to drive on and on until my stomach growled. What made me smirk was then Alex's stomach growled, then Eden's, then Nero's, then Jack's and Adam's. We all groaned in unison.

We got out our packs and put our money together, coming up with fifteen dollars.

"Hey, that should be enough for something from MickeyD's." Alex pointed out, poking a quarter. I frowned.

"Yea, but what about gas for the van? There's no way we can _walk_ all the way to Los Angeles." I replied. Alex snapped his fingers, pouting a little as if to say 'ah, crap'.

"Well, we can't go hungry! What're we going to do?" Jack asked with a miserable sigh, holding her stomach and slumping down in the passenger's seat. I looked away, then suddenly remembered Eva packing peaches. I tore open the bag and pulled out a fruit.

"Hey, it's not a BigMac, but it's something." I pointed out, handing one to Jack, who stared at it with a weird look before shrugging. I handed one to everyone, but Adam since he was driving, but he looked like he was willing to get us in an accident so long as he got something to eat.

"Here," I handed Jack another peach, "Give him some of that." Jack turned a light pink, gripping the fruit in her fist.

"Wh-What? I'm not feeding him!" She protested. Adam rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to eat your hand off, cousin." He muttered.

"I have a name!"

"That I don't wanna use."

"Fine, then I won't share!"

"If you don't, then I _will_ eat your hand off!"

"Guys, quit arguing," Alex protested, getting between them, "That's not going to help anything, we need relax. If Jack won't feed you, then somebody will have to."

"Why not you?" Eden asked dryly. Alex made a face.

"Ew."

"Forget it," Adam snapped, "I can drive with one hand. Give me that." He snatched the peach away from Jack and as soon as he did, the whole van swerved. Jack hit her head against the window while the rest of us in the back basically all smashed into each other to the right.

"Ow." Nero mumbled as Eden landed in his lap, her elbow in his ribs. Eden winced, blushing lightly.

"Sorry…" She murmured, then winced as Alex tried to scoot away from her, but another sharp curve sent Alex slamming right into me and knocking me to the floor, Eden and Nero following."UGH, Adam! You doofus! Quit it! I'm getting sick back here!" Eden yelled angrily, scrambling to get up to the front where Jack had been thrust right into Adam, knocking him a little further into the next lane.

"Good thing I hit your real arm," Jack muttered, pushing away from him with a light blush, still glaring, "Here, give me that!" She snatched the peach from Adam's grip, making him scowl, then wince as she shoved the peach at his mouth.

We were back on track now, but we decided to move the seats off to the side in the back to give us more room. Thank goodness Alex brought some cards to play with. Eden, Alex, and I sat in the back, playing the only game that I knew how to play…

Go Fish.

Nero just sprawled out on a seat for a nap while Jack finished feeding Adam, tossing the peach core out the window. We basically drove in silence, save for the AC/DC and Blue Oyster Cult playing on the rock station. Soon enough, though, Adam was pulling over for gas in a station out in the middle of nowhere really.

It looked more like a desert to be honest, but there were still spots of trees.

"Get out and stretch," Adam told us as he kicked open the door, "Dreamer's coming with me. Sister, you can fill the tank."

"Yes, sir." Eden responded sarcastically and slid open the door, hopping out. I followed Adam inside the gas station, taking our money and a golden drachma with us.

"What's this for?" I asked him as we walked in, the bell ringing over head. Adam frowned, averting his eyes.

"Mortals can be greedy. It's gold, so he'll probably take it instead of the money, so then we can get some real food…. Fruit doesn't settle with me well." He added. I smiled crookedly at him, then took the fifteen bucks to purchase some snacks while Adam watched through the window as Eden filled the tank.

After tossing in some chips, those little Campbell portable soups, and two huge things of pop, I was walking up to the register with Adam by my side. The clerk was pretty young with dark hair slicked back and fiery looking eyes, but he wore a crooked smirk along with a pair of shredded jeans and black jean jacket over a matching concert t-shirt.

Adam wasn't even looking, still watching Eden with narrowed eyes as if he were expecting her to mess up… Or maybe he had something else on his mind. Anyway, he slid the drachma onto the counter and the guy behind the counter seemed to brighten, but only slightly and in a very… I don't know, creepy manner?

"Nice choice, but we don't accept drachmas." He stated. Adam stiffened and whipped around to stare at the man.

"Phobos!" He gasped. I blinked, then stared at the handsome young teenager behind the counter. Whoa, that was Phobos, God of Fear?

"What're you doing working at a gas station?" I blurted. Phobos rolled his eyes, leaning on his elbow on the counter and toying with the coin.

"We get out more than our old man, so why not show up to do his work for him?" He asked, jabbing a thumb at Adam, who seemed to pale slightly. I guess this meant they were probably going to beat Adam to a bloody pulp and take us back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Back off," I snapped, slamming my fist on the counter and making Phobos' attention snap back to me, "Whether you own this place or not, take the drachma and let us go. Who knows? We might die on the way there or back or something like that, it'll save you time."

"But where's the fun in that?" Phobos challenged and his eyes locked on mine and I felt a cold chill rush through me.

"I… There is no fun… He-He's your brother, right?" I asked, wondering where my confidence went in that short moment. Phobos smirked, drumming his fingers on the counter.

"Brother, schmother. Now why don't you guys step around back?"

"Run!" Adam blurted and grabbed my arm, making me yelp and stumble after him. We bolted out of the gas station, but skidded to a halt to see someone leaning on the hood of our van. He was a bulky guy, looking very much like Phobos, except he had a terribly scarred face.

"Oh no." Adam managed, still gripping my arm. The guy near the van glanced up with a wicked grin.

"Hey, baby bro, haven't seen ya in a couple months. Nice new arm ya got there." I automatically knew who this was. Deimos and he didn't look friendly at all.

"Buzz off," Adam snarled, "Don't get in our way."

"I wouldn't be threatening me, gimpy! I've got some leverage here." Deimos taunted and shoved down on the hood, causing the van to go up partially and I saw Jack in the passenger seat yelp and grab the seat tightly. I gritted my teeth.

"Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this and neither do you! Why don't you hotheads mind your own business? Or are you guys just little puppies working for your daddy?" I barked. Deimos' eyes flared like hot flames and he let go of the van, taking a step toward us and I did the first thing that came to my mind, whipping out my staff that burst into its double-sided scythe shape.

Immediately, Deimos' eyes cooled, but they narrowed as a wicked grin came across his face.

"Hey, hey, Phobos, looky what she's got." He called. I winced and snapped my head to see Phobos coming out of the gas station, a thumb hooked into his jean pocket and a pinched look of disgust on his face.

"Haven't seen that thing in a while…" He muttered. Deimos nodded in agreement and I immediately was hooked, lowering the weapon.

"Wait, you've seen this before?" I asked eagerly. Adam winced and jerked on my arm.

"Don't listen to them, cousin! They're just trying to distract you!" He warned, but Deimos locked his gave on him with a grin.

"Shut your big mouth, squirt." He snapped his fingers and , a slimy looking serpent appeared covering Adam's mouth. His eyes widened and he immediately tried to rip the thing off. I winced and glared at Deimos.

"Leave him alone! You guys are jerks!" I protested.

"I wouldn't be calling us that, girlie, if you know what's good for you." Deimos warned, flashing Adam another wicked smirk. Adam winced a little, digging his nails into the slimy thing, but having no luck it ripping it off. Phobos snickered. I was getting tense and nervous now, but I didn't speak I word when I saw Eden slipping out from behind the van, holding a finger to her lips. I looked back at Deimos.

"Wait, you guys said you've seen this weapon before. What did you mean by that?" I asked. Phobos rolled his eyes, putting a fist on his hip.

"That's a Titan weapon, duh."

"It's called _Eternity_," Deimos responded with a smirk, "The blades represent the frozen time and the barbed wire means that we're always locked in the state… It used to belong to the worst kind of evil in the world called Kronos." As soon as he said the name, I dropped the scythe. It was starting to feel hot and it was burning my skin. I winced and looked up in time for Deimos to lunge at me with a knife withdrawn, a wild look on his face. I gasped.

Eden took her chance and leapt on Deimos' back, covering his eyes and shouting at me.

"Get to the van! NOW!" She shouted. I nodded, then yelped, ducking to avoid a slash with Phobos' knife, which sliced across Deimos' face. Deimos yelled a pain.

"You idiot! NOT ME, THEM!" He shouted.

"Sorry, sorry." Phobos drawled, then went after me, but I managed to duck to the side, scooping up my blade. Phobos slashed at me again, but this time, Adam leapt in the way and the knife cut right through the serpent on his mouth, making him gasp. Adam leapt back and shoved me toward the van."GO! Now, hurry!" He ordered. I nodded and whipped around to move for the van while at the same time swinging my scythe around to slash at Deimos' ankles. He howled and fell over, making Phobos yelp and leap back out of the way. Eden scrambled away, taking a quick chance to whip around and kick Deimos in the head before running after us.

Eden launched herself into the van, throwing the door shut behind her while Adam and I ran around to the other side to hop in. Adam had just thrown open his door when Deimos appeared at his side. I didn't have time to even yell as Deimos grabbed Adam's mechanical arm and jerked as hard as he could. Adam's eyes widened and his mouth popped open, but no sound came out as he was thrown back against the gas pump.

The sound of metal tearing and bolts flying followed and I turned to see that Deimos had completely torn off Adam's mechanical arm. Adam stumbled and fell to his knees, gasping for air, his face paling. Deimos smirked and dropped the crushed mechanical arm.

"Hephaestus makes some good limbs, but they ain't good enough for you, baby brother." He mocked and swung his foot back to kick Adam in the gut, but I was moving fast. I lunged forward and slammed right into Deimos, making him yell in shock. We both crashed into the ground, my voice carrying over the crashing.

"Someone grab Adam!" I shouted. I saw Alex and Eden scramble out of the van, grabbing up Adam while Nero snatched up his busted arm. They charged back into the van as Phobos came rounding the van, his eyes flashing sharply as I scrambled to my feet. I stumbled back and got ready to get into the van when my eyes locked with Phobos'.

Everything seemed to vanish in that split second and I felt like I was crammed into a cold metal box, my breath choking off. I gasped for air and I could hear a weird snarling from somewhere, but I couldn't tell where! I felt like I was going explode in that split second, but suddenly, I felt someone jerking on my shoulders rather violently.

I was snapped back to reality as Eden yelled in my ear.

"HIT THE GAS!" She roared and I did. My foot pounded on the accelerator and we rushed forward, Phobos just barely getting out of the way and glaring after us. We rode on in silence, all of us breathing hard. I looked in the rearview mirror to see Adam staring at the floor with a wide-eyed expression, breathing heavily through his nose, while his other hand tightly gripped his jeans.

"His arm," Eden managed, "It's… Completely ripped off. The gears are torn in half and we're missing several bolts to screw his joint back…"

"We have to go back." Nero suggested, well, it sounded more like a statement to me and I grimaced.

"No way! We're already out of New York and almost all the way into Illinois, it's too late to turn back!" I protested.

"But how're we going to fight jerks like Phobos and Deimos, even monsters when we're one hand short?" Nero demanded. I frowned, then averted my eyes."We're going to have to find a mechanic." I muttered as I drove, keeping my eyes on the road now.

"Where the heck are we going to find a mechanic who specializes in arms?" Eden asked with a sigh, glancing at Adam, who twitched and glared at her. Eden huffed and looked the other way now. I gripped the wheel a little."I don't know…"

****

**A/N: Yup! That's the end of that chapter! More to come! O:! I'm excited for when they get to the Underworld o3o Lots of ideas… Anyway, I think that's it. Thank you very much for reading, hope the characters are in character, and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the Sixth Chapter :D!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! RICK RIORDAN DOES! I also do not own any of the characters within this fan fiction, save for the following:**

**Roxie Belle**

**Nero Huthanial**

**Adam Harris**

**Rex**

**Julian**

****

Chapter Six: **My Friend Becomes a Human Puppet…**

We continued to drive all the way into Kansas and I was getting exhausted, my arms getting sluggish and my eyelids feeling heavy. I shifted a little and grabbed a Dorito, taking a bite and looking back at the road. In the passenger's seat, Jack shifted a little, glancing at me sleepily.

"Hey, you've been driving for a while, maybe you should pull over so we can sleep." She suggested. I sighed and nodded, pulling over to the side of the road. I turned off the car and let the seat fall back. I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I remembered _why_ I didn't like sleeping at that point.

I found myself back near that deep pit in the Underworld, lying on my gut and I was sore again, like I had been beat with a giant fist. The voice from the pit was muttering again, rather bitterly and I could make out something… Something moving toward the top…

"… Now, there's no time to waste, little niece… Hurry…" He was groaning impatiently. I glared at little at the pit, digging my nails into the dirt around it.

"I can't get… There without help… Adam's arm…"

"Ugh," The monster roared in annoyance, "Excuses, just like my brother! It's all he ever makes…. Worthless excuses that mortals fall for like flies… Seek the man in Arizona by the name of Julian, son of Hephaestus. He'll know what to do."

"Are you sure? Should I even be taking advice from someone who's… In there…?"

"Should you really be talking _back_ to someone who's in here?"

"I guess not…"

"So do what I say!" The thing roared and it shook me so bad I jolted awake, my heart racing. I sat upright in the drivers' seat of the car, watching as the sun peeked over the treetops. I heard myself gasp and everyone else immediately woke up.

"What the heck?" Eden cried, rubbing her eye and grimacing. Jack groaned and threw herself up into a sitting position. I heard Alex, Adam, and Nero merely grumble.

Boys.

I hurriedly grabbed my seatbelt, feeling everyone stare.

"What the heck, Roxie? What's wrong?" Jack asked, cocking a brow.

"An idea! I had a dream and I think I know how we can fix Adam's arm!" I exclaimed as I started the van. Adam blinked and stared at me, then winced as I pulled the van forward.

"A way to fix… My arm? What are you talking about? It's busted, totaled. There's no way-"

"Julian, he's a son of Hephaestus and he lives in Arizona."

"Huh? But, how do you know how to find him?"

"I just do. Sit back and enjoy the ride." I commanded and we zoomed right out of our little parking spot and back onto the highway. I cranked up the radio because I was feeling pretty good about myself right now. Very content as I drove down the road, listening to everyone play some kind of card game in the back seat.

Even Jack had climbed back to join them.

It was a comfortable ride. Judging by the fact that we weren't being chased by Deimos or Phobos, I had guessed we ditched those two jerks. I sighed with relief. We continued on driving through the day and around mid-evening, we saw a big sign that read: WELCOME TO ARIZONA!

I smiled to myself as we cruised on in, but what was bothering me was the fact that we were running out of gas again. The meter was dangerously close to E and I knew we wouldn't survive another gas station visit in case Deimos and Phobos did follow us.

I didn't need to worry, though, because as we road through the desert, a weird looking house was poised there. It was surrounded by heaps of trashed cars and motorcycles. A trio of attractive Harleys sat just outside a garden of barbed wire. I pulled up and stared at the house through the window with a frown.

"Ergh… This place is creepy." Eden muttered. Nero shifted uncomfortably.

"Do we have to go in? I mean, there's always the fact that we can turn around…"

"Don't be such a sissy," Jack snorted as she opened her door, "He's a son of Hephaestus, most of them are pretty levelheaded. He's just trying to scare people away is all."

"Why is the question." Adam muttered, but we climbed out anyway. We walked up to the door, which looked pretty weird with random gears and bolts, plates of metal shifting.

"Maybe we should try the next house." Nero offered, but Alex elbowed him and held a finger to his grinning lips. Nero merely sighed as I hit the doorbell, which made a loud clanging sound like a cowbell and it made my eardrums ring. I winced, holding a hand over my ear and waiting for someone to answer the door.

In moments, the door creaked open and a very fragile looking man was standing behind it, maybe in his late-twenties. He had a mop of chestnut brown hair and a gauze pad over his left eye. I also noticed a sharp snaggle tooth as he looked at us with his single gray eye.

"Can I help you?" He asked softly, shyly. I blinked, then smiled. He wasn't that bad.

"Hi, our friend here… He's lost, erm, his arm. We were wondering if you knew how to fix it?" I asked. Adam shifted a bit uncomfortably, averting his eyes as he held his busted mechanical arm in one hand. Julian looked over and as soon as he saw it, his eye went wide and bright.

"Oh! Oh wow! That's amazing! Well, I mean, sorry about the being busted part, but that's amazing! I'll be happy to help!" He exclaimed and took the arm, gesturing for us to come in with Adam and I leading the way. The house was really weird. It reminded me of that movie, Thirteen Ghosts. The walls were made of some kind of blurry glass and the edges were welded with bronze. Random statues and mechanical parts were hovering everywhere and there was a hand popping out of a wall, its metal fingers looking almost like it was grasping for something.

It was eerie, but Julian seemed pretty happy here, so I guess it was just his style. He led us into a workshop at the end of the house with benches, tools, everything you'd need. He set the arm on a table and told Adam to hop on up.

I stood by to watch with curious, wide eyes. Julian was smiling, his snaggle tooth poking out past his lip as he picked out bolts from a small box.

"Hm, hm… So, how did you find me? Most people think this is abandoned." He said, poking around in the box and matching bolts to the small stump of metal that was left of Adam's arm. Adam frowned and gave the guy a dirty look, which was so rude, but I think Julian was too sucked into the artwork of the arm.

"Uhm… A friend of mine knows you and led us here." I explained, shifting a little. Julian blinked and looked at me sideways.

"Friend… Okay. Good enough for me." He smiled and he got out a drill, glancing around for other parts.

"This might hurt a little since it's embedded with your nerves and stuff, so you can just bite on this." Julian said, taking out a strip of what looked like beef jerky. Adam made a face, but let Julian put the thing in his mouth.

We left to give Julian privacy to work, stepping out into the hallway. Jack was studying one of the arms that were trying to escape the wall, her expression a bit suspicious.

"Uhm… Something about this is creepy. Maybe Eden was right…" She mumbled. Eden sniffed, putting her fists on her hips.

"Of course I am."

"Cocky little-"

"It's fine," Alex interrupted with a shrug, smiling, "We're just getting Adam's arm fixed and we'll be on our way."

"I guess." Jack mumbled, but she didn't look assured. Nero averted his eyes before they widened a little.

"We should go."

"Oh, don't be like that." I groaned, but Nero shook his head.

"I don't like it here… It smells like… Well, to be honest, it smells like a huge pile of rotting corpses."

"How do you know what that smells like?" Eden asked, staring at him in surprise. Nero stared back.

"My aunt's closet." Was all he said before a loud scream of pain ripped through the air, making us all jump and whip around to face the workshop. We hurried to the door and I opened it first to see Adam spitting out the jerky, gasping. I froze, watching thick dribbles of blood oozing from Adam's shoulder where Julian was forcing an already made up arm to his stump.

"Agh!"

"I told you it was going to hurt," Julian sighed, grimacing a little, "Ssh, ssh, little one." It was almost like he was talking to a little kid instead of a tough Ares teenager. I winced, then heard Eden ask from behind me.

"Your aunt's closet smells like corpses?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sorry." Nero apologized, as if it was his fault for even mentioning it. Jack made a face, covering her nose while Alex winced. Adam screamed again as Julian shoved hard on the mechanical limb, making the sound of crunching metal follow. I immediately grabbed Alex's hand, stiffening up.

"It's okay, it's okay," Julian was saying calmly, like he was talking to a baby, "I will make it not hurt so much after…"

"After?" I heard Jack ask uneasily. Julian closed his eye in a smile as he drilled a bolt, making Adam grimace and bite his lip.

"Yes, yes, after. Hmm… After I fix more than your arm…" His voice trailing and then I realized what everyone was worrying about. Of course… The stinking smell, the countless mechanical parts.

This guy was like a freaking puppet maker or something. He had to be.

"Uhm, well, Julian," I began, "I don't know if you should do that." Everyone stared at me, Julian cocked a brow with a little pout.

"No? Why?"

"Well, I mean, because. Adam might want to have something eat before you get to work on the rest of him. Maybe give him one last meal? We have some pizza out in the van." I offered. Julian's eyes twinkled.

"Pizza? Hey… Wait a minute…" He squinted his eye at me and I stared at him, stiffening still.

"Domino's or Pizza Hut?" He asked at last. I wanted to smack my forehead and demand why this guy was so stupid, but instead, I just smiled.

"Pizza Hut of course."

"Okay, fine. Bring the pizza, but no running off… No gas anyway." Julian added with a wicked grin that made me sick to my stomach. Adam hopped off the table, walking after us and holding a hand over his mouth like he was going to puke… Which he did as soon as we got outside. He hunched over the railing of the stairs and vomited, gasping. Eden winced and patted his back.

"It's all right, big guy… We're out of there." She soothed. Adam grimaced a little, wiping his mouth with the back of his head, trembling slightly.

"Y-You're not the one… Who had a strip of human skin in your mouth…" I swore at that moment everyone turned a little green. We went straight for the van, but sure enough, we were out of gas.

"What do we do now?" I groaned in exasperation, throwing up my hands before hiding my face in them. Adam frowned, then turned toward the Harleys.

"… I have an idea." He stated.

"Adam, you can't hotwire a Harley." Eden warned, but Adam got on the bike, staring at it for a while before glancing at us."One of you guys… Pray." He commanded.

"What?" We asked in unison. He rolled his eyes, leaning on the bars of the bike.

"What I just said. Pray to your parents. Ask them to help us now." He ordered. Of course, I'm sure that excluded me since I had no idea who my parent was. Obviously Adam hated his dad too much to even try and pray to him, not to mention, he'd get in trouble for ditching camp.

Everyone closed their eyes tightly and prayed as hard as they could, even Nero and I think he got a little comfort out of doing it. For a second, nothing happened and Adam looked about ready to make a run into the house for some gasoline, but suddenly, all three of the Harleys roared to life.

"Get on," Adam commanded over the roar, "Come on, we have to hurry!"

"You're bad to your old self again," Jack snorted as she hopped on the Harley behind him, gripping him tightly, "Just don't drive this thing like you drove the van!"

"Tch!" Adam snorted. The rest of us shared looks, then hopped on the motorcycles. I got on behind Alex, gripping him around the waist as he started it."Ha, this is awesome! I've always wanted to see how these things work."

"YOU'VE NEVER DRIVEN ONE?" I demanded angrily and he just grinned at me crookedly, mimicking Adam's movements. I glanced over at Nero, who got on the final bike with Eden holding onto him. We made sure we had our packs, ignored the fact that there were no helmets, and went shooting off.

Leaving Julian without his pizza.

It was great! I realized how much I loved riding this thing! Sure, it was annoying that the wind was rushing against me, making my long hair go flying behind me, falling from its ponytail, but it was amazing! It was like freedom! I made a mental note to get a Harley for myself… As soon as I got my official license, that is.

It also occurred to me how warm Alex was. My hands were clasped tightly over his stomach to make sure I stayed on the bike. I smiled lightly and let my cheek rest on his back. I closed my eyes and for a moment, I felt pretty good until I felt him shaking, from laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You cuddling with me back there?"

"Shut up, you cocky little monster! I was plotting to push you off the bike!" I protested and he laughed again. I glared at him, then looked up and realized why people always used 'riding into the sunset' as a perfect ending for a movie.

Because in real life, it really was perfect.

The sun was dipping lower and lower, a huge flaming orb of orange. It cast an eerie golden glow across the darkening sky, sending a cascade of purples, blues, and pinks. I smiled lightly, comfortable as we rode on.

This was awesome.

After a while, I glanced over at Nero and Eden, who was gripping on for dear life, twitching a little. She seemed to be talking to Nero, who was smirking about something. I made a mental note to stick my nose into their business and find out what.

Looking over at Adam and Jack, well, I wasn't surprised to see them arguing. Adam was yelling something about kicking her off the bike while Jack merely retorted that she was going to shove her foot where the sun didn't shine when we stopped.

Jeez.

Those two. It made me smile anyway. I was actually enjoying this trip. Sure, we ran into two total jerks that call themselves gods, a cannibal mechanical doll maker, and Dionysus, but even so, the trip was going smoothly.

I think I fell asleep for a while because I felt Alex talking. Yea, I felt him. His voice was vibrating his back and I didn't know it at first, so I just rubbed my face closer before I heard some laughter and my eyes flickered open to find everyone else staring at me. I felt my face grow hot and I immediately got off the bike, glaring at Alex.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I demanded angrily. Alex grinned as he slid off the Harley.

"I did try, but you were fast asleep. Any weird dreams?" He asked, cocking his head, but now that he mentioned it, I didn't have any weird dreams. I sighed with relief and shook my head. He nodded in turn, then gestured to the small gas station.

"Decided to stop for a break. Adam gave us a drachma to use for snacks, hopefully the humans are as greedy as he said." He murmured. I nodded, then pointed to the bathrooms.

"You can start looking for stuff. I've gotta change."

"Sure thing." I went to the bathrooms and hid in a stall, opening my pack. I changed out of my clothes and into my black pajama shirt with the dead smiley face and matching pajama pants, putting my leather jacket back on. I kept my staff strapped to my back with my bag hanging off my shoulder as I walked into the gas station now, fixing my hair into a higher ponytail.

I walked in to find Alex picking out some Oreos with a can of crab meat and a huge two liter of root bear. I stared at him.

"What the heck?" I asked. Alex looked up, then beamed.

"I love root beer."

"Weirdo… Grab the double-stuffed Oreos, more to eat. We'll have to eat on the picnic tables too. I hardly have room in my bag for something else."

"Yup." We stood there in silence, staring at the food before I shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Uhm… Sorry about grabbing you, ya know, when I freak out…" I mumbled. Alex blinked, then looked up with a very sly glint in his deep blue eyes, which almost seemed to turn lighter.

"Don't be sorry. You do cute things when you're scared." He replied naturally, shrugging. I looked away, then blushed with realization and glared at him, clenching a fist.

"Hey-"

"Guys," Jack came walking in with Adam at her side, "Some hitchhiker gave us this map and it says we're not even that far from Los Angeles! We're gonna make it in one piece- Eh, pardon the pun." She looked at Adam, who just shrugged, looking the other way and I could have sworn I detected a little blush on his face, but before I could ask Jack was telling Alex to put the crab meat away. While they spoke, Adam gestured for me to follow him.

I sighed and obeyed and we ended up near the restrooms in a hallway in the back.

"What?" I asked. Adam glanced over at Jack and Alex to make sure they weren't listening before he looked at me.

"Stop listening to him." He stated. I blinked, then cocked a brow, jabbing a thumb toward Alex.

"Who? Him? He's not _that_ bad, Adam-"

"No, not him. I'm talking about…" Adam's voice trailed as the radio overhead began to play some obnoxiously loud rock band before his voice picked back up, "Menoetius."

As soon as he said the word, I felt like a huge pot of lava had been dumped on my head. I felt warm, like someone was wrapping a hand around me as I stiffened, staring at him past my dark bangs that had fallen free from the ponytail.

"Meno-who?"

"Menoetius," Adam muttered, "I know he's powerful and all, he knows what he's doing most of the time, but not when he's trapped like that. He's been in there for a long time and he probably doesn't know much about the modern world now. He hardly knew anything before he was thrown in there, he was just a hothead."

"Adam… I don't understand… Who…?" My voice trailed as Adam stared at me with almost boiling caramel eyes, his fists clenched, including his brand-new mechanical one.

"Don't say his name out loud… He's very powerful and… Well, let's just say you have to let him go."

"Why? Anyone in Tartarus is super evil, right?"

"No, just wrongly accused," Adam replied and I saw a really creepy smirk tug at the corner of his lips, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. We'll be in Los Angeles soon and there we'll talk more, and don't mention the name to the others."

"But-"

"Just be quiet, you can do that, right?" Adam asked and he reached up with a metal finger, touching my lips so they closed. I stared at him and his cold, metal finger was as icy as his eyes were. I just nodded. He nodded back and we walked out with Jack and Alex trailing after.

We hopped back on the bikes and were off. I still got a sick feeling whenever I heard that person's name in my head.

_Menoetius. Menoetius. Menoetius._

Why did that name sound so familiar? I squeezed my eyes shut and ignored the embarrassing feeling of hugging Alex tighter. I was so uncomfortable…

However, soon enough, we were in Los Angeles, looking for the entrance to the Underworld. Unfortunately, we were all exhausted by now and I was really missing my sleeping bag back at camp. My body was cramped and sore and I wanted to flop down on a bed and never leave it.

"Maybe we can use drachmas to trick a mortal into letting us stay in a hotel?" Jack suggested as we parked the Harleys in a nearby parking lot, walking down the block. I yawned a little.

"I second that suggestion." I agreed sleepily, rubbing my eye and tempted to lean on Alex, but I still had too much pride for that, so I just forced myself to trudge beside him and behind Adam and Jack.

"I wouldn't mind a rest…" Nero murmured. Eden groaned.

"You guys are weaklings! Come on," She stopped to yawn hugely before continuing, "We're almost there! We just have to find a place called DOA Recording Studios! Percy mentioned that that was where the entrance was. Come on! We'll just ask around."

"Actually," Adam muttered, "Eden's right. We can't stop. We have to keep going. We're just going to see this guy and that's it."

"What guy?" Jack and Eden asked together. Alex and Nero shared curious looks, and Nero looked at me. I paled, but didn't meet his eyes. No one spoke as we walked through the fancy and brightly lit streets of Los Angeles.

"Dude, this place is awesome," Jack was pumped after a while, definitely not sleepy, "There's crap loads of things to do here!"

"I love your measuring system." Alex joked, making me laugh. Nero rolled his eyes, but he was smirking anyway while Eden snickered.

"Aw, come on! Look! There's a concert going on over there! We should stop! Come on, just for a second!" Jack urged, but Adam just shushed her as he scanned the buildings. Eden seemed to be getting into the spirit too, poking her face in on windows where they were selling display weapons. Nero just stayed silent, probably wishing he had an iPod like Alex, who was tapping his hand on his thigh.

I glared at him and he offered one of the ear-buds. I stuck it in my ear and listened to AC/DC blaring through it. I rolled my eyes."Highway to Hell? Seriously? Again?"

"It's a good song and it so matches!"

"Look, there it is!" Adam blurted. As soon as he said it, Alex pulled the ear-buds from both our ears. We looked up at a tall black marble building with gold letters reading: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS. It was dark by now and I was surprised it wasn't closed as there were bright lights flooding out of the lobby. Adam led the way inside where people wandered inside aimlessly. The front desk looked more like a podium with a rough looking security guard with dark sunglasses and an earpiece.

He was a dark man, tall and pretty spiffy looking with bleach-blonde hair cut military style and tortoiseshell glasses, a silk Italian suit with a black rose pinned to the label under a silver name tag that read CHARON.

"Your name's familiar." Alex blurted before I could. Charon crinkled up his nose, wagging a finger.

"Oh, no you don't. Don't even test me." He warned. Alex grinned at him instead while Adam rolled his eyes, reaching into his pack and my eyes widened. He pulled out a pretty hefty amount of gold drachmas, dropping them on the podium.

"I don't wanna beat around the bush, so do me a favor, let us into the Underworld, old friend." He said. Charon broke into a satisfied grin, reaching out to touch the gold pieces.

"Oh, my gods… Sweet Hades' that's a lot of drachmas ya got there…"

"And it can all be yours if you take us to the Underworld, no problems, no hassles." Adam stated. Jack looked at me, raising a brow and pursing her lips.

"Is it just me or does he sound like a commercial?" Eden and I snickered while Adam ignored us, glaring at Charon, who nodded, giving a light shrug."Sure, but not all of you. Only three can go." He stated. Adam frowned, then looked at us and we stared back.

"Who's staying?"

"I will!" Nero blurted and I glared at him.

"Don't be stupid, you can't stay behind. You're a son of Hades." I winced when Adam glared at me, but Charon was too busy drooling over the money to even give a flying rat.

"The dreamer has to go," Adam stated firmly, "So does the child of Hades'. I will go as well. That's three. You three can stay here."

"Fine by me." Alex stated, although, he seemed uneasy still and was giving me a weird look that basically said 'you better be careful down there'. I just nodded, then looked at Eden, who sniffed and folded her arms over her chest huffing. Jack merely nodded. We looked back at Charon, who snapped back to attention and nodded."All right, come on, kiddies. The rest of you stay in here… Entertain these fools." He added, gesturing to the restless spirits. Jack and Eden shuddered while Alex made a face, sticking out his tongue before smiling at me as if to reassure me. I smiled meekly back before we ended up going into an elevator.

But it didn't stay like that for long as it slowly began to fog over. We were heading down, down, down, then forward and we found ourselves standing in a boat. Charon began to look more and more like a dead person, the skin on his face becoming invisible, giving us a view of his skull while his clothes were swapped for a heavy black robe.

I was feeling uneasy and I was starting to feel a little… Doubtful? Maybe this was all a bad idea… Maybe we shouldn't have come…

"Don't," Nero said from beside me, frowning, "Thinking like that will make you get lost. You have to keep a goal in mind and fight for it."

"… You'd know how to do that." I muttered. I didn't mean it to be mean, but it was true. Nero had to fight a battle every day he came home and it made me shiver to think about it, so I picked a goal and stuck with it.

Find this Menoetius, whoever he was, inside the darkest pits of the Underworld…

Tartarus.

After a while, the wooden barge slowly came to a halt through the thick, polluted river, the River of Styx. We finally got off the boat, shuffling along side the spirits that were on with us.

"So, where's Tartarus?" I asked. Adam frowned and we both looked at Nero, who was staring straight ahead at the hordes and hordes of spirits. He looked sick to his stomach and very nervous. Of course, up ahead was the ever so famous three headed dog, Cerberus, who looked like an overgrown hellhound.

Cerberus was grumbled and growling at some spirits, sniffing them right up his nose and back out, which was pretty nasty. I made a mental note to ask for immortality any chance I got.

We were inching carefully along the line, but Cerberus was beginning to growl and I elbowed Nero.

"You're a son of Hades, he'll like you!"

"To eat!" Nero protested. Adam scowled.

"Are you a coward or something? Tell the stupid mutt off!" He snapped. Nero glared at him.

"Your attitude is really starting to tick me off."

"And you're starting to make me wonder if you're a _girl_.""That's it." Nero lunged for him and Adam did too, but I shoved my fist against both of them, glaring.

"HEY! Cut it out, both of you! Adam, you don't know Nero well enough to make any sort of statement, so shut up! Same goes for you, Nero! Both of you are being childish, so put a sock in it! If no one wants to take a risk, then I will!" I snarled at them. They both stared at me and I ended up setting off an alarm.

Yup. That's me, trying to be inconspicuous.

The alarm went off and we bolted right past, the sound of Cerberus's barking shaking the place. He bounded after us, but we managed to squirm past a gigantic black tree. When I glanced over my shoulder, I saw a group of skeleton soldiers running by, yelling after what they probably thought was us.

We kept running for a while until we found ourselves standing in a very dark, depressing room. No, not room… A cave, a huge cavern with a gaping hole the size of the Empire State building!

I stared at the hole, holding my breath. Nero stopped as soon as he saw it and took a step back. Adam stared, then looked at me."Well, you're call." He stated.

"My call…?" I asked, confused. Nero looked from Adam to me, then back glaring."What the heck is going on? You guys act like you have a dirty secret and whatever it is, I want to know."

"Adam mentioned someone named-"

"Shut up!" Adam basically shrieked. I stared at him and Nero did too before behind us, the huge hole sucked in a deep breath, almost tearing us in with it if we hadn't of grabbed onto each other. I winced, but that's when I heard it and I think Nero and Adam heard too, both of them stiffening in terror.

"Child, you've come," A voice groaned from inside, "Perfect, perfect… Ah, you brought a little host, have you?"

"Host?" I asked, confused, peering over into the pit. Adam pulled me back.

"Be careful." He warned. Nero glared.

"What's going on? Roxie…" He started, but the pit heaved another great sigh and Adam looked at me."Say, 'Lord Menoetius, I summon you'. Do it now." He commanded. I stared at him and I suddenly felt like there was too much pressure on me. Nero was glaring at me, demanding an explanation while Adam was demanding me to repeat what he said I could hear Menoetius in the pit, chuckling deeply.

"I-I don't…"

"Do it!" Adam snapped.

"Roxie, don't! If this guy's in Tartarus, he's in there for a good reason!"

"Ignore him, cousin! He's just trying to prevent you from finding your real father!" Adam shouted. Nero blinked, then glared at him.

"You-You traitor! You're tricking her!"

"I'm not! I know what it's like not to know my parent and even if he turns out to be a jerk, she has the right to know! How did you feel not knowing your father?"

"Better than knowing him in the first place!"

"You're impossible!" They were arguing loudly and Menoetius' laughter was getting louder… Should I risk it? I had to find out who my father was… Obviously someone related to this Menoetius guy… But who? Who IS Menoetius?

No, I had to take the chance… It's not like it'd hurt anyone, right?

"Lord Menoetius," I started, but Nero cut in, yelling at me to shut my big mouth, but I rushed to finish it as he gripped his sword, "I SUMMON YOU!"

The next few minutes terrified me so badly, I was glad I had good bladder control or else I'd of peed my pants. Nero had only taken a step forward, his sword withdrawn while Adam had his mechanical grip on his bat, but he didn't need it.

A huge gust of burning hot black wind shot from the pit and lunged right at Nero, who gasped and was knocked right off his feet and into the cavern wall.

"Nero!" I cried, horror racing through me as an icy cold chill. Adam's eyes flashed and he grabbed my arms, jerking me back before I could run to Nero.

"What're you doing? Let go of me! He needs my help!" I yelled."Don't touch him or you'll ruin the entire process!"

"What process? Adam, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Shut up and watch!" But I didn't want to watch. Nero looked like a rag doll as he was thrown at the wall before he fell on his back to the ground. His eyes were wide and he gasped as if he were having seizure, his body convulsing. He groaned and arched his back up, his hands tensing and trembling in a claw-like motion.

"He's hurt! Adam, you have to let me go!" I shouted at him, jerking, but he was a lot stronger than I was and held me back in a vice grip.

"Don't freak out, all right? Lord Menoetius has no reason to hurt him!"

"What're you talking about?" I demanded. Adam stared at me, then gestured to Nero, who was still trembling on the ground, jerking and groaning."Lord Menoetius needs a powerful host to carry his soul to his destination and what better host than a son of the Big Three? A son of Hades?" He asked. My eyes widened and I immediately managed a punch in his sore shoulder, making him yelp like a kicked puppy.

"You jerk! You big fat jerk! You knew all along! You knew Menoetius needed a host and you were planning all this time to use Nero!" I yelled angrily, feeling my eyes sting with tears of rage. Adam twitched, glaring at me as he seemed to be trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder.

"It's the only way to find out who your father is! Lord Menoetius is GOING there! We're taking him to the Mountain of Despair, where your father is waiting!" He snarled at me. I wanted to yell at him some more, beat him to a bloody pulp, call Phobos and Deimos up to beat the crap outta this little slug, but Nero let out a scream of pain and arched his back a final time, rolling over on his side to curl up, holding his gut.

"Nero! Nero, I'm so sorry," I cried, "I should've listened to you! I'm sorry!" Nero cringed and twitched, gasping out and slamming his hand into the ground, digging his nails into the dirt. He groaned and he seemed to go unconscious now, his eyelids sliding shut and his body going limp.

"Nero!" I managed to jerk away from Adam at last, running over and skidding on my knees beside him. I grabbed his shoulder, shaking him.

"Nero? Nero?" I asked worriedly.

"It's too late," Adam muttered, walking over, rolling his sore shoulder and grimacing, "Lord Menoetius has already possessed his body. It just takes some time for him to adjust to the cramped space. Your friend is a bit smaller than we would have liked."

"WE? Adam, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, I'll slaughter you like a pig!" I threatened and didn't waste a second, shooting to my feet and whipping out my staff, tapping it to release the blades and barbed wire. Adam's eyes narrowed.

"Why have me explain it? We'll just have your dad tell you when we get to-"

"Oh, heck no, you little worm. You're going to tell me everything you have planned so I know whether I should kill you slowly or maybe just torture you." I seethed, holding one of the blades toward the underside of Adam's throat. His eyes seemed to turn to dangerous slits. He was silent for a moment, then spoke steadily.

"The objective was for me to seek out the _one_. The one who dreams of Menoetius and have her raise him from the depths of Tartarus as she's the only one capable. I was to find a suitable host for Lord Menoetius and Nero fit the status the closest. I was supposed to lead you and your friends here, finish the job, then take Lord Menoetius as well as your friends and you to the Mountain of Despair where my employer is waiting."

"Your employer?"

"Well, one of them. I'm sure you know him by the name of Epimetheus."

"Isn't he the Titan of afterthought?"

"And excuses, yup, but I'm not telling you anymore about that. You just need to worry about keeping Menoetius alive or else someone will kill him, which will in turn kill your friend… Not to mention if you displease Lord Menoetius too much, he'll gladly kill your friend and take over another host in your group." Adam explained. I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists tightly on the scythe's handle.

"You sneaky little rat! When this is all over, I'm going to hang you by your toes!" I snapped.

"We'll see about that," Adam shrugged, "I just have a strong feeling we'll be closer after this is all over."

"Over my rotting corpse!"

"Sounds tasty." A voice muttered and it sounded as powerful as the voice from the pit, belonging to none other than the Titan known as Menoetius. I whipped around, lowering my scythe to see Nero slowly pushing himself up to his feet.

No, not Nero… Menoetius.

"You lying scumbag!" I snapped at him. Menoetius grinned at me, with Nero's face and Nero's unique, bright aqua green eyes were now the color of a drachma, shiny and gold with power. I gritted my teeth, putting away my staff as Menoetius stretched, cracking his knuckles and neck by cocking his head from side to side. It was disgusting to think that this Titan was using my best friend's body like a puppet.

"Don't give me such a look, little niece," He drawled, his voice nothing like Nero's, "I have a feeling we'll be great friends."

"Bite me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: O:! Yea, I kinda rushed, sorry. I got overexcited xD! Looks like Roxie's in a spot of trouble now o3o! And the drama still hasn't stopped yet! More to come for sure! Well, thanks very much for reading, hope the characters are in character, and your reviews are the greatest things ever!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANOTHER UPDATE~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! RICK RIORDAN DOES! I also do not own any of the characters within this fan fiction, save for:**

**Roxie Belle**

**Nero Huthanial**

**Adam Harris**

**Max Trival**

**Rex**

****

Chapter Seven: **Our Near Death Escape From Hades and the Cursed Hotel! **

I was so mad that I was shaking now. This smug, dirty Titan was basically wearing Nero's body like some kind of outfit. He was looking down at himself, thrusting his arms out and looking all over.

"Well, well, son of Ares, you made a good choice. The boy is young! And very powerful… Well, for a demigod. Not enough to keep me at bay." He smirked, showing off some of Nero's teeth. I glared at him stiffly, gripping my staff tightly in my fist.

"So what now?" I seethed past them. Adam shrugged and looked at Menoetius, who glanced up with a cocked brow.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Well, we should probably get out of this dank place, ugh, I can still smell that disgusting rat hole!" He snorted, waving a hand in his face. I finally cooled down, but only a little bit to put my scythe away.

At the wrong time.

As soon as I did, there were skeleton guards hording into the cavern and Menoetius barked a curse, whipping around to glare at us with sparkling gold eyes.

"Arrogant brats! You didn't even bother to destroy the guards?" He snarled viciously, making Adam and I cringe.

"It's not like I knew the plan," I snapped at him at last, "I just found out you were plotting to take over my best friend and ruin my life!"

"Well, sorry!" Menoetius retorted childishly. I scowled. Was I dealing with _another_ teenaged boy? I grumbled as the skeletons seemed to be escorting us somewhere. All the while, I wanted to punch Adam to a pulp and wish I hadn't been so curious as to repeat the summon. I watched as Menoetius still seemed to be scanning Nero's body, studying my friend's wrists.

"What the heck?" I demanded. Menoetius rolled his eyes.

"Just making sure there's no marks. I want to have a nice body."

"Freak."

"Watch who you're talking to!"

"Oh, please! You can't possibly be super powerful in the body of a teenager!"

"Powerful enough to break your jaw!" Menoetius snarled. I stuck my tongue out at him and he was about ready to shout, but we were led into a dark and dreary throne room. Hades stood there and I knew it was Hades because he radiated such an attractive power that I almost wanted to submit to anything he told me before I remembered I was standing next to two traitors.

Hades was definitely tall, about ten feet. He dressed in silky black robes with a crown threaded with gold, his skin was as white as Eden's and his hair was jet black to his shoulders. He looked like a huge black cat, lying sprawled in his throne chair made of human bones.

"So, these are my intruders? A trio of rebellious…" His voice trailed as his eyes landed on Menoetius, but he was probably seeing his son, Nero, instead for a split second before his stony eyes grew icy sharp, cold and hateful.

"Rebellious teenagers indeed." Hades muttered coldly. Menoetius wasn't scared at all, though, not like Adam or myself. Instead, he grinned mischievously at the Lord of the Dead."Ah, Hades! Cousin, you're looking very well for your age. My, my. Last I saw of you, you were being barfed up from your father's stomach." He mocked. Hades' eyes flared like the very flames of the place we were in as he sat up in his seat, gripping the arms of his chair.

"You've still got a big mouth, Menoetius… And whoever summoned you as well." His eyes locked on me and I stiffened.

"Lord Hades, I swear-"

"Don't even try to explain to me your idiotic curiosity," He interrupted sharply, making me go silent, "Women… Menoetius, it seems you've made yourself rather comfortable within my son, hm?" The way he said it sounded so weird and I had to fight the urge to giggle, which was really wrong at a time like this with all the drama.

"Oh, very much," Menoetius drawled and held out an arm, smirking, "He's a strong one, just like his daddy, but believe me. As strong as he is, he is still fragile. A wrong step and I'll just as easily cut him to pieces and we wouldn't want that would we? Especially if his mother were to discover." Hades' eyes glowed with rage, but something else too… Maybe worry?

"What in gods' name do you want?" He growled and the room seemed to grow hotter with his rage. Even the skeleton guards shifted uneasily, shrinking back toward the doors.

"Just to have a family reunion," Menoetius responded innocently, "Can't I visit my brothers and little niece?" He gestured to me. Hades glared at me.

"This is your fault?" He demanded. I yelped, jumping back immediately.

"H-Hang on! I-I have no idea what's going on, don't look at me!" I protested.

"He can't hurt you," Menoetius snapped, rolling his eyes, then looking back at Hades, "At least, not if you want to lose your position as King of the Underworld, eh, Corpse Breath?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"How rude! Well, just so we can avoid any more violence-"

"PAH!" Hades snorted.

"-Why don't you let us stroll out of here without any problems, hm? I even promise not to tell _her_ nor kill your precious demigod." Menoetius offered with a cocky grin. Hades' face might as well have turned purple with rage as he rose to his feet.

"You think you can mock me in my own domain, Menoetius? I'll have you sent back to the depths of Tartarus! It's worth the risk!" He bellowed and flung a hand out toward us. Menoetius' eyes flashed and he took a step back, grinning.

"Figures." He stated and he looked at me, holding out his hand.

"Do me a favor, niece, hand me that weapon of yours." He commanded. Before I knew it, I was handing him the staff turn scythe. Menoetius snatched it from me and swung it around as a huge ball of flames shot from Hades' palm. I expected the silver blade to melt, but no, it deflected the flames at a group of skeleton guards, knocking them into a pile of bones.

"You're no match for a Titan by yourself, Hades." Menoetius teased and Hades roared with anger, his voice shaking the room. I gasped and I suddenly wish Alex was beside me so I could grab him, but it was only Adam and I think I rather hug a skeleton guard than him.

"Move for the entrance, children," Menoetius mused with a wild grin, "We're heading back and before we go, Hades… I'm going to tell sweet Mira that you've allowed her son to become a victim of my possession and she'll be all over you about it!"

"MENOETIUS!"

That was the last I heard before there was loud crashing, booming, and explosions. Adam and I were running at top speed, avoiding skeleton guards and the three Furies that shrieked after us like semi-trucks in the rain! My heart was racing, beating against my ribs as if it were trying to run away too.

"Adam, what the heck is he doing?" I yelled over the roaring and barking of Cerberus, spirits moaning and hissing after us, grabbing at our clothes. Adam was yanking me after him.

"Lord Menoetius is a Titan, cousin, don't be stupid! He can easily match Hades now! Once he's in his full form, he can hold Hades down like John Cena and Hornswaggle from WWE."

"This isn't a wrestling match, Adam! You've dragged me into a war between the Olympians and the Titans!"

"So what? The Olympians deserve to be punished! Every last one of them! They escaped Lord Kronos during the last war, but it won't happen this time!"

"What? What's the matter with you? Just because you and your dad-"

"SHUT UP," Adam shrieked, his caramel eyes almost red with rage, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Stop mentioning him! He'll be the first to fall, just you wait! Him and his hotheaded, worthless sons, Deimos and Phobos!"

"You're crazy! You and Menoetius!"

"You don't understand yet! You'll get a better explanation from Epimetheus!"

"I don't understand-"

"I don't care! Just keep running! Lord Menoetius will get us out!"

And he was right. I don't know how or when or where, but he did get us out. Within moments, we were already sailing upwards through thick layers of fog, leaving behind explosions, barking, and shrieking.

"That was fun," Menoetius was laughing like an excited child, tossing me my scythe back, "I feel so refreshed! Nothing like a good battle against my cousin after being crammed in a sewer hole!"

"Jerk." I muttered under my breath, strapping my scythe back. They ignored me as we stepped into the lobby, Charon thankfully being absent, but not Jack, Eden, and Alex. They all leapt to their feet.

"You guys are back!" Alex exclaimed.

"And you look like you just ran a marathon." Jack added with a cocked brow. Eden was frowning too.

"Adam, your shoulder is bleeding again, patch that up…" She muttered. Adam rolled his eyes at her, pulling his shirt slightly over the bloody mess where the metal connected to his skin.

"Are you guys okay…?" Jack asked uneasily, eyeing Menoetius, who was smirking still confident about his battle. By now, all the spirits were fluttering about nervously, whispering curses.

"Everything's fine, half-bloods," Menoetius drawled, making us stare at him, "I handled Hades as well as I could've even if I am in a demigod's body. For now, we should find somewhere to rest… I think I used up too much power."

"What the heck is going on?" Jack demanded immediately.

"What is he talking about?" Eden asked as well, her pinkish red eyes flaring with aggravation. I felt the tears stinging my eyes again and I couldn't answer. I was afraid I'd burst into tears right in front of them, so I just shook my head. Alex stared at me, but he said nothing. I think he knew how I felt.

And then Menoetius led us out.

I felt horrible. This was all my fault. If I hadn't of listened to Adam instead… Nero would still be all right. He wouldn't be smashed inside his own body with a Titan. I should've listened to him when he said this was dangerous.

I had such a big head sometimes and I was just too curious… I was so desperate to find out who my father was, what all my dreams meant, but I had led my friends and I straight into destruction. I clenched my fists at my sides and gritted my teeth some more. I was about ready to cry more, but I felt someone's hand grip my own as we walked down the block.

I blinked and looked down past my tears, following the arm up to Alex's sad face. He gripped my hand tightly and I squeezed back, walking closer to him. I wanted to just sit down and cry, but I knew I couldn't do that. It'd be weak and a waste of time.

All the while as we walked, Menoetius was babbling like a stupid gossip girl and it was starting to annoy me so badly I accidentally clenched my hand too tight around Alex's.

"And the stink, ugh," Menoetius scowled, "Such a wretched place. Forget staying in some ratty Hotel 8, we're going somewhere high class. I'm sure you children have some drachmas, hm? I have the perfect place to stay, heard about it from my uncle. Called the Lotus Hotel and Casino, man, I love casinos. Drinks all around! Ah, and the ladies, so fine. Hmm, I wonder if they'll have any nymphs hanging around there…"

"Lord Menoetius, I don't think stopping at a hotel will-"

"Don't give me your wasted input," Menoetius bellowed at Adam, "We're going to a hotel and you're going to listen to me, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Adam sighed, bowing his head. Eden was looking pretty peeved and Jack had to hold her back, shaking her head and mouthing that it'd be a waste of time to pummel him now… Maybe later in the hotel.

And boy was that hotel a hotel and casino. It was gorgeous and extremely tall. The entrance was an open neon flower and a grinning bellhop was standing there, but his grin seemed to falter as Menoetius strolled on up.

"Rooms." Menoetius commanded.

"Sir, should we _really_ stay in the Lotus Hotel? I mean, they say if you go in-"

"Shut up!" Menoetius snapped at Adam, who winced. Jeez, if I didn't hate Adam's guts right now, I would've felt sorry for him. The bellhop just beamed now, handing us little weird green cards.

"Welcome to the Lotus Hotel and Casino! Enjoy your stay! We have several game rooms open!" He added cheerfully. Menoetius merely nodded and we were led up to our rooms.

We gathered in Menoetius' first to get the full story. I sat on the bed, leaning on Alex shamelessly and frowning at the carpet. Jack and Eden shared a seat on a comfortable leather chair in front of the plasma screen TV while Adam sat with his back on the hotel room door.

Menoetius went into the bathroom.

"Who is that freak? That's not Nero." Eden said at last, her voice edgy and angry. I frowned.

"His name is Menoetius… And he's a Titan."

"The Titan of violence and rage. Total destruction." Adam added on. Everyone glared at him, so he went quiet again. He really shouldn't be talking.

"I don't know what he's doing here," I started, "I was just doing what Adam said… I figured I'd find something about my dad, I wanted to know so badly who he was… This is all my fault. If I hadn't of listened, hadn't of summoned Menoetius, Nero would be all right and we'd all be at camp, listening to Max tell his stupid peanut butter jokes." I got some quizzical stares before everyone heaved a big sigh.

"It's… Not your fault," Jack said at last, "You were just desperate… A lot of us were desperate to find out who our parent was…" Alex nodded, averting his eyes.

"Yea, Jack's right… Sometimes our curiosity gets the best of us…"

"It's still my fault." I groaned and buried my face in my hands, Alex patting me on the back. We didn't have time to discuss it more as a loud yell of fright came from the bathroom. Everyone shared looks and we bolted to our feet and to the bathroom, Alex and Adam throwing open the door first.

My eyes widened and my face drained of all color.

That idiot!

Menoetius was standing there without his shirt on, well, Nero's shirt, and it revealed Nero's back. Every last detail. Every lashed scar that ran along his young, lean back. Every recently made gash, some left in stitches, a brand that highly resembled a Budlight beer cap on his left shoulder blade, and very tiny letters that read MONSTER at the small of his back.

I heard Eden give a squeak of horror and Jack gasped, covering her mouth. Alex grimaced and Adam seemed to just stare in fascination. I felt another rush of anger surge through me as I lunged in, grabbing a plush towel and throwing it at his back.

"You jerk! Keep those covered, idiot! No one's allowed to see that! NO ONE! Nobody saw that, understood?" I shouted, glaring at everyone. Menoetius scowled a bit, holding the towel around himself.

"I was supposed to be getting a flawless body! What in Kronos' name were you rats thinking, giving me something so abused?" He demanded, glaring mostly at Adam, who looked like a fish with his mouth moving and no sound escaping.

"Shut up and just take your shower and change! And don't go flaunting that!" I snapped and Menoetius stuck out his tongue childishly. I went to punch him square in the nose, but Alex caught my fist, pulling me back.

"Roxie, I know how much you want to hit him, believe me, but if you hurt him, you're hurting Nero…" Alex warned softly. I grimaced, then jerked away and walked out of the bathroom, listening to Menoetius curse after me. Everyone filed out into the hallway now in silence before Eden spoke up.

"What… What was that?" She managed, twirling a finger through her white hair uneasily.

"There's no point in hiding it," I muttered, "They're from Nero's aunt. I think I mentioned something before about him not trusting people very easily and she's the reason why."

"What kind of aunt…?" Eden couldn't even finish and I could see her shaking with rage, like she wanted to hunt down Nero's aunt Karen and rip her internal organs out one by one and stomp on them mercilessly. Alex shifted uncomfortably.

"Those… Looked really bad…" He said quietly. I nodded.

"She's a really nasty hag… I've only met her a couple times and on those occasions, she's like a snake. I'm surprised her husband even stays with her… He's probably too scared to." I sighed.

"Why doesn't his uncle help him?" Jack asked softly. I shrugged.

"Nero's uncle, Jupiter… He's sort of blind. Nero said his aunt was the one who blinded him. He told me this creepy story when we were little that his aunt gouged out her husband's eyes with a spoon and keeps them in a jar at her bedside." I explained. Everyone shuddered.

"Well, that's enough excitement for one day," Alex sighed at last, "Let's just go to sleep… Hopefully we'll find out more about this crazy plan tomorrow…" Everyone just nodded and slumped off to their rooms.

I had nightmares all night, so there was no way I could get sleep. I kept tossing and turning wildly, Nero's convulsing body shaking myself awake. I bolted upright several times, drenched in icy sweat, my breath heaving.

I cried a couple times and finally calmed down, clenching the blankets in my fists as I glared out the window at the lit up city of Los Angeles.

I had to stop doing this. Crying and complaining wasn't going to help anything. I had to get rid of Menoetius and I had to get Nero back… I could only pray that Menoetius being in Nero's body wasn't killing him… And while he was in his body, I was going to make his life living-

A knock at my door made me jump. I slid out of bed, glaring at my reflection in the huge windows. I hated the stupid nightgown this place gave me. It was some weird, knee-length navy blue one with ruffled short tank-top sleeves and no pants. I felt totally naked without pants.

I walked to the door and peered through the peephole, seeing Eden standing there. I blinked and opened the door a bit. Eden stood there, wearing a white nightgown with silver stars spotting them. Looks like she was stuck in the same girly sleepwear.

"Hey." I greeted. Eden glanced at me past her disheveled white hair.

"Hey… I couldn't sleep."

"Same here." I stood to the side, letting her in and closing the door. We stood in silence for a moment before I gestured to the bed. We sat down before Eden spoke.

"It's so creepy, to think Nero's stuck inside his own body, not able to do anything…" She mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. I nodded, averting my eyes toward the window.

"I don't know what to do… There's something about Menoetius that's familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"I know what you mean. I can't get it out of my head."

"Do you think it's connected to that Kronos guy? The one who apparently tried to start a Titan War?" I asked. Eden's expression darkened as she clenched her fists in her lap.

"I hope not… Kronos is pure evil. His very name is like a curse, so be careful how you use it… He's clever and very powerful, well, he _was_. He's supposed to be nothing, but dust in the wind now…"

"How did that happen?"

"Long story." Eden replied before another knock was on my door. I blinked and slid off the bed, taking a peek through the peephole. Jack was standing out there, her dark blue hair loose and her kaleidoscope eyes glancing down the hallway to make sure she hadn't woken Adam or Menoetius. She wore a short dark purple nightgown with black-laced trims.

I opened the door, cocking a brow at her. She jumped and saw Eden in the room, then shrugged.

"I've come to join the pajama party." She answered. I smiled and let her in. She came over and hopped on the bed, cross-legged.

"So, what're we talking about in here?" She asked casually, as if nothing was wrong. I grabbed a nearby bag of Oreos, setting it on the bed, where we picked some out.

"About the problem, with Menoetius and Adam and what's going to happen." I sighed at last. Jack nibbled on an Oreo, frowning a bit.

"Menoetius… His name is gods' awful familiar." She murmured.

"That's what I said." Eden admitted with a shrug, crushing some Oreos in her fist and tossing them into her mouth. I shifted a bit, pulling some string from the nightgown I wore.

"Well, we have to look at the situation. Menoetius is on his way to meet, er, I think his brothers and Adam is supposed to help him. I don't know what's going to happen to Nero after Menoetius leaves his body either." I explained.

"He might," Eden paused and we stared at her before she took a deep breath and continued, "He might not live… A Titan inside a demigod. If Menoetius keeps fighting his own battles, he'll eventually wear out Nero's body and it'll kill him."

"So what? Body guard time?" Jack asked with a disgusted expression. Eden nodded confidently now, tapping her fist into her open palm.

"Yea, that's it. We need to keep Menoetius alive, take him to the Mountain of Despair and then we can get him out of Nero's body. That solves the Nero not being killed part!" She exclaimed. Jack cocked a brow.

"Hm, you act like that that was the most important piece of the puzzle." She stated. Eden blushed, twitching a little.

"Sh-Shut up!" She protested. On her pale skin, her blush showed up stronger than any makeup could and it made me smirk. Jack laughed a little and suddenly, she looked like she was shocked back to reality.

"Wait, a second. _Menoetius!_ Titan of violence and rage, that's it," She managed and hurriedly began to explain to a confused looking Eden and I, "Menoetius is a son of Iapetus, the Titan of Mortality! Iapetus had four sons; Menoetius, Titan of violence and rage. Epimetheus, Titan of Afterthought and Excuses. Atlas, Titan who holds the heavens. Prometheus, God of Mankind and Forethought. You said Menoetius calls you little niece. That means it's narrowed the search for who your father is!"

"Jeez, you coulda told me this before!" I cried. Jack shrugged.

"I can't remember everything at the right time, if there was a right time."

"That means my dad has to be either Epimetheus, Atlas, or Prometheus?" I asked nervously. Great, my dad was worse than a god. He was a Titan, apparently as evil as his brother, Menoetius.

"Maybe it's Epimetheus." Eden offered. I twitched.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded as Jack snickered. Eden grinned, waving a hand as she suddenly realized that it sounded funny.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. It was just a suggestion… Because, I mean, you seem to have some excuses handy. I'm probably wrong. Epimetheus is known to be a big brat, kind of like Menoetius. They have like this tension thing going on." She added, wagging a finger. Jack finished laughing to shake her head.

"I think Prometheus is the one who always keeps them in check to be honest. He's pretty clever and he's known for being a genius. I mean, he did create mankind out of clay." She pointed out. Eden nodded. I stared at her.

Clay? He created mankind out of clay? My mind shot back to arts and crafts back at Camp Half-Hood- BLOOD. Camp Half-Blood. The little figurine I made from clay, even Alex had said it looked about ready to jump up and run away. Not to mention, that smile… It just appeared there. I couldn't remember giving him a smile.

"No way," I said suddenly, "It can't be Prometheus, he's way too smart if he created mankind."

"But not Atlas either," Jack countered, "He's really temperamental and not to mention he's known for being sneaky. You haven't shown any signs of being a traitor. You just got confused."

"But it can't be Menoetius," Eden added, "He's already claimed to being your uncle, not your father. Even if he didn't, you're nothing like him."

"I'm so confused." I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Jack held out an Oreo and I took it, crunching down on it. It was fun to pretend it was Menoetius' head. We were silent for a while before Eden spoke up.

"Well… We figured out some things… But what're we going to do when Menoetius is free with his brothers in the Mountain of Despair? Titans running around is definitely a dangerous thing." She explained. Jack nodded.

"Agreed. Especially ones with bad tempers, like Epimetheus, Atlas, and Menoetius."

"How is Atlas a threat if he has to hold up the heavens?" I asked. Jack and Eden shared looks, then looked back.

"He's tricky. He'll easily convince someone to take his burden from him, so whatever you do, be careful and don't let him fool you when we meet him."

"When we meet him," I echoed, "I don't like the way that sounds so soon." Jack and Eden nodded. We talked some more, swapping some stories and before I knew it, I was fast asleep… And having the weirdest dream ever. It wasn't so much a nightmare as just really freaking weird.

I was standing at a McDonalds, holding a tray with a really warm breakfast. It smelled delicious and my stomach was growling, but I had no way to grab something from it because if I did, the tray would fall and it would all end up on the ground. I also felt a weird weight on my right shoulder and there was a voice in my ear, muttering:

"What a freak of nature. Why would you ever be caught dead with him?" The male's voice was asking. He sounded a little squeaky, childish almost, but I had a feeling he wasn't a child at all and I also somehow knew he was talking about Alex. It was making me a little mad."What's wrong with him?" I demanded. The voice snorted.

"He's a son of Zeus, he should be your enemy! Titans and Gods don't mix, milady."

_Milady_? For some reason, I liked the sound of it, but at the same time, I was getting sick to my stomach as the breakfast scent swirled up to my nose. I groaned and the voice in my ear snickered in amusement, but it died down when I saw Alex walking out of the McDonalds beside me, laughing about something.

"That was amazing, Roxie! I've never seen someone smooth talk their way to a free meal like that! We have enough to keep us full for the rest of the ride home!" He exclaimed and he came up to me, giving me a warm kiss on the cheek and I felt my face flare up with a blush. I stared at him in disbelief, but he seemed completely normal to him.

"Hmph!" The squeaky voice in my ear snorted.

In that moment, I woke up to Alex's voice singing as sweetly as he could manage.

"Room service!" He was calling. I grimaced and as the picture of my dream faded out, I found myself covered by darkness. My eyes widened and I bolted upright to find that I had somehow twisted myself around in my hotel bed so my head was at the bottom of the bed. I looked over to see Jack hanging halfway off the bed, her head hidden under one of the fluffy pillows. Eden was flopped out on her stomach, her face smashed against the pillow and a light snoring before she grumbled.

"If that's Alex…" She began in a groan, slowly lifting her face up. Jack held the pillow tighter over her head. I smiled lightly and got out of the bed, walking to the door and yawning, rubbing my eye.

"What do you mean room service?" I asked as I opened the door. Alex was smirking before peeking into the room, giving a whistle.

"Heyyy, I didn't know you were having a pajama party. How come I wasn't invited?" He asked with a childish pout. I rolled my eyes. Jack came rounding the corner to the bathroom, sticking her tongue out at Alex.

"Girls only, Electro Boy." She stated before closing the door behind her. I smirked, then looked back at Alex, just noticing that he was holding a silver cart near him with a very yummy looking breakfast.

"You brought food?" I asked, perplexed. I saw a light blush on Alex's face.

"They have good breakfast." He answered. I smiled and let him in. We took turns dressing and eating. Eden and I were stuffing our faces when Jack came out, dressed in a long sleeve black shirt under a sleeveless leather coat with grey nylon pants with a white strip in the middle of each leg, faded white shoes making up the rest of her outfit.

"You brought breakfast? Such chivalry." Jack pointed out and cocked a brow at me. I stared at her and gulped my food down, scowling a little. Jack smirked and plopped on the bed, picking up a biscuit and allowing me to go in and change. Even from inside the bathroom, I could hear Eden laughing and telling Alex he was a suck up. I rolled my eyes, smirking.

I changed into a pair of black Gauchos and a black, sleeveless turtleneck shirt with gray stripes on it. I laced up a pair of knee-high converse before coming out to finish some breakfast. Eden leapt up to change as well.

"So, what's the plan for today? I'm sure you met up with Adam and Menoetius." Jack pointed out. Alex shifted a little, looking pretty amused by the thought of the traitors.

"Ahaaa, I know why Adam didn't want to come here."

"What do you mean?"

"They're downstairs, in one of the game rooms and there was no getting their attention. Menoetius was too sucked into drinking and flirting at the bar while Adam is just playing a Wii sports game, boxing, I think."

"I love boxing." Jack blurted, then went silent as she innocently put a waffle in her mouth. I frowned.

"What do you mean you can't get there attention?" I asked. Alex scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, averting his eyes."This place is called the Lotus Hotel and Casino, and, well… Percy kind of ran into this place on his first quest."

"And?"

"Well, let's just say it's like a drug, very addictive… Very, very addictive." Alex added on dryly. I cursed under my breath, then looked up to see Eden walking out of the bathroom, all showered and dressed in a dark violet t-shirt with a dead stick figure on it and a pair of gray sweats.

"Man, the shampoo here is great! I love this place- Ah, what?" She asked as we stared at her.

"Nothing." Alex blurted.

"Just don't get comfortable," I muttered, "We need to scram and fast. This place is more dangerous than it looks."

"Don't tell me the food was poisoned." Eden groaned, holding her stomach. I smirked, shaking my head. Alex stood up, stretching.

"Time to pull those guys away from the games. We need to get outta here." He stated. We all nodded in agreement. We packed up our stuff, Eden stealing some of the shampoo and we were heading downstairs. As soon as we were downstairs, my eyes widened upon entering one of the game rooms.

It was amazing! The room was lit up with multi-colored lights and music pounded through the place with the beeping and pinging sounds of the games. Eden's jaw dropped and she started pumping her fists excitedly.

"Oh, oh! This place is neat! We should definitely stay! Look, they have-"

"We have to get Adam and Menoetius, Eden, don't get distracted!" Jack snapped and the sound of their names seemed to snap Eden back as she scowled.

"We should just leave those losers here." She muttered.

"Because that means leaving Nero." I stated. Eden blinked, then sighed, shaking her head, but she followed behind us as we went on the search. We ended up splitting up, Eden and Jack going off in one direction while I walked off with Alex.

"We should take a break," I mused, staring at the cafeteria section, my stomach growling again even though we just ate, "And eat some lunch."

"We just had breakfast!"

"Well, yea, but look! They have _sushi_!"

"They do?" Alex stopped to stare and we watched as some Asian guy began chopping up fish right in front of us, tossing it into the air and doing cool tricks. People clapped and cheered happily, watching in awe. We stood there for a while, our eyes wide and our stomach growling, but when I stepped forward, something fell from my bag and hit my foot, making me yelp. I looked down and spotted a jar that had fallen from my bag with a celestial bronze whistle with a curled end. My eyes widened and I could hear Eva's voice in the back of my mind.

_This has a sound that Adam can't stand…. I know he's a handful, but this will help you really want to get him in line. Use it wisely, only works once._

I bent down and picked it up. Alex was still watching the sushi before I shoved him.

"Hey, Alex, come on, we need to find the others." I stated, but he didn't budge, he was still watching like he was in a trance. I blinked and shoved him again, then punched him in the shoulder.

"Alex!"

"Ssh, wait a second, he's gonna chop up another one!"

"Alex, seriously, it's just a fish!"

"Ssh.""Alexander Hixon!" I protested, but he wasn't about to move from his spot. I gritted my teeth, glaring at him and tempted to leave or beat him up, but then I realized it wasn't exactly his fault. This hotel was designed so you'd never want to leave… Jack had snapped Eden back, saying something that she cared more about than the gaming systems here.

How would I…?

You're kidding me.

I glared at Alex some more, shifting a bit uncomfortably before I pulled on his arm.

"Hey, what-" I cut him off by leaning up and kissing him on the lips real fast before stepping back, glaring at him and trying to ignore the blush on my face. Alex blinked a few times, then stared at me before he broke into a grin.

"That was nice, you shouldn't kept going-"

"Shut up! I did it to snap you outta that trance, come on, you brat." I muttered, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the crowd. I stalked toward the main entrance of the gaming hall, but we were stopped by one of the bellhops, holding two golden cards with a grin on his face.

"Hey there! We've looking for you guys to give you two free-"

"Shove off," I snapped, "We're not interested!" The bellhop blinked, then smiled and tried again."It'll only take a moment. Just sign your names on the cards here and you can have full access to our next floor of gaming systems, including Xbox 360's playing Halo, Left 4 Dead, and-"

"Did you say Halo?" Alex asked. The bellhop nodded, but I shoved him out of the way and dragged Alex with me.

"Where the heck are Jack, Eden, and those two brats?" I demanded, whipping around, still holding Alex's hand. You know, just in case he tried to leave, not because of something else! Don't get any ideas! Alex looked around as well, cocking his head.

"I dunno… I don't…" His voice trailed as familiar laughter came from the bar across the hallway. We shared looks and walked into the bar past the distracted bellhops. Menoetius was sitting on a pool table, holding a wad of cash and a wide grin on his face as he toasted up what looked like some kind of alcoholic beverage with a little candy lotus sticking out of it.

"Drinks are on me!" He announced and the crowd surrounding him cheered and laughed. I stormed up, shoving and pushing people out of my way, Alex right on my tail. I finally got to the pool table and glared up at Menoetius.

"Hey, fool! Get down from there, we have to go!" I shouted. Menoetius blinked, then glared at me.

"You watch your mouth, little niece. And we don't have to go anywhere unless I say we are, so be quiet. Have your boyfriend distract you." He drawled, folding one leg over another. Alex seemed more annoyed that Menoetius was trying to show off rather than the boyfriend comment. In fact, I think he liked that. It just made me blush more as I glared at Menoetius.

"HEY! I don't care who you think you are! If you want world domination, you're leaving this place, got it?" I demanded. Menoetius blinked and that seemed to snap him out of it and a grin spread across his face.

"World domination?"

"Come on! Your little pet is still around here somewhere too!" I commanded, referring to Adam. Menoetius shrugged at last and slid off the pool table, waving goodbye to 'his people' before following us. We managed to go back to the gaming room and finally found the others. Jack and Eden were trying to pry Adam away from a Sims game.

"Get the heck off me! If you keep touching me, I'll rip you to pieces!" Adam snapped, jerking his arm away from his sister. Eden looked pretty peeved now and her cheeks were burning pink.

"Rip me to pieces, you worthless runt?" Eden roared, but Adam ignored her and gripped the game controller again. Jack grimaced, gripping Eden's shoulder.

"Come on, Eden. He's not that important either, let's just get outta here and find the others- Hey, there they are!" She looked up, waving us over. We ran over, but all of us yelling at Adam didn't help either.

"The Aphrodite girl is right," Menoetius snorted, folding his arms over his chest, "Leave him be."

"Ugh!" Eden clenched a fist and I thought she was going to hit Menoetius, but instead, her fist landed right into the back of Adam's left shoulder blade. Adam froze before gasping in pain, his hand grasping his shoulder. I noticed blood seeping through his gray torn tank top."Nice job getting him back to normal." Jack whistled. Eden cracked her knuckles, shaking out her fist a little. I noticed her knuckles were a bit red, probably having collided with the metal of Adam's arm.

"Eh, looked like the only soft spot."

"What the heck was that for?" Adam demanded angrily, glaring at Eden, who stuck her tongue out in return.

"Shut up," Menoetius snorted, "There's no time for your useless bickering. We need to get to the Mountain of Despair."

"So you can ruin everyone's lives, including the Olympian gods and goddesses and get your butt whooped in the process." I offered, but he just glared at me. We finally managed to push our way out and picking up a newspaper, my jaw dropped. Alex grimaced.

"Percy mentioned that." He pointed to the date on the newspaper. Jack gasped.

"We were in there for ten days?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yup, the rushed getaway, the trip to the Lotus Hotel and Casino, all in one chapter. :'D Hopefully it was good. Thank you for reading, hope the characters are in character, and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! Gosh, I'm exhausted, too many late nights :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! RICK RIORDAN DOES! I also do not own any of characters within this fan fiction, save for the following:**

**Roxie Belle**

**Nero Huthanial**

**Adam Harris**

**Max Trival**

**Rex**

**Asmodeus**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Eight: **The Titan Gives Me Man.**

Unbelievable! Ten days in this place? It only felt like a day! I glared at Adam immediately, who was bending his mechanical arm.

"HEY! Why didn't you say this place was like that? We've been gone for ten days!" I shouted angrily, clenching my fist and ready to hit him. Adam glared back at me, folding his arms over his chest.

"I was trying to warn you guys, but Lord Menoetius obviously doesn't have a timed schedule!" He snapped. Menoetius looked up almost innocently from the busy street.

"What? I like fancy hotels… I forgot this place was rigged for time molestation." He responded casually, as if this were no big deal! I scowled.

"I thought you were a Titan! You're more like a kid." I muttered. Menoetius' gold eyes seemed to glow and that same fiery hot feeling spread through me, keeping my mouth shut. He harrumphed and looked the other way.

"This world is different from when I was last here and not to mention, wallowing in a cramped pit with other fools didn't help my thinking process."

"Excuses." I blurted and he snapped his head at me again, but I looked the other way. There was silence for a moment before Adam spoke.

"We'll have to find the Harleys if we're going to get back to the Mountain of Despair." He said, walking forward. Menoetius was at his side and we were following, but Eden didn't like the idea of riding with Menoetius.

"No way, I rather you drag me behind!" She protested.

"Scared?" Menoetius challenged, cocking a brow at her. Eden's pinkish red eyes flared with rage and I could tell she was ready to hit him, but Jack caught her fist, muttering something in her ear before looking over at me. I knew that look. I didn't like what Jack was basically telling me telepathically, but if it was the only way to get this show on the road, I'd do it."I'll ride with Menoetius. Eden, you can ride with Alex…"

"And I'll ride with this loser." Jack stated, jabbing a thumb at Adam, who scowled darkly, but said nothing as he got on the bike, starting it up. Jack got on behind him, saying something in his ear. Adam looked a little confused at first, then seemed to nod slowly. I had no idea what Jack was doing, but whatever it was, she was confident in it because she caught me watching and winked.

I jumped on the bike behind Menoetius, grimacing a little when he smirked, starting the bike.

"Ohh, this thing is freaking sweet," Menoetius declared, "I love the mortal world!"

"Dude, you're not a kid, just follow Adam!" I snapped in annoyance. Menoetius rolled his eyes.

"I can take time to admire things, can't I?" He drawled, but he did end up following Adam, who shot off onto the highway. Eden and Alex roared along side us. The ride was long, for sure, without a doubt. We sailed down the highway and I really rather of let go of Menoetius' waist, but doing that would kill me for sure and I couldn't die without knowing exactly who my father was…

"Menoetius," I spoke up over the roar, "Why can't you tell me who my father is?"

"Because! It's more fun to see ya squirm, kiddo!"

"You're so luck you're in my friend's body or else I'd of pushed you off this bike!" I shouted angrily, glaring at him. He just laughed and we lunged forward some more. He was just having a heck of a time, riding around. He swerved a few times and quite frankly looked very excited. Then again, I'd be excited if I were finally let out of a huge hole in the Underworld. It still got me nervous. He was riding around in Nero's body, which meant any damage done to him is done to Nero.

It didn't take long before we reached this mist surrounded mountain. It definitely looked like a Mountain of Despair and the atmosphere would have been totally dreary and depressing, if Alex hadn't of basically tackled me after we got off the bikes. I yelped a little when he threw his arms around me, grinning right in my face.

"What's this for?" I demanded, giving him a little weak push. He smirked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see your reaction." He replied innocently, letting go and giving me a once over. I frowned.

"What?"

"Just making sure you weren't hurt."

"How sweet." I drawled flatly, earning a crooked grin from him. I rolled my eyes with a light smile, then winced as Menoetius put a hand on my shoulder, leaning toward me a bit too close."Hey, if I were you, I'd be careful who you let hang on you. Your dad might be one of those overprotective guys."

"Titans aren't overprotective." I snapped at him. Menoetius held up his hands as if to surrender before nodding to Adam. They began to lead the way up the mountain and all the while, I could feel a heavy warmth around me. It was like walking into a cozy home after working so hard… A good feeling, but at the same time, the fact that it felt comfortable made me nauseous.

"You okay? You look a little… Green." Alex commented as we walked. I grimaced and shook my head.

"Just… Nervous, I guess…"

"I hope what we talked about is right." Jack said softly from behind me. I nodded in agreement, then looked at Eden, who was clenching her fists again with her arms folded over her chest tightly. She looked about ready to snap, but as nervous as the rest of us.

Adam and Menoetius seemed very confident, although, Adam did well to stalk close behind Menoetius. He seemed like the perfect dog to me…

We finally made it to the top of the mountain where ruins made of black granite were piled as high as houses. Busted columns and statues made of bronze looked almost melted to pieces. It was kind of sad there for a moment, like a heavy layer of depression hung in the air. Like around the gaping mouth of Tartarus.

It didn't take long before we were on the summit of the mountain where everything from my second dream came rushing back and made me go stone still, Jack smacking into the back of me and Eden into her.

"Ow! Roxie, what…?" Jack's voice trailed as she peered over my shoulder and the blood drained from her face. Eden's eyes widened.

"No way…" She murmured. Alex merely flinched and I instinctively grabbed his hand for a split second. Standing at the summit of the mountain, not holding some unidentifiable black mass, but basically the roof of the planet, was the Titan Atlas. His hair was matted to his head with sweat and his eyes were narrowed at the ground, his teeth gritted. Not far away, Epimetheus had his arms folded over his chest, wearing a black trench coat that whipped about in the wind, matching his choppy hair and stony eyes. An almost exact copy of him was standing beside him, wearing a pair of wire rimmed glasses and his longish hair in a ponytail. His face was scarred pretty badly, like he decided to use a cheese grader to shave his face or something. Prometheus.

"It took you long enough," Epimetheus snorted, shoving a hand into his trench coat pocket and gesturing to Atlas, "Now I owe him some drachmas from a bet! Fool!"

"Look who's talking, God of Afterthought and Excuses!" Menoetius snarled viciously, clenching a fist. Epimetheus opened his mouth to argue, but Prometheus waved a hand at him.

"Come now, Epimetheus, don't start now. He just got here… And in a different body." He noted, turning to face Menoetius, who grinned wickedly while Epimetheus seemed to just be noticing this. I winced. I was related to this moron? Oh, please, say he's not my father. Being an uncle would be bad enough.

"Of course and thanks to this lovely lady," Menoetius slipped an arm around my shoulders, making me yelp in surprise as he jerked me close, "I could do it. Your little demigod pet convinced her far enough to use her own best friend."

"It doesn't surprise me," Epimetheus chided, "Humans are so predictable."

"She's not quite a human." Prometheus corrected and Epimetheus merely snorted in response. Atlas growled under his weight, snapping his head to glare at Prometheus and Epimetheus.

"This is lovely and all, but I refuse to remain under this for much longer!" He snarled angrily, his eyes blazing red with anger. I stiffened and was kind of glad for a second that Menoetius had his arm on me, then I realized what just went through my head and I squirmed away from him, glaring."Hey! We got you to your stupid family reunion, now get out of my friend's body!" I yelled angrily. Menoetius laughed and it sounded like a knife scraping on stone as he put a fist on his hip, glancing down at me.

"I dunno, girly, I'm starting to like this kid. Sure he's got some scars, both physically and mentally, but it's so easy to move around in. And being a Son of Hades-"

"You stole a Son of Hades' body?" Epimetheus asked, his brows lifting in surprise.

"Menoetius, you weren't supposed to cause a scene." Prometheus sighed calmly. Atlas snorted, shifting a bit under the weight.

"Did I not tell you, brothers? He's as much a fool as he was when Zeus struck him down during the _first_ war!" He growled. Menoetius twitched and made a rude gesture with his finger.

"Shut up, Atlas! At least I'm not the one with a burden on my bed, eh?""At least I'm not in the body of a worthless teenager." Atlas threw back past gritted teeth.

"Hey!" Eden and I exclaimed in unison, glaring at him. Jack waved a hand idly toward the Titans.

"Wait, wait. What is this all about? Not to push any buttons, but we were just told to escort Menoetius and Adam here. What about us?" She demanded. Epimetheus smirked cockily, his arms folded over his chest again as he stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Think you can all take turns holding the heavens? I'm sure Atlas will appreciate it." He taunted and we all stiffened. Atlas flashed us a very amused grin before wincing when the weight seemed to almost grow heavier.

"As much as I hate to say it," I drawled, "We're just kids. We're not holding that crap for you, especially for _you_."

"Of course not," Prometheus replied softly, "We don't plan to make anyone hold Atlas's burden for now. We'll just have you all stay here for a while, not too long. Well, most of you anyway."

"Most of us?" I questioned curiously, but he said nothing in return as Eden twitched.

"Excuse me? We're not sticking around here to listen to you little boys fight over who has to carry the heavens on their backs! Get out of Nero's body, you worthless scum, or I'll make you!" She barked.

"Feisty. Come try me." Menoetius mocked. I winced and whipped around to grab Eden's shoulder and hold her back, but it wasn't helping. Eden may have been a bit smaller than me, but she definitely packed a punch. Jack had to help me hold her back, Alex catching the back of Eden's shirt.

"Eden, stop! It's not going to help at all, it's just gonna make things worse!" Jack commanded. Eden squirmed, making a grab for her necklace, but Jack and I pulled her hands away.

"Let me go! I'm going to rip this jerk to pieces!" She shouted angrily. Menoetius grinned, then frowned as Adam stepped in front of him.

"I wouldn't mind watching you pummel her," Adam stated, "But you're still in the body of a demigod and we're still capable of dying, especially if Eden attacks your body."

"Who says she'll land a hit?" Menoetius seethed, clenching a fist and ready to hit, but a hand caught his fist and it took me a moment to realize it was Epimetheus gripping his fist, forcing it back.

"Don't bother, if he's her brother, he'll know her strengths. You always were such a cocky brat." He mocked. Menoetius tore his fist away from Epimetheus, fuming.

"You're such a hypocrite! You should've been blasted to Tartarus long ago!"

"Oh, yea right! I was smart and followed Prometheus! He knew what he was talking about! Telling Kronos he'd fail. He's a freaking fortune teller."

"I can't believe you two are twins. Talking smart when you're the dumbest of us four!"

"Shut up! Prometheus!" Epimetheus sounded like a child whining to his twin, who sighed miserably, shaking his head. I grimaced as we finally got a hold of Eden, who was breathing raggedly with anger, her cheeks even tinted a red.

"Look," Prometheus started, "We can't stand out here all day-"

"Beg to differ!" Atlas snarled.

"-We should get inside. We've got a set of comfortable spaces within the mountain where we can stay. Menoetius, don't stay in that boy's body too long. We don't want to kill him."

"Why not?" Menoetius demanded and I guess I felt Eden's rage passing onto me because I stomped right on Menoetius' foot and he yelped, jerking his foot up and catching it in his hands, hopping on one foot rather comically.

"Ow! Ow, what the heck was that for?" He demanded angrily.

"For Nero, you snotfaced brat!" I snapped. Menoetius glared, but Epimetheus just punched him in the shoulder to get his attention toward Prometheus, who just stared at him, but rather powerfully. No one spoke for a while, then Epimetheus offered to show us to our living quarters, but there was no way we were staying the night. I was about ready to formulate some kind of last minute plan to leave, but I felt a hand on my shoulder and that same hot feeling shot right down my spine and I whipped around to see Prometheus looking at me with a studious expression."Not you. You stay." He commanded, then nodded to Epimetheus, who stared at me for a while longer before nodding and walking off with the others. I gave Alex a last minute 'don't worry, I got this' look, but his was rather doubt for a moment before he smiled and flashed me at thumbs up.

I looked at Prometheus, folding my arms over my chest. He was giving me a stern look, looking at me like some kind of misunderstood lunatic in an insane asylum.

"Your friend, the one Menoetius has possessed, is a son of Hades? This means you must have had some dreadfully negative confrontation with the Lord of the Underworld." He murmured, folding his arms and resting his chin on a finger. I blinked and stared at him.

"Yea. Really negative… Uh, erm… I dunno, Lord Prometheus? It's probably a waste of my breath, but worth a try. Please let my friends go, and Nero too. Get Menoetius another host, or even better! Send him back to Tartarus!" I exclaimed, giving a weak smile. I was surprised when a faint smile seemed to touch the scarred lips of this clever Titan.

"If only. No, my dear demigod. I don't plan on keeping your friends, nor the boy. Well, I should hope the boy doesn't have to stay. He's much too young and as strong as Menoetius claims he is, the boy's much too weak to contain Menoetius' spirit."

"Spirit? What do you mean?"

"My dear, my brother is dead."

"…? I'm so confused."

"Understandable. Menoetius' body is dead, destroyed during the first Titan war by Zeus's master bolt. His spirit was cast into Tartarus along with the other Titans. We sent Adam to retrieve select members of Camp Half-Blood to go to the Underworld to fetch Menoetius' soul. His soul was to be summoned and placed inside the body of a demigod child strong enough to contain his soul until we could piece together Menoetius' true body."

"So you guys can do something like Kronos tried to do apparently not long ago? What? Something silly like a Third Titan war or something?" I demanded. Prometheus smiled."Or maybe it was just a simple family reunion."

"Or not." I challenged. Prometheus sighed, then averted his eyes to look into the thick swirling mist around the top of the mountain.

"You seem very fixated on the fact that I would want another war, no. Not with the powerful demigods appearing on the side of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses. I've met with one in particular by the name of Percy Jackson. A very fine young demigod, very powerful. Enough to prove me wrong, a first in a very long time." He explained. I crinkled up my nose a little."Yea… I've met him, but-"

"No, we should rest now," Prometheus replied, seeming to stifle a yawn, "Sleep well."

"… Lord Prometheus?"

"Hm?" He looked at me curiously as he removed his glasses to whip them off with the end of his black button up shirt. I stared at him. Was this really him? Was Prometheus my father…? How would I know? I nibbled on my lower lip before gritting my teeth. No, it shouldn't matter. He's the enemy whether he's my father or not.

"Consider us not friends." I stated. Prometheus sighed.

"I see. Unfortunate…" He responded and he led me into the mountain through the ruins of Mount Othrys. The ruins weren't all terrible. Some of them had fallen into pretty convenient spaces, perfect for resting in. Prometheus led me to a comfortable spot to rest in, well, unless you count the fact that he had those things, empousai, guarding the exits as well as some pretty beefy looking monsters that mostly just stumbled around like fools.

"Oh," Prometheus added, reaching into his jacket pocket, "I've got something for you, you know, for all your hard work at fetching my ignorant brother. Menoetius has caused you quite a lot of trouble, so it's only fair that I reward you." He took out a small clay figurine, only, he was dressed in what looked like some kind of doll's clothes. Just a little clay boy sitting in his hand, wearing a pair of jeans, and an oversized sweatshirt over a blue button up shirt.

"I would've preferred a different gender, but Epimetheus likes to think he knows more about you than I do. Here. His name is Asmodeus. I've basically given him everything, ah, but save for one thing…" Prometheus handed him to me and I was a little uneasy to take it from him, but I reluctantly reached forward to take the little clay figure. His expression was frozen in surprise and he was staring straight up at us, as if trying to figure out what was going on. What was creepy is when I touched Prometheus's hand to take the clay figure, I got a very warm feeling that sent more of a chill down my spine and I shivered.

"What do you mean one thing's missing?" I asked. The doll looked pretty complete to me, but Prometheus pointed a finger down at the model."What does every human need to actually be complete?"

"Uhm… Well, maybe a beating heart for starters-"

"No, no. Don't think that detailed… You've got a very strong one. What do you think it is?" Prometheus asked and stared right into my eyes. I just noticed he had this weird little blossom of a reddish color near his pupil as I stared, but suddenly, I felt like I was sucked into a completely different world.

I was watching someone's hands molding a model, no, not a model, not a figurine… A human. The hands worked swiftly, smoothing out any flaws. Then a mouth leaned in toward it and blew gently and it was almost like a red mist poured out, curling forward and sinking deep inside this… This human.

Before I knew it, my lips were parting and I blew on the figurine in my hands. For a moment, nothing happened and I was tempted to just take the thing and tell Prometheus to scram, but suddenly, the model shifted. Color flew into the clay, an olive skin color filled the boy's body and pink rushed into his cheeks. His eyes looked like water filling a cup, his irises turning deep purple. He seemed to be stiffening until every last strand of his hair fluffed up into real hair, silky and dark brown, almost black. He gasped and so did I, in fact, I almost shrieked in shock and just about dropped him, if he hadn't of grabbed onto my fingers.

"Hey!" He protested with a yelp, wrapping his arms around my palm. Prometheus winced a little and pushed my hand back up, settling Asmodeus back into my palm.

"Careful. The littler ones are the hardest to keep track of, being so small." He advised. I stared at Asmodeus, who seemed to pout a little.

"I'm easy to keep track of!" He protested.

"He talks!" I managed.

"Of course I talk!" Asmodeus cried, his dimpled cheek joining his pout. Prometheus nodded."He has to. He's a human." He explained. I looked up at him.

"Human? What're you…?" My voice trailed as Asmodeus seemed to be staring straight up at something glowing over my head, an eerie purplish sort of glow. I looked up to see a person above my head, holding a torch in his grasp. My eyes widened and I went to look at Prometheus, but he was gone and the heavy black granite door was shut.

"What…?" My voice trailed as the glow slowly faded into a vortex of blackness. I was left alone in the room with Asmodeus jumping up and down in my palm.

Prometheus had just claimed me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yup :) It's Prometheus, God of Forethought and Mankind. :'D Although, I noticed she's showing more traits of Epimetheus xD! Oh well. O3o I hope this was good, maybe a little rushed, but yea… P: Also, I just wanted some opinions, but would anyone read a fan fiction mainly focused on the Greek Gods and Goddesses, say… Maybe turned mortal O:? Just wondering if anyone would read it if I did end up writing it :'D Well, I think that's it! Thanks so much for reading, hope the characters are in character, and your reviews are the greatest!**


	9. Chapter 9

**O:! Another chapter~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! RICK RIORDAN DOES! I also do not own any of characters within this fan fiction, save for the following:**

**Roxie Belle**

**Nero Huthanial**

**Adam Harris**

**Max Trival**

**Rex**

**Asmodeus**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter Nine: **The Extreme Punishment When You Sneak Out**

I sat down on the ground with my legs folded with Asmodeus on the ground in front of me. I was still in awe. Not only by the fact that there was a miniature human in front of me, but Prometheus had claimed me as his daughter. Asmodeus stopped his ranting about being frozen for so long to peek at me out the corner of his eye.

"What? What's that look for?" He asked with a little pout. I mean, little pout since this supposed model of a human was about the size of my size seven shoe.

"I'm still… Not wrapping my head around this. You've been with, er, Lord Prometheus longer than I've known him. Exactly what's going on, who are you specifically, and are there any exits here?" I asked. Asmodeus cocked a brow, then huffed a bit as he turned to face me with his little arms folded over his little chest.

"First answer. I don't know what he's planning either. I may have been in his pocket the entire time, but that doesn't mean I can hear everything. Second answer, I'm Asmodeus aka daddy's gift to his daughter for completing a job for him."

"What makes you so special?"

"Hey! I have lots of uses! I'm a great spy and not to mention, my nose is more sensitive than that of a satyr's or Cyclops! I'm also great company, enjoy long walks across the living room and Death by Chocolate cakes! I hate cats and dogs. I really hate dogs, they're way too big. Well, the ones guarding this place at least."

"Er… Okay. And answer three?"

"Oh, yea. Exits. Give me a second, milady." Asmodeus nodded to me and whipped about and as fast as a mouse, he was running toward the black granite. I blinked and cocked my head curiously as I watched him scale the walls, running around them before coming back to the door.

"There's this tiny opening here. Ya know, big enough for something like a mouse…"

"All right then, I have a plan."

"Oh no." Asmodeus groaned, but yelped and leapt out of the way as I walked over, getting down and peering through the hole, grimacing a bit before leaning back. I sat on my knees and picked Asmodeus up by the back of his sweatshirt, making him yelp again.

"Hey, hey! Hold on a second! What're you doing?" He cried, flailing about as I held him in front of the hole.

"You, look through there. Tell me what you see." I commanded. Asmodeus scowled a little, straightening out his clothes as I set him back down.

"Yes, ma'am. Can't wait a couple minutes…" He grumbled, but he got on his knees and crawled through the little hole between the doors. I waited, watching him disappear before he came running back in like a dog with its tail between its legs. He grabbed onto my knee, shaking. He felt like one of those massagers the way he was trembling.

"Big dog! BIG DOG!" He wailed, squeezing his eyes shut. I frowned.

"You mean hellhound?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, jeez! If you were created way back when, then you should know!"

"Just because my sense of smell and my charming nature is inhuman doesn't mean I'm immortal or anything! I'm just a regular old human!"

"Only you're the size of my foot."

"Hmph!" Asmodeus jumped back from me to sulk a little. I rolled my eyes, then scanned the doors up and down. We had to get out of here. I wasn't sticking around. I didn't care if Prometheus was my father and that I should probably be listening to him very closely all the time, basically his little lapdog.

Adam was Menoetius' lapdog and it did not look fun.

"All right," I murmured, looking down at Asmodeus, who glanced up, "I have a very big job for you, Asmodeus. Think you can do it?"

"Not if includes me going out near that dog!"

"Aw, but I guess you're right. Someone who's the size of a Barbie doll couldn't do this _big_ a job." I sighed dramatically, shaking my head as I went to get up, but I felt a tug on my jacket sleeve and I looked down at Asmodeus, who was glaring at me.

"Hey! I'm not a Barbie doll, whatever that is! I'll show you who's tiny! Just tell me what you had in mind, milady!" He snapped. I smirked in the other direction before looking back at him with a smile.

"Atta boy…" So I set the plan out. It was last minute, totally random, and probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. I decided to send Asmodeus out there and trick Epimetheus. I chose him because he seemed to be the most dimwitted. Maybe the most attractive, but the most dimwitted for sure. It was like that show, Drake and Josh… Only I think Epimetheus is physically strong than Drake, but that's not the point.

I had to stand near the door, having Asmodeus run out there like a fool, getting his attention, then run back. Epimetheus, being predictable, would probably throw open the doors to run in after him and I could try busting him down to make a run for it, while at the same time, getting rid of the hellhound guarding the door on the outside… Of course, that last part changed on request by Asmodeus as he said he'd had time to race out and go alert Alex, Jack, and Eden so we could all escape together. Of course, that left the Nero matter unsettled…

I had a hunch on what we could do about it, but I first had to get the savable friends first so I could ask their opinions.

I watched Asmodeus crawl through the hole and I had to get down on my stomach, peering through the hole. I saw his little legs before they vanished as he took off. I heard a growling from the hellhound outside and a little yip. I saw not even the full paw of the hellhound go bounding by and I winced. I had forgotten about what would happen if the hellhound saw Asmodeus. It got me nervous. I hoped that Asmodeus was smarter than he seemed.

I heard some crashes and then silence. My heart was pounding and I could hear it up in my freaking head, the only sound that I could hear before a loud howl shook the room and I gasped. I saw something flash by the doors and then came the sound I was waiting for.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE RODENT! GET BACK HERE!"

"I'm not a rat, you moron! No wonder you're the god of afterthought, you're as dumb as a box of rocks!"

I scrambled to my feet and grabbed my staff, tapping it on the granite doors so it popped into scythe. I stepped aside by the open doorway, gripping my scythe tightly and going still. I heard crashing some more and shouting and some very unkind words from both Asmodeus and Epimetheus. A loud squeak sounded and there was a laugh of triumph that made my heart sink.

Epimetheus had caught Asmodeus. There was loud cursing in Ancient Greek, Latin, and English from Asmodeus and the doors opened. I didn't waste a second and flung my foot out first, catching Epimetheus right between the legs. He gasped and let go of Asmodeus, who I caught in my hand before whipping around and kicking Epimetheus in the rear.

He stumbled forward and fell on his face into the room. I let Asmodeus climb onto my right shoulder as I grabbed the granite doors, throwing them shut. I heard Epimetheus roar angry and in fact felt a sort of tremor through the mountain, making me wince.

I swung back around and found myself facing a hellhound, my eyes widening. Asmodeus shrieked on my shoulder and he jerked hard on my hair.

"HUGE!" He cried out. I gritted my teeth and swung my scythe at the hellhound that ducked back and crouched low, growling as its red eyes glowed brightly. I grimaced."Asmodeus! Go to the others now, while I hold this thing off!" I commanded.

"Yes, milady!" Asmodeus seemed pretty happy and slid down my side off my jacket, racing off. The hellhound's eyes followed him and the thing started to go after him, but I swung my foot out and kicked it in the nose, making it whirl and snarl. It's iron jaws gnashed at me, thick gunky saliva dribbling between its razor sharp teeth. I winced, but took a deep breath, letting the adrenaline run me. It lunged at me and I jumped back, then forward again when I heard Epimetheus roar again.

I tensed up and glared at the dog first.

"Bad dog!" I shouted and swung my scythe out, slashing at its nose. The hellhound reeled back, throwing its head up to give an earth-quaking howl before it landed back on its paws, hunching down and launching itself. My eyes widened and I darted out of the way, rolling across the ground. As I moved, the hellhound charged right into the room with Epimetheus.

Black granite exploded everywhere and I whirled around, wincing as I watched the hellhound barrel right through the granite and over the side of the mountain. My eyes widened and I covered my ears to avoid the yelp of the poor thing… Well, if it wasn't trying to kill me, it'd be a poor thing. However, I had another problem coming and that was Epimetheus and he was angry.

I could tell by the way his dark, stony eyes seemed to flare darkly and the wind seemed to have picked up, particularly around him. He stumbled out in front of me, clenching a fist.

"You're a really annoying niece, but know just how to deal with snots like you! I'm not as mellow as Prometheus!" He roared and started forward, but there was a loud roaring sound and he stopped, looking very befuddled. I was a bit confused myself and glanced around before I recognized the roaring sound.

A Harley bike.

Epimetheus seemed to know where the sound was coming from behind he immediately leapt to the side and skidding, hitting a granite wall and yelping as it cracked. He glared as a Harley rode up onto the platform between the ruins of Mount Othrys. The Harley was a bit scary looking and I could have sworn it was made of human skin and it sent a shiver down my spine. He was a huge biker dude with an oily black crew and a very scarred very with eyes hidden behind red wraparound shades. He wore a red muscle shirt, black jeans, and a matching leather duster with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh.

"You…! What the heck are you doing here?" Epimetheus demanded angrily, clenching a fist. The man flashed Epimetheus a fireball glare, grabbing the hunting knife on his thigh.

"Droppin' in to answer some prayers, ya squirming little roach." He stated. Epimetheus fumed, on his feet now before flashing me a glare and thrusting a finger at me.

"You're so lucky my powers haven't been fully restored or else I'd kill you, your little bratty friends, AND your war god!"

"War god… You mean…?" My voice trailed as the biker guy flashed me a wicked, cocky grin that I had seen countless times on Eden's face when she's ready to pummel someone.

"Sup, the name's Ares, God of War and Bloodlust."

"I can tell." I managed. Ares seemed to chuckle before turning back, but cursing when he saw Epimetheus had vanished.

"The little coward!" He shouted. I stiffened a little when his voice shook the mountain. I grimaced a bit as he turned around, returning his hunting knife back into place.

"Uhm, excuse me, uh, Lord Ares?"

"Hm? Yea, what is it?"

"Exactly how did you get here, why are you here, and where did you come from?" I asked quietly, mentally cursing myself. Two things I was feeling right now. Freaked out and totally peeved. I don't know why either. Well, the latter. I know why I was freaked out because, come on. He's the God of War and Bloodlust. He could kill me just by looking at me.

"Bike, annoyed, my mother." He answered, holding up three fingers. I twitched in annoyance, but finally managed to compose myself.

"I meant… Uhm, never mind." I muttered. Ares' fireball eyes seemed to glow, but mostly with amusement as he walked by. I glanced around a bit, but followed after. I was weary, as Epimetheus vanished and to replace him was the god of war, but he seemed to know where he was going as within seconds, we rounded a corner and I saw Jack holding Asmodeus up by his little sweatshirt."A Barbie?" She asked, confused.

"Not a Barbie! What the heck is a Barbie?" Asmodeus demanded, flailing a little before he looked up and saw me, squeaking 'DEAR GODS! ANOTHER ONE!' Ares glared at him and Asmodeus yelped, leaping up and hanging onto Jack's hand for dear life, earning a cock-browed look from her. Alex and Eden looked up and Eden's jaw dropped.

"F-Father…"

"Lord Ares! How'd you get here?" Alex exclaimed in surprise. Ares snorted, but he spoke quieter than he was when he showed up.

"My bike… It's not really my style to come here and rescue any demigods or anything, but my girl has taken quite an interest in… Well, in you guys. There's one missing." He added, tapping his chin.

"Nero." I blurted.

"Eh? Ah, the son of Hades and- So, yea," Ares went on as if he were about to spill a bad secret, "Nice seein' ya little brats… And you, Eden." Eden stiffened for a moment I could have sworn I caught an almost mocking look in Ares' eyes. She just nodded her head, but I saw her twitch a bit, as if annoyed. We didn't stick around because I saw Ares turn a bit on his heel, heading deeper into the mountain."Hey! Wait a second!" I protested and Ares snapped his head to stare at me and I froze for a moment before continuing.

"What I meant was… Where are you going? The exit's the other way, isn't it?"

"I have a family matter to attend to." I felt a chill race up my spine when he said that because let me tell you that didn't sound very 'family' matter to me. I looked at Eden, who seemed to pale more than she already was.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Eden grimaced, then looked the other way for a moment, whether to determine this was good or bad news before she smirked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Adam." Was all she needed to say before I took off after Ares. Now, I'm not a sadist or anything, but I felt the sudden urge in me to see what was going to happen. Would Ares really kill his own kid?

I heard Jack, Eden, and Alex racing after me, Jack coming up beside me.

"Here, take your little… Er, friend." She muttered, handing me Asmodeus by his sweatshirt.

"HEY! Will you people stop picking me up like that? Do I look like a kitten?"

"You're about the same size." Alex offered and Asmodeus spat something at him in ancient Greek, which translated into something a bit too graphic for words. Alex just smirked at him. Asmodeus grabbed onto my shoulder, pulling a bit on my hair as we stopped, just ways away from an opening.

"Why is Ares even here?" Jack asked a bit bitterly, earning a little blushing scowl from Eden.

"I asked him."

"Huh?" Alex, Jack, Asmodeus, and I all looked at her in confusion. She huffed and glared at the hallway ahead.

"We needed help… So I prayed for help…" She mumbled.

"Hey, that's great," Alex exclaimed, "You saved our hides, Eden!"

"Yea, thanks, I guess." Jack admitted with a shrug.

"If you hadn't of prayed to him, I would have been killed by my own uncle." I said with a smile. Eden blinked, then smiled a bit weakly, although, she still looked a little shaken up and mad at the same time.

We skidded to a stop however when we caught up with Ares, who had entered a large room with several fires set up with random documents or figurines being thrown in. It made me wince. Asmodeus seemed a little uneasy too as he was basically jerking my hair out of my scalp. I swatted at him, but we were silent as Ares seemed to make his presence known by kicking over a pot of, well, I want to say very nice beef stew, but I'd probably be wrong about the type of meat.

Adam jumped almost five feet in the air, throwing whatever he had in his hands into the fire, whirling to yell angrily, but as soon as he saw it was Lord Ares, God of War, he stumbled back and fell on his butt. Ares seemed to enjoy that a little too much because he laughed darkly.

"What happened to your tough rebellious streak, huh, kid? First it was Deimos, then the issue with the arm, and now this? I tell you to stay put, once, just once, and you have to go and run your little butt after enemies?" He was on a roll now and the second part about the arm made me look at Eden, who looked away a bit innocently, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Adam never wanted the fake arm, not from Hephaestus anyway… Our father doesn't get along well with them and he basically had to get Aphrodite to ask and it just caused a lot of mess and hassle… Just for the arm that Adam refused to have, but Ares ended up having it put on him anyway." Eden explained quietly, then shut her mouth as we looked up in time to see Adam scramble to his feet, glaring as best as he could without dying at his own father.

"You don't care what I do! I'm not going to slave after a bunch of lazy gods who send everyone else to do their work for them and don't even appreciate those who do it!" Adam managed to shout and I'm surprised Ares didn't knock his block off at that moment. No, instead, a very creepy smile seemed to spread across his face.

"You call attacking your brother and working for Titans something to be appreciated for? You don't think you were appreciated, if that's how you feel, then I'll take away a gift." He responded coldly. The next few moments made me feel sick to my stomach and I grabbed Alex's hand again and this time, he squeezed my hand back tightly. Ares lunged faster than Adam could move and caught his mechanical arm, twisting it behind his back powerfully and forcing Adam to his knees.

Jack and Eden's eyes widened as a loud ripping sound, like anything you could compare it to. At first, it sounded like tearing of leather or something and then the crunching of metal. I wanted to close my eyes, believe me, but I just couldn't as I watched Ares easily pry the mechanical arm right from Adam's shoulder. A scream ripped free from Adam's mouth, but only shortly as if the pain was so much, he couldn't even manage a full scream. The mechanical arm seemed to tear right off, like the arm of a doll. Not only did metal go flying, but so did a wave of thick red liquid.

Blood.

It splattered across the ground as Ares leaned away, flinging the arm to the ground so it rolled to a stop at Eden's feet. Eden's eyes flashed and we all jumped to see Ares looking at us.

"Pick it up," Ares commanded, "We're heading down the mountain. Got a rid ready to take you back to camp…"

"And Adam?" I dared to ask. Ares seemed to grin with his eyes, but his lips were pursed in a firm, straight line.

"He's coming with me." He stated, glancing down at Adam, who was heaving great breathes as he had fallen onto his face on the floor, his other hand grasping the gushing blood from his shoulder. I wondered if he was going to die of blood loss before Ares could do anything, but I didn't wonder for long. Ares scooped him up over his shoulder like a sack of flour as Eden jerked on my wrist, making me follow after her and the others.

"That was… Really harsh…" I managed. Jack said nothing, but her face was pale and she looked a bit uneasy… Maybe worried? Eden was scowling darkly while Alex was still squeezing my hand back. We rushed down the corridor, Adam's loose mechanical hand clinking in Eden's tight grip.

We were hurriedly making it out of there, passing the ruins and bolting down the pathway and my heart was swelling with a faint bit of hope before I felt Asmodeus's little mouth near my ear.

"Just because I was created to serve you and protect you, doesn't mean that I'm against Lord Prometheus." He whispered. I glanced at him, seeing a rather cocky smirk on his face, so I rolled my eyes.

"As if you have any communication with him after this."

"Touché." However, he didn't sound very defeated and in fact even cockier than before. I didn't let it bother me, though. After all, he was only the size of a Barbie doll, not even. Maybe a Kelly doll or something of that nature, a teenaged one. That thought and Alex's hand made me feel so much better as we arrived at the bottom of the mountain to find a truck waiting for us.

Nothing fancy at all, in fact, but a simple truck with an open back. We exchanged glances and got into the truck. Sitting at the wheel was a guy with salt-pepper looking hair, wearing a nice warm looking silk jacket with a turtleneck collar and a pair of matching sweatpants. His mischievous blue eyes twinkled at us before he peeked out the window.

Of course, the truck was too small for all of us to fit in the front, so Alex, Asmodeus, and I all sat in the back while Jack and Eden smashed in front with… Well, whoever was driving. He looked very familiar, but I couldn't place a name.

"Hey, Alex?" I asked as the truck seemed to roar to life. I looked up at the mountain to see if Ares was coming behind us with Adam, but there was no sign of him… The faintest growling of a Harley told me Ares was taking off from up there. Alex looked at me, a bit sleepily as he yawned."Hm?"

"… I'm sorry I dragged you, Jack, and Eden onto this trip. I shouldn't have let Adam get to me… If I hadn't-"

"Hey, hey! Don't beat yourself up about it. Everyone's curious and it's understandable… You just wanted to find out who your dad was…" His voice trailed as if he just realized that he didn't know. I stared at him and my heart started pounding.

They didn't know. Nobody knew, but the Titans and myself, as far as I knew. I couldn't tell Alex, nor any of them! Demigod children didn't sound like they'd mix well with… Err… demi-titans! If Alex's father ever found out, oh, gods, not Zeus… If he found out that Alex was overly flirtatious with somebody he'd consider an enemy, he might do what Ares did to Adam or something scary of that nature. I cringed a little.

"I'm still curious." I answered, wishing Asmodeus would quit pulling on my ear and stifling his laughter. He was just enjoying this. The torture of lying to Alex and boy it was hard to do that. His deep blue eyes seemed deeper now as his eyelids hung sleepily. His shaggy, curly sandy brown hair hung in his face and he did that thing where he just flipped it from his face, only to have them swish right back in his face. I was tempted to brush them out of his face for him, but I restrained myself and just sighed.

"I think we should sleep…" I said at last, but there was a final thing tugging at the back of my mind, making me feel even more depressed and I think everyone else could feel it too…

Nero.

****

**A/N: I wrote this a while ago, but I never posted it o3o I was just pondering whether to or not, but it seems okay :) This is the end of the first adventure, BUT the second one branches off this one. You will be seeing more Ocs in the next adventure as well, so don't fret. Well, I think that's it! Thanks so much for reading, hope the characters are in check, and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

Update~ Adventure Two!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! RICK RIORDAN DOES! I also do not own any of the characters within this fic, save for the following:

Roxie Belle

Cherry Belle

Max Trival

Nero Huthanial

Mira Huthanial

Jupiter Cross

Karen Cross

Asmodeus

Adam Harris

Side note: No miniature humans were harmed in the making of this fic… So far.

**Chapter Ten: I Get A Last Minute Plan After the Encounter With Satan's Spawn!**

"My baby!" A woman's voice shrieked angrily, jolting my dream into a nightmare. It started out simple, just a dream about camp. I was sitting at dinner with my friends and it was time for us to give our offerings. I went up to the fire and that's when I heard the female's voice shrieking as darkness filled in the space around the fire that rose high in the sky as if terrified of the evil that was trying to escape it.

"My baby," She screamed through the fire, "You left my baby! ROTTEN! All of you! And you, Daughter of Prometheus! You'll pay for what you did to my baby!" That's when she revealed herself and I stumbled away from the licking flames. Her hair was a disheveled, ankle-length of cool gray hair that whipped and lashed around, her eyes a glowing aqua green and that's when I realized who this woman was.

Nero's mother.

It had to be. Her eyes were the same exact color as Nero's, but unlike Nero's suspicious expression, hers were glowing with white hot rage. She outstretched a hand toward my throat, her long nails digging into my soft neck.

"I can't believe you let them do that to him! He was my only son!" She wailed and I just noticed that tears were streaking her face. My eyes widened as I suddenly felt all my air getting cut off. Her fingers dug deeper into my throat and my vision was flashing red and white… Then-

I shot up in bed, throwing my covers back and gasping aloud. I panted for air, then heard a little yip of shock from my nightstand and I realized that I had thrown my blanket onto Asmodeus, who was sleeping in a small Barbie bed that I set up for him.

"What's the big idea, milady? It's five in the morning, you get up for school in an hour!" Asmodeus cried, shooting upright and pushing the large blanket away. He rubbed his eyes and stood up on his bed to stare at me curiously. I could tell why. In the dark windows of my room, I could see my reflection.

I was drenched in a cold sweat and my hair was so messy, tangled and my eyes were wide open and bloodshot. I shook my head a little, averting my eyes as Asmodeus hummed.

"Nightmare, milady?"

"Big one."

"About?"

"Nothing… Well… Look, all I know is that I won't be able to sleep a good night if I leave Nero in the hands of those… Titans." I spat furiously, clenching the blankets in my fists. Asmodeus whistled, then smirked as he looked the other way.

"You sound determined, but what're you gonna do? Go on a quest alone? You can't do that. Not to mention, you'll need to give Menoetius another host. He won't just give up Nero willingly. I know Menoetius pretty well and he's all for bargaining, but you need a good chip to trade with. Ten chickens for a cow if you catch my drift."

"He wants ten hosts?"

"No, not like that. Look, find someone to replace Nero. Menoetius won't go back to Tartarus just to make his niece happy. That's not the way immortals work, those selfish-"

"All right," I interrupted sharply as an idea flashed into my head, "I've got a plan, but it's risky…"

"Oh, let me hear it~" Asmodeus cooed, wide awake now and hopping up into my palms to sit cross-legged eagerly. I smirked lightly before laying out the plan, which also included me finishing my last day of school, thank the gods.

After a while, I finally got to sleep comfortably until my alarm went off at seven and I was outta bed. I scrambled into a pair of loose fitting black jeans and a dark violet polo t-shirt with a skull on the back. I grabbed my black jacket before pulling on a pair of motorcycle boot, tying my hair back into a loose braid.

Asmodeus was already ready and waiting, dressed in a little army jacket and camo jeans with a black tank top. He had his little hands shoved into his little pockets, his little lips pushed into a pout as he seemed to grow impatient.

Not a news flash.

If I had learned one thing being around this-this miniature human, it was that he was highly impatient and rude. A teenager, really, not a couple thousand year old prototype.

"Come on, milady! Get your butt in gear! You have ten minutes to catch the bus to Ketchum's Academy!"

"I swear, that's the dumbest name for a high class school. Ketchum? Isn't that that one kid's name from Pokemon?"

"Pokey who?"

"Never mind. All right! Ready! Let's go, squirt." I grabbed him up in my fist, making him howl in dismay and anger.

"HEY! What did I tell you about picking me up like that? Is this how you treat your servants? How do you treat your enemies?" He shouted angrily, but it was muffled as I shoved him in my jacket pocket, zipping it up. I felt him squirming and kicking around inside, but I ignored him and sailed into the kitchen, smelling fresh paint and clay. I learned to love the smell as I saw my mom painting a clay model of Aphrodite. I believe it's called a bust, but I wasn't sure as I watched her painting the irises.

"Hey, ma! I'm gonna take the bus to school."

"Uh? Oh, are you sure? I can drive you. It's not that far-"

"It's fine, don't wanna interrupt you. I'll be home after so I can grab my stuff and head to camp."

"All right, but be careful!" She warned. I merely nodded as I grabbed some toast, stuffing it into my mouth and brushing my hand off on my jacket, hitting Asmodeus inside the pocket, where he swore repeatedly. My mom stood up and glanced at the pocket with an arched brow.

"Did you lock him in your pocket again? Honey, don't suffocate him."

"It's breathable material!" I protested. I heard Asmodeus disagree rather strongly within the confines of my pocket. My mom just shook her head with a light smile, leaning in and kissing me on the head.

"Have fun, honey. Be safe and know that I'll always love you."

"Love ya too, ma. See ya!" I waved and barreled out of the apartment, heading down the stairs to find Max waiting for me. I smiled weakly at him.

"Hey, Max. Haven't seen you in days. Where were you?" I asked. Max shivered, peeking out at the cold snow that fell around us as it neared the Christmas holidays. After all, Christmas break was just around the corner and today was my last day before break and I had decided to spend the first week at Camp Half-Blood to visit some old pals of mine.

"I had a cold," Max sniffled a bit, sounding pretty congested as he rubbed his palm against his nose, "It's so cold! I wanna go spend some time with the wood nymphs or something. They're always nice and cuddly and-"

"Dude, seriously, don't even continue."

"Haha, calm down! Come on, to school!""Ah… I want to make a pit stop first."

"Where?"

"Nero's place."

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?" Max demanded, glaring at me with hazel eyes, his navy/black stripped beanie cap letting his short and messy chocolate hair splay across his face. I frowned, adjusting my bag slightly.

"I have to find out something. Nero's aunt, Karen. She's Nero's mother's sister… And I sort of had a dream last night about-"

"No way," Max interrupted and he sounded serious now, holding a finger in my face, "You don't go searching for witches like her."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing."

"If you know something, tell me!"

"If I hadn't of sworn on the River Styx." Max sighed dramatically, pressing the back of his palm to his forehead. I scowled darkly and winced when my zipper broke open and Asmodeus popped his head out, glaring at Max.

"I'll pop you one good if you don't tell milady what she wants to know! And you too, milady! Don't lock me in your pocket! It's worse than Prometheus's pocket! At least he had something to do, all those pens and pencils and all you have is a wadded up Kleenex!" He snapped. I blushed and glared at him, shoving him back into my pocket to glare at Max, who twitched.

"Uhm, ew."

"Whatever. If you're not coming, then I'm going alone." I responded huffing and brushed by him, heading down the block and toward Nero's old apartment. It's not like he lived there anymore. After our adventure to the Mountain of Despair and all that mess only months before, Nero had been forced to take up residence in said mountain, becoming the host for my uncle, Menoetius, the Titan god of rage and war. He's was totally obnoxious and without a doubt one of the stupidest of his brothers: Prometheus, Epimetheus, and Atlas. He even led us into the Lotus Hotel and Casino, apparently already knowing it's affects and not caring. It really peeved me to think he had the guts to do such a stupid thing.

I shook the rage away, calming down as we came into the bad side of the city. The apartments were run down and more than half abandoned. Hardly any had windows and were boarded up or covered with plastic, a few even being bricked up for the winter. Snow curled across the streets and sidewalks. I saw smoke billowing from the cans of several homeless folk who had sought shelter in the run down apartments.

"Egh," Asmodeus groaned, ducking low in my pocket, "It reeks here! Are you telling me your buddy LIVED in this junkyard?"

"His aunt and uncle couldn't afford much. His uncle, Jupiter, is living off disability and Karen apparently makes a living from being a part-time police officer. She spends her money on stupid things."

"Like make up?" Asmodeus guessed.

"Like make up." Max agreed as he ended up following close behind us, huffing as his crutches clicked on the sidewalk. He was glad to hide his face behind his hair, I could tell by the way he was shifting his eyes around.

We came to a brick apartment building, with the most windows in tact, but it gave off a very dangerous, depressing atmosphere. It made Asmodeus shiver as I could feel him in my pocket before he ducked into hiding. Max grimaced as weird music seemed to be playing from somewhere above.

"I don't wanna go in there." He whined.

"Then don't."

"But I have to."

"Whatever." I sighed, shaking my head and opened the creaky doors, walking in. I remembered Nero's apartment number pretty well and now that I thought about it, it was a pretty ironic number. Triple six. I would've laughed if my friend wasn't in danger.

We couldn't take the elevator because a huge red sign hung on the doors, saying it was out of order.

After so many flights of stairs, we finally made it and somewhere down the hall, I could hear the vicious, hungry barking of a big dog and it reminded me painfully of Cerberus, which made me shiver. I finally lifted my hand and rapped my knuckles on the door. There was a crash from inside and instinct made me take a jolting step back and I prepared to be screamed at, but instead, the door opened to reveal Nero's uncle.

I had hardly seen him, so I couldn't tell if he changed much since we last met. His hair was faintly tinted blue and it seemed almost as blonde as Nero's. Thick gauze bandages went around his empty eye sockets and his lips were tipped in a little, sad smile. He wore an old, stained pale blue button up shirt with ripped jeans. He had Band Aids on his arms and some on his cheek and a bruise was swelling on his neck.

"My wife isn't here at the moment. May I ask who's looking?" He asked in a very worn out, soft voice. So soft that I had to lean in a bit. He was definitely the way Nero said he was. Soft-spoken and gentle.

"Uhm, I'm not looking for Karen."

"Roxie," He stated as he recognized my voice, making me blink in surprise, "It's good to hear from you again…" I stared at him.

"You recognize me? I mean, my voice? We've only met, like, once."

"Nero talks about you a lot and I never forget a voice. Is Max here with you?"

"Right here, sir." Max replied, but he didn't smile weakly like I tried to do or how Jupiter was. He seemed too sad, like he was pitying the poor man. Jupiter merely smiled warmly, tilting his head.

"I'm glad you've paid me a visit, but I don't think you should stay. I mean, it's not that I don't want you around, believe me, I'd love to have… Kids around," He sounded choked up for a second, then cleared his throat, coughing into the crook of his elbow, "But Karen is going to be home from her shift and I'm trying to make her dinner."

"A blind man making dinner?" Asmodeus shouted angrily. Jupiter blinked and shifted his face downwards.

"Who's that?" He asked curiously, reaching his hand out blindly. I took a little step back, smiling weakly.

"Uhm, I'll explain it to you after I find what I'm looking for. I just need to look around in Nero's room for a bit. It's still there, right?" I asked hopefully. Jupiter shifted a little.

"Uhm, no… His room was… Well, let's just say it's no longer fit for children. All his stuff was moved to the closet, if that helps, but you should hurry."

"All right, thank you, sir." I nodded and we stepped past him. He closed the door and moved silently to the kitchen and that's where I saw the source of the crash. Pots and pans littered the worn out and dirty linoleum floor, some water splashed out. The floor looked like it was about to break under pressure, but it only creaked loudly as Jupiter walked over to clean up the mess. Max and I shared looks. He nodded and waved me off, walking over to help Jupiter, who just sighed and smiled as best he could.

I moved into the hall, finding the plywood door of the closet. I opened it and saw that Nero's 'stuff' only took up one shelf. I saw a packet of cigarettes, which made me a bit angry, but I ignored them and moved on, pushing things aside. I found a couple pieces of jewelry, a piercing gun, an empty packet of gum, and a photo album. I blinked and pulled it out, studying it. The cover was old and torn brown leather.

I opened it to find hardly any photos. Just ones with Max, him, and I. There was one of Jupiter, back when he had his eyes and it made mine widen. Jupiter's eyes were a shocking icy blue, but even so, they looked so kind, so sweet. I felt sorry for him and wondered how he ended up with someone as evil as Karen.

I recognized a photo from one of our class field trips when we were little, maybe six or seven. Nero was hiding in a large black hoodie, his sleeves hiding his hands as he pulled the collar up over his mouth. He was blushing a deep pink color and Max was laughing, elbowing him as I hung on Max's arm, beaming at the camera. My mom had taken it for us, being a chaperone. I remembered that sweatshirt. My mom gave it to Nero for Christmas one year because he didn't have anything to keep him warm, just a turtleneck and he didn't take that thing off, even in the summer, until his aunt took it and burned it.

He never said why she did it either.

I sighed, closing the photo album and placing it back on the shelf for a moment before picking it back up and shoving it into my messenger bag along with all of Nero's other belongings.

I turned to see Max helping Jupiter warm up some leftovers in the microwave. I opened my mouth to tell Max we were done here with Asmodeus grumbling about scary households when the front door opened and I almost leapt out of my skin.

Nero's aunt Karen walked into the room with a paper bag of… Something in her hand. She wore a police uniform and her long dark brown hair tied back in a loose bun with locks touching down onto her shoulders. Her eyes were green and glowing, like a panther stalking its prey.

"Ju- What the heck are more kids doing here? I already had one and I don't need another!" She snapped, her voice raspy and cruel. I stiffened and Max yelped. I immediately shoved Asmodeus down into my pocket, listening to him grumble into my hand. Jupiter seemed a little startled too, flailing his hands across the counter before turning toward the door.

"Ah, sorry, dear… They were here to look at Nero's things. They're his friends-"

"Friends," Karen mocked in a rude voice before snorting, "I'll bet they are! What're ya brats doin' here?"

"I was going to borrow some of Nero's stuff," I drawled, "We're going to go find him." At that, Karen's eyes seemed to pierce me and I almost wished I rather look into Medusa's eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Dear-"

"Don't interrupt me," Karen snarled at Jupiter, who immediately shut his mouth, then she glared at me, "Leave the boy alone! He got himself into trouble the moment he was born, ruining my sister's life. It was already ruined when my mother was cursed and it didn't help that my sister fell in love with one of the worst gods of all time."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I spat angrily, clenching my fists and wishing I had my scythe to stab her, "But you should be happy! Nero's your nephew!"

"Nephew," Karen grumbled, "He's a curse. Good riddance to him and to you as well! Leave my apartment or I'll have you arrested!"

"You can't-"

"Please," Jupiter said softly to us, "Please leave." I glared at him, even though he couldn't see me before I sighed in frustration, nodding. Max looked at Jupiter, mumbling a goodbye before we headed for the door. On the way out, Karen slammed the door shut behind me and I whipped around, glaring at it and ready to throw it open before I heard a loud smash from inside.

"… Worthless scum! I told you not to let strangers in! What did I tell you?"

"They weren't strangers, Karen, they were Nero's friends."

"FRIENDS! Quit saying that! That rodent has no friends, just people who pity his existence! You're talking like _he_ talked, now shut your mouth before your tongue is the next thing I cut out!"

"All right, I'm sorry, dear. Let's sit down for dinner."

"You're such a coward!"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"We're not going to talk about it! We don't need to talk about it! I'll hurl your rotting carcass out the window and let the monsters eat you!"

"Okay."

"Don't okay me! Get me my food and hurry it up! Grab some wine while you're at it." Karen growled from inside. I went to open the door, but Max jerked me back and shook his head. I sighed and turned away, but not before Asmodeus popped out of my pocket and yelled at the top of his tiny little lungs:

"THAT WORTHLESS LITTLE FOOTLICKER! I'll smash her! Who does she think she is, ordering a MAN around? Let me at her, I'll rip her organs out little by little and crawl to her scorched heart and-"

"Asmodeus!" I cried and shoved him back down, wincing as silence came from the apartment room. Had they heard? I waited, listening and I heard someone coming toward the door. Max grabbed my arm and we took off down the hallway just in time to hear the door burst open and something crash into a wall.

"She's psycho!" I cried."I'll say!" Max exclaimed, looking very tempted to ditch his crutches. We finally made it back outside, both of us huffing for air while Asmodeus let loose with a stream of curses directed at Karen, but I didn't stop him. After all, I fully agreed with him. Well, until something he said caught my attention.

"She's so evil! She reminds of her mother, Medusa! That lady was disgusting, getting it on with Poseidon in-"

"Wait, what?" I demanded, glaring at him as I scooped him out of my pocket in both my fists. Asmodeus wailed, squirming and shaking his head vigorously as Max glared at him as well, clenching a fist.

"You idiot!" Max accused as Asmodeus wiggled around frantically.

"Ow, ow, my ribs! Owwie, stop! I'm not a toy!"

"What did you say? Tell me!" I ordered, squeezing tighter. Asmodeus basically shrieked like a cat getting stepped on and threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"Agh! Okay, okay! K-Karen! She's one of Medusa's daughters- AGH! Ow! Your nails!"

"ASMODEUS!" Max shouted angrily. I ignored him and the fact that he was hiding something this big and squeezed Asmodeus a bit before releasing only slightly.

"Karen? Nero's aunt Karen? But I thought Medusa didn't have any children."

"ANYONE CAN HAVE KIDS! Agh, owwwie! She had two daughters, Karen and Mira, but that was before she was cursed by Athena- OW!"

"Are you telling me Nero's mother isn't a mortal?"

"Of course not! Ah, milady, stop! That really hurts!" Asmodeus whined pitifully. I finally loosened my grip and let him cling to my hand, panting for air and grimacing every so often before I turned on Max, who had just smacked his forehead.

"You kept this from him? And me?"

"I swore on the River Styx!" Max complained. I scowled at him.

"I don't believe you! Ugh, whatever, we don't have time for this. We need to go get Nero and-"

"Then what," Max demanded, sternly, sounding almost like an angry Chiron, "Bring him back home to his aunt and uncle? I know Karen's been scary enough to keep monsters away from Nero all this time, but she doesn't want him back and she'll just get rid of him for good! And there's no way your mom can support you AND him!"

"What about the camp?" I asked. Max stared at me, then groaned.

"Roxie, you already went on a quest, basically in an illegal manner last time and there's no way Chiron or Mr. D will grant you one."

"Who said I need their permission?" I snarled and whipped around, heading down the street again and leaving Max behind. I didn't care what Max said. I was going to find Nero and I was going to bring him home with me if the camp wasn't going to accept him. Asmodeus was sitting on my shoulder, hanging onto a strand of my hair that had fallen loose from its braid.

"Jeez, you almost squished me to death," Asmodeus complained, tugging on my hair and ripping free a few strands, making me wince, "So what now? You're just gonna run and find another human to host Menoetius?"

"Not a human. A mortal's too weak to contain his soul, but I know someone that will do just fine… Only it involves some work." I muttered as I tried to think fast. I had to find out where he was, though. Where would he be? I hadn't seen him in so long…

"Who?" Asmodeus asked eagerly, his eyes twinkling. He looked excited now as he hung from a lock of hair, peering at me. I plucked him up, making him yelp."Come on. I gotta go home and grab my scythe. We're heading to Camp Half-Blood to ask Eden where Ares locked Adam up."

"Adam?" Asmodeus cried in surprise.

"Exactly."

"But, isn't he missing an arm? Menoetius won't-"

"Unless we find his arm made by Hephaestus. Ares probably hid it somewhere and we have to find it. Once we find his arm, we can reattach it and trade Adam for Nero."

"That's devious, milady," Asmodeus drawled, but he sounded as excited as I felt, "Trading in one demigod for another… Why not just destroy Menoetius?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm just a demigod. He's an all powerful titan."

"Obviously not that powerful if he was taken down by Zeus." Asmodeus snickered and I rolled my eyes. We ran to my apartment and my mom got a look of surprise on her face as she looked up from painting the Bust of Aphrodite's hair.

"Roxie? Shouldn't you be at school? It's your-"

"Can't, mom," I blurted as I hurried toward my room with her running after, "I'm on a tight schedule and something came up."

"What? But, honey-"

"It's about Nero."

"… Roxie, if you're thinking about going after your uncle, don't-"

"No way," I stated as I grabbed my scythe off the living room wall, strapping it onto my back and turning to face her, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Nero's my best friend. We've been friends since he was five and I'm not going to give up on him. Even if it means making dad angry." My mom's eyes seemed to glow, mostly in a bit of annoyance and worry.

"Roxie… You can't do this alone. I mean, Asmodeus is a wonderful protector and all-"

"And…?" Asmodeus asked with a pout, folding his arms over his chest. My mom sighed, shaking her head.

"But… He won't be able to protect you from everything that comes your way…"

"Who said I was taking just Asmodeus?" I asked with a cocked brow. My mom groaned.

"But, Roxie! You can't drag your friends into this mess again…"

"MOM. Quit hassling me," I complained, scowling a little, "I can do this. I bet you all my allowance that I'll be back here by Christmas." My mom stared at me for a while, then frowned.

"How much is that?" She asked at last. I shrugged.

"About 180 dollars all together with some change I swiped off Mr. Runes, my algebra teacher.""Roxie!"

"He wasn't using it!"

"All right, but when you do come back, you're going to sit still and have a good Christmas dinner with your old mother, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Roxie… Be careful." My mom murmured and kissed me on the cheek. I nodded, rolling my eyes at Asmodeus, who snickered. I was surprised my mom was letting me off this easily. I guess she trusted me, which is weird considering what happened over the summer. I shrugged it off, hoping maybe her bad memory had kicked in as I bolted out the door.

Time for another troubling quest that I declared myself. It's any wonder I didn't have someone watching me 24/7. Or so I thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Quick, but I was excited to get started because this quest is more planned out and I'm thinking ahead in it. =) I'm glad I got around to it being busy with Christmas coming up. If you haven't yet, check out my Christmas special for PJO, although, I accidentally messed up on Demeter. 8P Too lazy to go back and fix it, though, so sorry about that. I finished it pretty late… So, that's my excuse :D! Well, I believe that is it! Thanks so much for reading, hope the characters are okay, and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY FOR UPDATE ON ADVENTURE TWO~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! RICK RIORDAN DOES! I also do not own any of the characters within this fic, save for the following:**

**Roxie Belle**

**Cherry Belle**

**Max Trival**

**Nero Huthanial**

**Mira Huthanial**

**Jupiter Cross**

**Karen Cross**

**Asmodeus**

**Adam Harris**

****

Chapter Eleven: **POP! POP! POP! My Goodness.**

This was dangerous, I know, but it had to be done. It didn't take long for me to make it to Long Island and just outside the borders of the camp. I clenched my fists tightly, one inside my pocket and the other around the strap of my messenger bag. Asmodeus was sitting on my shoulder, holding onto a lock of my hair.

"We can do this," He stated cheerfully with a wicked smirk, "Just go in there, ask Eden where her dad locked up ol' iron arm and we can grab some buddies, head to the place, get Adam's arm, and visit your uncle."

"You say it like it's another family reunion."

"Kinda is."

"Kinda not really," I drawled as we headed into the camp, "I don't want to stay long this time and you make it seem like finding Adam's arm is going to be easy. What if Ares hid it somewhere super dangerous?"

"Like the Sea of Monsters? The Underworld? Mount St. Helens? Or maybe-"

"Dude, you're not helping." I scolded. Asmodeus merely grinned proudly. Like it was his job to make me uneasy or something. I made him get in my pocket as I entered camp with hardly a problem, even going past Peleus, who was snoozing by the tree with a pile of apples nearby. There were more kids than I expected, so either there were a lot of kids who didn't want to go home or they just came to visit… Or maybe they didn't have a home to go to.

I headed to the Ares cabin and all its creepy glory. It's banner painted in red paint to look like blood and the boar's head glaring down at me, almost watching me. It was really eerie. Anyway, I went up to the door and peered in as it was open slightly. I noted that a couple of kids were arguing over what looked like a monopoly game, but in Camp Half-Blood, things weren't always as they appeared. I scanned around for Eden and found her just sliding off her bunk bed, yelling at a red-haired little squirt, maybe about seven?

"You can't tell me what to do," The kid was shouting angrily, "You're only as big as my knees!"

"That's it!" Eden went to punch him in the face, but I scurried in and waved her fist down.

"Whoa, whoa! Eden, he's just a snot." I pointed out. Eden's pink eyes widened as she turned to face me in surprise.

"Roxie! It's great to see you again! And you're right, he is a snot."

"HEY!" The kid protested, but he eventually started an argument with another cabin mate. Eden rolled her eyes, cracking her knuckles before she turned to me with a light smile.

"Didn't expect to see you come here for Christmas break. What about your mom?" She asked. I sighed.

"She knows. I've got to be back by Christmas, I promised… I'm actually here on important business." I stated. Eden's eyes flickered curiously, and with that familiar flame of adventure. I smirked and we decided to walk and talk. I explained everything as we walked through the camp, from my dream about Nero's mother to the idea of using Adam and I think that unnerved her at first, until I reminded her what her half brother had done over the summer and she scowled darkly. I asked her about Adam's punishment and she averted her eyes, as if the thought made her want to shudder.

It was obvious that Ares wasn't about to be level-headed when it came to disciplining his children.

"He locked Adam up in a cage built by Hephaestus himself. It's inside a house somewhere in the desert. Ares made sure to keep people on guard too, so there's hardly a way to get to him. My dad was really peeved when he found out about Adam…" Her voice trailed and she seemed to bite her tongue. I just nodded. Even though Eden seemed to hate Adam for what he did, there was probably still that part deep inside her that was harmed by the betrayal.

"Don't worry," I found myself saying, "It's not like Adam will be killed." Eden said nothing as we came to the arena. A couple of kids were sparring and I saw a daughter of Poseidon, slashing her sword at a son of Dionysus, who kept stumbling back and yelping.

The girl was definitely good and she was popping gum in her mouth to entire time, like she could do this one-handedly. Eden seemed to shift and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked. Eden frowned.

"We'll be needing her if you're thinking about a quest."

"Why?" I asked, confused. Eden stared at me.

"Adam's arm. You said we'll need to find it."

"Yea?"

"My dad put it on an island."

"Jeez, talk about paranoid."

"You can never be too careful." Eden shrugged, then looked up and brought her fingers to her mouth, whistling loudly. The daughter of Poseidon flung her sword around and cracked it against the opposite sword, knocking it high into the air before she brought her foot up and kicked the kid in the chest, knocking him down and bringing her sword point to his throat. He stared at her and she popped her gum.

"Game over!" She grinned, cocking her head sweetly. The Dionysus kid seemed stunned at first, whether it was because she seemed to look pretty cute when not trying to kill him or it was the fact that he got his butt kicked by a girl. She looked up and saw Eden, her eyebrows going up.

"You're not gonna scream at me again, are you? Because last night at dinner was totally uncalled for!" She protested, sheathing her sword rather slowly. Eden grinned almost teasingly, but shook her head.

"Nah. We came to ask you a favor."

"We? Ohhh! I recognize you. The undetermined that came over the summer! Sup!" She popped her gum as she approached, leaving her opponent to scramble for his sword and leave.

"Roxie," I introduced myself, "Roxie Belle…"

"Taylor Jackson, daughter of Poseidon." She greeted with a grin, thrusting out her hand. I shrugged and shook it. Taylor then looked to Eden, popping her gum again. Jeez, I hoped she wouldn't be doing that or I'll stick my finger in the next bubble and pop it. Eden put a fist on her hip.

"Wanna go on a quest?" It was all she needed to say before Taylor's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Heck yea! That's amazing! Are you serious? Wait a second… This isn't one of the quests that might get me in trouble is it?"

"Maybe."

"… COOL!" Taylor declared. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth. She was boisterous and ready. I left Eden to give Taylor the information and I myself ran off to find a certain someone who might be valuable to the quest. Yea, I know. Three was the number, but not in my book. I did better with a larger group.

I headed toward the cabin of Zeus. I was hardly close to it when I heard _his_ voice. I paused, peering past the trees to see Alexander Hixon leaning on a log, his legs folded and his shaggy sandy blonde hair getting flipped out of his face to show off a pair of deep blue eyes that seemed to glow with any powerful emotion. He wore the killer orange camp shirt and a pair of jeans and skater shoes. Beside him was a son of Aphrodite, laughing at something he was saying. How did I know this guy was a son of Aphrodite? Well, duh! He looked like a freaking younger version of Zach Efron or something! His hair was cut in that choppy modern style and brushed over his forehead, his eyes the color of a fresh pine tree. He wore a camp shirt and a pair of ripped, bleach stained skinny jeans, and red converse. I think I remembered him from over the summer… Adrian I think was his name.

"That's sweet," I heard Adrian snickering, "We should sneak over there more often."

"Oh yea! I swear, they just can't resist me."

"Who can't resist you?" I dared to ask, stepping out. Alex jumped and stared at me with surprise before breaking into his usual clever grin.

"Roxie! You're back!" He exclaimed, getting up. Adrian rose to his feet too, hooking a thumb into his jeans and I swear he almost looked like an Abercrombie model or something.

"Yea, I'm back," I retorted, "But only for a little bit. I'm… Sort of on business." Alex cocked a brow curiously at first.

"Business? Like, friendly business or maybe you finally decided that we should-"

"Titan business." I interrupted sharply, rolling my eyes. Adrian sighed, a bit too dramatically.

"Please. You don't have time for fun, do you?" He asked. I puckered my lips a bit and cocked a brow, giving him a 'eh heh, right' look.

"In case you haven't noticed, my friend's still trapped with those stupid Titan clowns and I want him back… And I found a way." I turned to Alex, who blinked.

"Nero? You found a way to get Menoetius out of him?" He asked.

"That sounded weird." Adrian deadpanned. I smacked my forehead, shaking my head. I wondered how he was partially related to Jack. She was by far smarter than this kid…

"Eden's talking to Taylor, daughter of Poseidon, about helping us. It included some water contact and whatnot. Think you're up for it?" I asked Alex, who beamed.

"Up for it? Definitely! Taylor's going, eh? Looks like I'll be going on a quest with all girls." The fact that he was trying to sound distraught made me want to punch him as I twitched. Adrian laughed. I wanted to punch him too, but only because he sounded cute when he laughed and his dimples were easier to see. I mentally smacked myself for even thinking it and just scowled at Alex.

"You're terrible. Maybe I should just not ask you and ask Nico instead." I huffed, folding my arms over my chest. Alex grinned wickedly.

"But you won't, because you know you want me."

"Alex!"

"On the quest, silly!" Alex teased. Adrian just laughed again and I decided maybe I should wait until later to explain the full length of the quest. I rolled my eyes at them before shaking my head, giving a little wave.

"I'll have to explain it to you later… I need to wait until you're calmed down."

"You or me?"

That does it.

After some good running around trying to tie Alex's tongue in a knot with my bare hands and yelling at Adrian for supporting his totally perverted deeds, I finally made my way toward the arena again. This time, it was clear of people. I guessed that maybe no one had it in their schedule at the moment. I beamed to myself and unhooked my staff, staring at the sleek black metal before I swung it out, tapping it on the ground. Immediately, two long silver blades shot out from both ends, each facing a different directions. They hardly made a sound as they slid out from their hiding place. Around the handle, barbed wire popped up along it with a soft _ching ching ching _sound.

"All right, target practice!" I twitched and glared down at my coat pocket to see Asmodeus had found his way out and was climbing up my side. I flinched as his little hands grabbed onto the side of my coat before he settled himself onto my right shoulder. I scowled, but not toward him in particular.

"Asmodeus, what are you doing? Get back in the pocket!"

"No way! It's way too boring in there! You can't torture me like this! I'm useful!"

"How are you useful? You're a Barbie doll… With more attitude than the original."

"HEY! Will you please tell me who this Barbie is?"

"She's a doll. For little kids. And you dress her up and basically, she's just a popular doll."

"… I'm not a doll." Asmodeus snorted, folding his arms over his chest tightly. I smirked, rolling my eyes before I focused on a dummy of a monster. I swung the scythe back and slashed at the dummy, making its top half go flying through the air. Asmodeus cheered.

"Now go find a real dummy and slash them!" He announced.

"Asmodeus." I scolded, but for some reason my mind was drifting back to Alex. It made me smile a bit. Alex was definitely a pain in the ass, but he had a bright attitude about him that made me smile. Of course, he was a flirt, though. Should I feel jealous? Or maybe he reminds me of-

"Hey, hey!" Asmodeus was protesting in my ear. I blinked and snapped out of my thoughts to wince as Asmodeus jerked on a strand of my hair.

"Milady, something reeks!" He complained. I scowled.

"You interrupted my daydreaming to tell me something stinks?" I demanded in annoyance as I closed up the blades, strapping the staff back onto my back. Asmodeus groaned and clasped his hands over his nose, almost toppling off my shoulder.

"I'm not kidding! It smells like monsters."

"There's no monsters here at Camp Half-Blood. Asmodeus-"

"That one!" Asmodeus pointed and my eyes went up. I ended up following oversized doggy paw prints all the way to the Hades' Cabin, where Nico was sitting on a step, scratching Nero's left behind puppy, Rex. The poor, er, giant thing was whimpering softly and nuzzling Nico with his huge muzzle. Nico just sighed and seemed to say something, but he cut off as Rex growled low in his throat. Nico looked up and frowned.

"I can't believe you're here." He stated, standing up. Rex growled again, but Nico told him to heel. Asmodeus was growling too, but I just clamped him in my hand and shoved him into my pocket, covering his mouth as I approached Nico.

"What do you mean?" I asked, almost innocently. I knew darn well what he meant and he didn't like the game. His expression seemed to twist up in distaste.

"I don't know whether to be mad or what. You got my half-brother possessed by a Titan and you humiliated my father." He stated. I flinched, shifting from foot to foot. Asmodeus's mouth was moving against my hand, as if to tell me to leave if I was in the presence of an angry Hades child with control over the garbage truck puppy.

Puppy.

The adjective sounded weird when you looked at how Rex had grown since the summer, his huge red eyes staring around and his canine teeth almost sticking out from under his top lip. He was a giant ball of black fluff and he was a demon.

"Nico," I started carefully, watching him roll his eyes in aggravation at the excuses that he was probably expecting, "I know you're mad and I'm sorry! If I had known this was going to happen, I'd of never done it! Menoetius may be my uncle, but I'm not going to _call_ him that and I swear, I didn't know. I… Really care about Nero. We've been friends since we were little and now he's in trouble because of me. I'd die to save him." Nico's eyes seemed to glint, almost amused by the thought before he shook his head.

"There's no way. Menoetius would give up his life to go back to Tartarus. You're fighting a losing battle."

"Not with the plan I have in mind."

"Your last plan plummeted."

"But this one won't because I've got extra help this time and I planned ahead of time!"

"Who's your extra help?" Nico demanded, but he sounded more sarcastic, as if to say 'Alex? Eden? Jack?' even though those three were the strongest demigods I knew. I scowled at him and before I could process what I was doing, I was ripping Asmodeus from my pocket. I held him out to Nico, who blinked. Asmodeus squirmed in my grip, almost squeaking like a mouse.

"YOW! That hurt! How am I supposed to make a grand entrance with you trying to clean out my intestines?"

I would've smacked my forehead at that moment in disbelief if it didn't mean letting him go, although, I was highly tempted. Nico frowned slowly before raising an eyebrow at me.

"You're depending on a Ken doll to help you?" He asked.

"I'm not a doll!" Asmodeus snarled.

"He's a human prototype," I deadpanned, loosening my grip on Asmodeus a bit, "He's just a normal human, well, except for the fact that he's only like, what? Six inches tall and six ounces?"

"FIVE." Asmodeus corrected sternly.

"A human?" Nico didn't look convinced. I shrugged.

"I think the only thing he's really useful for is information… And smelling monsters." I added. Asmodeus seemed to pout, folding his arms over his chest above my fingers.

"Only useful for information and smelling monsters," He mocked childishly, shifting his shoulders up and down sassily, "I outta rip all your hair out for that! I'm plenty useful! When in doubt, take Asmodeus out!"

"And hope he does something smart or else you'll be crushed by the sons of Iapetus." Nico added dryly, turning to Rex, who whimpered again at lack of attention. He rubbed Rex's muzzle, making the dog drool a puddle. I frowned.

"Iapetus?"

"He's their father… Your grandfather. Percy, Thalia, and I ran into him a while back during some stupid thing for my stepmother, but Percy tricked him onto the River Lethe and his memory was wiped. He probably doesn't even know he has sons. In fact, he thinks his name is Bob." Nico admitted. Asmodeus cocked a brow. I stared at him. Nico stared back for a moment, then his face seemed to turn bright pink.

"I didn't come up with the name! Percy did!" He protested. I smirked lightly.

"Right… Isn't there anyway we can get his memory back?" I asked. Nico shook his head.

"The River Lethe is very powerful. It can wipe someone's mind clean of anything in their past. Start from a new slate kind of thing."

"So… What? Did you just kill him or…?" My voice trailed. Nico crinkled up his nose as if he didn't trust me enough to tell me. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Nico. It's not like I'm going to go hunting for him or anything. I'm not on good terms with the Titans.""Even if Prometheus is your father."

"… Even if Prometheus is my father. Yea."

"On the River Styx."

"Huh?"

"Swear on the River Styx." Nico repeated. I scowled and looked at Asmodeus, but he was pretty excited. I guessed he wasn't around as long as I had thought if he didn't know much about his own creator's… Uh, creator… That was so weird.

"I swear on the River Styx." I sighed. Nico paused, petting Rex a little bit more before glancing at me.

"Iapetus is employed by my father now. He was retrained and fights when my father calls for it. He's probably still in the Underworld right now, training."

"So… He's like a rather god sort of guy?"

"Sort of… He still doesn't know he has sons or that he was ever a super evil bad Titan. He just thinks he's one of my father's special guards and that's the way we want it to stay… It'll make both your father and your uncles as well as my father content. Same with the rest of the world."

"You mean Prometheus and all them don't like their own father?"

"Meh. Prometheus probably doesn't mind him… That much… Iapetus wouldn't win the best daddy award."

"Same with Ares." I blurted. I could have sworn there was a faint growling of thunder in the distance, making me blink and look up. Nico sighed quietly, shaking his head before looking at me, but before he could speak, a horn went off signaling lunch time. I looked at Nico, who merely walked off.

I sighed and figured, why not? I haven't spoken to Chiron nor Mr. D in a while… Maybe they'd agree to this. I shrugged and started toward the pavilion. Asmodeus was now sticking partially out of my pocket, huffing a bit.

"You should just forget Old Horse Face and Wine Butt. They're probably gonna diss you on it and make you go home or something. Might even set up some monsters to make sure you don't do it anyway. After your summer performance…" His voice trailed as he seemed to smirk slightly. I cocked a brow at him, then rolled my eyes.

"Che. You're kidding. I'm just gonna let them know what I'm doing. Who said I was asking for their permission? My friend's in trouble and I wouldn't care if I had no legs or arms. I'm going to save him and bring him home for Christmas." I responded sternly.

"Well, hero, be careful! Nero's mom doesn't sound like a friendly woman if you compare her to her mother and sister. It's like one big messed up family."

"But Nero's not like that." I stated. Asmodeus puckered his lips a little, but said no more as he sank down into my pocket. I sighed, then approached the pavilion where everyone had begun to gather, piling their plates with food and offerings. For once, I totally ignored the very tempting meal and made my way toward Chiron, who had gotten comfortable in a wheelchair, hiding his horse-half.

"Excuse me, Chiron." I said and he looked up, blinking slightly in surprise before smiling lightly, almost sadly I noted.

"Roxie. I haven't seen you in quite a while. You left early over the summer and I was concerned on what you had discovered… I understand that Nero is still in the clutches of Menoetius."

"That's what I came to talk about." I stated. Chiron stared at me and I think he knew what I was going to propose because Mr. D sure did as he took a seat, grunting as he set a plate down and waved his hand, summoning a nice cup of diet coke.

"Oh no, not more trouble, girl. I think we've had quite enough of that. You're gonna get this camp in trouble with the big guy." He drawled, taking a gulp of the coke. I frowned at him.

"No offense, Mr. D, but my friend's in trouble right now. I couldn't give a damn if it made anyone angry." I responded. Mr. D seemed to narrow his eyes slightly, a flicker of purple fire glowing in them as he slowly set his can down on the table. However, he said nothing, just sat there. I looked back at Chiron and began to explain the plan…

Well, the cover-up plan.

I could feel Asmodeus wiggling around and probably snickering at what I was telling them because I didn't mention using Adam to get Nero back, ultimately placing me on Ares's hit list. They just sat and listened while I explained that I was just going to get assistance from Nero's mother, Mira, and that made Dionysus scowl a little. Chiron just shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you guys know who Mira is exactly?" I asked at last. Chiron frowned.

"She's… Well, she's not a goddess, but if she would just have done the right thing at the right done, she'd of probably made the cut."

"Made the cut," Dionysus mimicked rudely, "The woman was psychotic."

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I dated her." Dionysus admitted without shame, his face completely deadpan. I didn't know whether to laugh at the expression and statement together or just blink in disbelief. That was awkward.

"All right… So, how is she psychotic?" I asked.

"She's basically so," Chiron explained sternly, going into teacher mode, "Medusa had two daughters, Mira and Karen. Both were considered spirits of a sort of… Deity if you would. Karen became a spirit of wrath and Mira became a spirit of madness, both let lose in the world probably around the time Pandora's jar was opened."

"Well, I can see Karen being the spirit of wrath," I muttered dryly, "I stopped by the apartment to get Nero's things and she threw something that sounded like a television set."

"She's strong and the fact that she easily strikes fear into the hearts of her victims was probably what saved Nero from being killed."

"By monsters, not being tormented by her."

"It's a price to pay to be safe." Chiron countered, but I just shook my head and went on, questioning. I learned only bits and pieces, probably telling me that Chiron might have been bound by the same promise Max was. He was finding ways around it, which was good.

Mira, spirit of madness, fell in love with Hades, God of the Underworld. Of course, they had a child and that just happened to be Nero. Mira left the baby behind with Hades in fear that her presence would drive Nero insane and Hades couldn't be around his demigod child, it was strictly against the laws, so he sent Nero to live with Karen and Jupiter after he discovered that Mira had completely wiped Nero's mind from the time she abandoned him and before.

That explained why Nero couldn't read or hardly remember a thing about his past. In fact, his memory tended to be kind of bad, especially during geometry tests or history tests. He just had crap loads of trouble with names and dates.

"So, what're you asking," Dionysus began, leaning his elbow on the table like he was trying to be sarcastic about this, "Is that you want to take some of our campers, hunt down this spirit of madness, get help in pulling your friend Zero-"

"Nero."

"Whatshisface's soul to the surface and basically vanquish Menoetius's soul, save the day, come back here, and reek more havoc?"

There was some silence. Well, jeez. The way he put it made _me_ feel like the bad guy and I just scowled faintly, clenching a fist in my pocket over Asmodeus, who was having a seizure because of how hard he was laughing, the jerk.

"Yes." I said at last. Dionysus waited and waited. Chiron stared at him for a while. Dionysus reached out and picked up his coke, swishing the dark liquid around inside the can before looking up.

"You've got until December 23rd. If I'm lucky, Mira will drive you guys nuts more than you do to me." He stated. Chiron sighed and looked at me, about to go into a lecture, but I just grinned at him.

"Don't worry, Chiron! I'm going to get Nero and we'll all be back here safely! I promise!"

"I should hope so, Roxie. I should hope so…"

****

**A/N: Wow, sorry it took so long to update. I've got some family issues and school issues that came up, but hopefully they subside soon :D I suck at explaining things, so sorry if I confused anyone. In a nutshell: Save Nero, get back to camp for Christmas, and live happily ever after… Hehe. Anyway~ I will be putting your OCs in, no worries. I need to give everyone a chance to have a large role. Thank you very much for reading, hope the characters are okay, and your reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another update~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! RICK RIORDAN DOES! I also do not own any of the characters within this fic, save for the following:**

**Roxie Belle**

**Cherry Belle**

**Max Trival**

**Nero Huthanial**

**Mira Huthanial**

**Jupiter Cross**

**Karen Cross**

**Asmodeus**

**Adam Harris**

**Marlene Queen**

**Deacon Queen**

**That's getting to be too long o-o; I think you all know who I own and who I don't own from now on, lol.**

****

Chapter Twelve: **Battle of the Old Peoples!**

I ate some lunch, glad to have something in my stomach. I fed some too Asmodeus too, who happily scarfed down whatever I gave him. I also did the honors of doing the offers, this time a tad bit happier because now I knew who my father was.

_Prometheus._

A titan. God of mankind, forethought, creation. He molded men out of clay and I found that I pretty much had the same abilities. It reminded me of the clay doll I had made during the summer during the arts and crafts class.

I headed to the building where the arts and crafts center was with Asmodeus now happily riding on my shoulders, jerking at my hair like they were reins to a horse.

"Why do you keep pulling at my hair?" I demanded at last in annoyance. By the time we got back home, he'd probably have pulled out all my hair!

"Because," Asmodeus retorted, probably thinking that I should already know why, the little booger, "Your hair is so soft and luscious. I need something nice to hold onto to make sure I don't go toppling to the ground."

"Luscious?" I asked dryly, but he didn't answer and instead pointed a finger at the arts and crafts center excitedly.

"Hey, one of the best buildings I've seen in this whole camp!"

"That's where we're headed."

"Yes!" I walked in and sure enough, sitting on the little desk was the clay model of a boy with the shield in front of himself, staring out at the empty picnic tables with a mischievous look about him. I walked over, setting my staff against the desk. Asmodeus hopped down, giving the clay a crooked look.

"Hmph."

"What, are you jealous?" I asked, perplexed as I picked up the clay model. Asmodeus blinked, then scowled as he folded his arms tightly over his shoulder.

"Jealous! Of that thing? Heck no! At least I have some clothes on and not just some nasty shield! Me? Jealous? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"Then you wouldn't mind me experimenting." I responded with a smirk, making Asmodeus glare at me. I held up the clay model and closed my eyes. I felt a searing hot sensation boil in my gut, moving upwards. It actually felt like I was going to burp, which made me want to laugh, but I focused hard and parted my lips. The same red mist seemed to curl like smoke past my lips, tickling them a bit as it swirled around the clay model.

The clay model stiffened up. Color flew into him, his skin revealed to be a slightly darker olive than Asmodeus's. His body filled with color, even the shield, which seemed to turn into a real bronze one. His hair fluffed out like a gust of wind went through his body, revealing it to be a sandy blonde while his eyes grew to a deep pine green. The boy blinked harshly, then stared up at me with wide eyes before he smiled. He stood up slowly and kept the shield in front of him, bowing at the waist and making Asmodeus snort indigenously.

"Milady. I am Opius. I am your servant." He stood up straight and continued to look up at me like I was just the cutest toy he'd ever seen… Even though I was probably looking at him the same way. He was just adorable! I mean, for a miniature human, that is.

"That's… Amazing…" I managed.

"Eh." Asmodeus grumbled. I ignored him and placed Opius gently down on the desk, where he seemed to scan his surroundings a bit curiously. I reached into my messenger bag, taking out a pair of Asmodeus's clothes. I handed them to Opius, who looked at them strangely.

"Milady?" He asked, confused.

"They're clothes, Opius. I can't have you running around bare butt. And when you're done dressing, I want you to hide out here and make sure no one knows you're here. I want you to keep an eye on things at camp when I leave."

"Yes, milady."

"And if anything out of the ordinary happens, you have to send me in Iris Message. I'll give you some drachmas just before I leave."

"Yes, milady." He bowed again and went to change behind the desk. Asmodeus was glaring at me and I just looked at him innocently.

"What? He needed clothes."

"MY clothes!"

"So what?" I huffed, then looked up as Opius returned, dressed in the little navy polo shirt, a pair of jeans, and a hooded black vest. He still held the little shield on his arm. He seemed to like the outfit because he was scanning himself up and down with a smile.

"That's perfect, Opius. Now find a hiding place, be sure no one sees you. I'll be back from my quest in no time."

"Yes, milady." He smiled and cocked his head. I nodded, then scooped up Asmodeus, who yipped like a Chihuahua. I headed out of the arts and crafts center and went to find the demigods that I was taking with me.

As far as I knew, Eden, Taylor, and Alex. It seemed like a good choice. I was hoping to take Jack, but when I had entered her cabin, I was told she was already sent on a quest with a son of Nemesis to retrieve some demigods in Maine. It would be a little hard to move around without her and her charm speak, but we'd have to make due.

I found Alex and Taylor first, sparring in the arena. Taylor deflected most of his attacks, but he got his elbow at her a few times. And it didn't surprise me why Taylor was faltering as I got closer.

"So, we're gonna be going on a quest together, until December 23rd~"

"A quest, not a date." Taylor retorted and popped her gum, swinging her knee up at Alex's gut, but he whipped out of the way, slashing his sword at her, but she ducked and stuck her foot out, kicking Alex in the ankle. He winced and started to fall, but he ducked and rolled back in a summersault before getting back to his feet. He grinned at her.

"Quest? Date? What's the difference?"

"We have a more important goal to focus on." I stated as I stepped onto the edge of the platform. Alex blinked and looked up before laughing a little, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yea, I knew that."

"Sure you did."

"I can't believe you put up with him on your last quest." Taylor said, her sword morphing into an iPod, which she placed neatly into the pocket of her navy skinny jeans. I shrugged as I stepped onto the platform, elbowing Alex in the ribs.

"He provides the comic relief."

"Comic relief," Taylor echoed, then scanned Alex up and down, "He better keep his perverted comments to himself then." I looked at Alex, who blushed, but grinned anyway in the way that would make a Hermes kid uneasy.

"Hey, they weren't perverted. I tried to stay nice and clean."

"What's your idea of nice and clean?" Taylor and I asked in unison. Alex blinked owlishly.

"Well…"

"Never mind," I cut off, making Alex laugh, "Sorry I asked. Anyway, I came to tell you guys that we're going to leave in the morning after some good night sleep. Pack light, but only pack what you need. We'll meet at the Big House, then have Argus take us to the garage for a car. We'll drive in the direction of Adam's prison, Eden knows it, and then find his arm. We'll need your help with that Taylor." She winked after snapping her gum again, grinning.

"No problemo." She stated confidently. I nodded, then Alex held up a hand.

"Wait, to reattach his arm… Question. How are we going to do that? Last time we went to someone who reattaches automaton body parts, he turned out to be some psychotic cannibal. And there's no way we can just walk up to Hephaestus and say, 'Hey, buddy! Could ya do us a favor? Put ol' ugly face's arm back on so we can meet with some titans and blah, blah, blah?' He won't do it if it means getting in trouble or basically getting a lot of people to turn on him." He explained. I paused.

"There's a problem… Crap." I muttered. Taylor shifted a bit and Alex and I looked at her before she popped her gum again.

"Well, there might be a way to solve that… My half-brother, Tyson… He's a Cyclops and he's very talented. If we can contact him, maybe I can convince him to reattach Adam's arm." She explained.

"Cyclops?" I had yet the honor of meeting any Cyclops, but no matter how much the idea should have unnerved me, I was excited. We finished laying out the plan, checking for any flaws before we departed. I told them to find Eden and give her the lowdown as I made my way over to the Hermes Cabin. They didn't seem negative toward me, letting me stay the night in there. I was pretty thankful for that.

I changed into my pajamas, an oversized baseball t-shirt and gray sweatpants. I snuggled down into a sleeping bag and Asmodeus was sleeping on top of my messenger bag near my staff, curled up with a sock over him as a blanket. I think he was starting to miss his miniature bed back at home. I drifted to sleep and again, I hated the fact that I could hardly get a good night's sleep nowadays.

Falling asleep, I could faintly hear the sound of a woman's singing. It sounded like a lullaby in Ancient Greek. There was the soft whimpering of a baby before it subsided and I could hear the woman's voice carry on. As black fog parted, I saw Nero's mother sitting on a shabby looking sofa in a familiar crappy looking apartment. The spirit of madness held baby Nero in her arms, rocking him gently in a bundle of black and gray blankets.

"Mira," A woman's voice seethed, "You know better than to bring a child in my presence." Mira looked up with shocking aqua green eyes, wide like a deer in the headlights before they seemed to narrow up in a sly smile. Approaching Mira was a younger version of Karen. Her dark brown hair was cut into a V-bob style while her panther green eyes seemed to be glaring at not only her sister, but her nephew. She wore a dark green turtleneck and black skinny jeans with fur boots. As average as she looked, I could still see the aura that radiated pure evil from her.

"Come now, sister. I had to hide somewhere safe. Hades said I was no longer protected in California. It's here where I shall stay with my child, but only for the time being. When he grows up, we'll go to the Underworld." She replied with a smile. Karen scowled, putting her fists on her hips.

"And of Persephone? I highly doubt she'll like another wife of her husband to be there. She'll take any chance to kill the boy and damn you to Tartarus." She snapped. Mira frowned slowly and it looked creepy on her. She noticeably held the bundle in her arms tighter, scowling.

"She'll not dare touch my child. If she values her throne amongst the gods."

"Mira, you may not want to kill your child, but maybe it's best."

"Never," Mira cried, shooting to her feet and making Karen take a quick step back to glare at her, "He's mine! My baby! No one may lay a finger on him! No one!"

"He's a demigod, foolish sister. Monsters will be hording to kill him and some gods may not be friendly unto him for being a child of Hades."

"No monsters will approach me if I am with you!"

"I won't let you stay with me! I already have to struggle with my husband and my own life, sister!"

"Karen!" Mira wailed and sounded like a pouting younger sister. Karen frowned, folding her arms tightly over her chest. She looked unyielding, but something else said that she felt a bit bad about abandoning her sister and her baby.

"I am sorry, Mira. You're not as safe here as you may think. Your aura as a spirit is highly attractive. Why do you think Hades found you?"

"He loved me!"

"He did not! He just found your aura to be unbelievably seductive! Because that is just how your aura works, sister."

"You're a liar. Hades loves me. He loves me as much as he loves Persephone, I bet you anything, maybe even more. And he will let me come to the Underworld with Nero as soon as all this mess is over with. As soon as Nero is grown up and can take on the responsibilities of a demigod child of Hades."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Karen…" Mira whimpered and the baby in her arms began to cry. Karen groaned and clasped her hands over her ears tightly. Mira winced and that's when I realized why this baby was different. The wailing sobs were heart wrenching. It sounded like it was being tortured, not just afraid of being woken up.

"See that," Karen snarled at her sister, "You're aura is already effecting your child! The longer you stay with him, the more insane he'll go!"

"I can control it!"

"No you can't! You have hardly enough power left. Giving birth to him and running across the country was hard enough, but not hiding your aura, especially from your baby."

"Karen!" Glittery blue tears began to well in Mira's eyes, spilling over and streaming down her pale cheeks. They fell onto the bundle that continued to cry and squirm, almost like it was being attacked by something. Karen glared at her sister the best she could as I could tell she was having trouble. It made me kind of sad too and I felt like crying for a moment before Karen thrust out her arms, her glare becoming more and more intense.

"Give me the baby and get out of here. Just leave and never let me see your face again."

"Oh, thank you, Karen, thank you so much… Please, give him to Lord Hades when he grows up, please. I want him to be perfect." She seemed to completely ignore the glare and the hateful curses before she leaned down to the bundle in Karen's arms. The baby's cries were slowly fading as it hiccupped and whimpered. Mira kissed the baby gently on the forehead, leaning away.

"Good-bye, Nero, my baby boy… I love you." She whispered, then turned and her eyes locked with mine right away and they seemed to glow, burning hatefully like they had in the fire. The scenery began to fade, Karen walking away into the foggy darkness, still muttering curses as only Mira remained.

"I worked so hard," She seethed, "So hard to keep my baby safe! Get my baby, you worthless daughter of Prometheus! Give me my baby back or I'll curse you to the depths of Tartarus!" She went right at me and I woke up in that instant, shooting up in bed and gasping. Cold sweat drenched me to the bone as I shook, wiping my face and looking around the silent cabin. I sighed with relief that I hadn't woken anyone up and I fell back into the sleeping bag.

This was going to be a long night…

**Next Day**

We were ready the next day. I stood at the Big House steps with my messenger bag on, staff strapped to my back, and Asmodeus sitting on my right shoulder, trying not to fall asleep. I dressed in a pair of baggy black jeans torn at the knees with some gray leggings underneath matching a thermal turtleneck, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and my black leather jacket that hung past my waist.

Eden showed up right after I did, wearing a pair of red sweatpants with the number one in black on the left leg. She also sported a black jacket with a fur trim on the sleeves and hood, sunglasses on her head and her bag finishing off her outfit, save for the butterfly necklace.

"Nice coat." I commented. Eden huffed slightly, shifting a little in it.

"My mom bought it for me. I only got to pick out the color, which sort of peeved her off, but who cares?" She shrugged. I cracked a smile. We both looked up when we heard a familiar sound.

_POP! POP! POP!_

Taylor came toward the Big House in pair of deep purple skinny jeans, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and a blue winter jacket with two rows of buttons on the front. Her bag hung off her shoulder as she came forward, popping her gum one last time as she grinned at us.

"Hey there. I guess we're gonna head out soon? Where'd Mr. Smooth go?" She asked, glancing around for Alex. I cocked a brow.

"Mr. Smooth?" I asked, making Asmodeus snicker on my shoulder.

"He'll be here shortly. He just takes his time." Eden explained before yawning and stretching her arms up. Taylor nodded, then folded her arms over her chest.

"It's suppose to be pretty cold out there, past the barriers. I bet you anything the water is going to be basically frozen over." She sighed, twirling a finger in her blonde, blue high-lighted hair.

"Well, it'll probably get warmer the closer we get to Cali." Eden offered.

"Thank goodness." Taylor declared.

"I dunno," I shrugged, "I like winter… And I love hot chocolate." I shook my head, missing my mother's hot chocolate. Jeez, I could really go for some. Why didn't all this happen AFTER Christmas? I wanted some fudge, caramel candy, and candy canes, and for sure some hot chocolate. I sighed a bit miserably. After a couple minutes of waiting, Alex showed up. He dressed in a camp shirt with slim blue jeans with boots and a baggy gray NEW YORK sweatshirt. He had his sword and bag ready, thank the gods, as he came up to us.

"Hello, ladies. Sorry to keep you waiting. My, my. Don't you all look adorable this fine morning." He mused. We glared at him.

"Rule one," Eden declared, shoving a finger in Alex's face, making him blink, then grin, "You better keep focused!"

"Yea!" Taylor agreed with a huff.

"It's not my fault," Alex drawled, "Besides, it was a compliment. No one accepts those anymore?"

"Not me." I muttered dryly.

"That was a way to get on our good-side." Taylor snorted.

"I take it that it didn't work." Alex started, but exchanged the rest of his sentence for a shrug after we glared some more. If he was going to focus on flirting more than the main mission…

Argus eventually showed up before Eden could pummel Alex to the Underworld, leading us to the garage. He was a surfer looking dude with… Eyeballs all over his body and some say the reason he never spoke was because he had one on his tongue too. I thought that was kind of weird… Anyway, Argus suggested a van by pointing a finger, but I think we were all too sucked into the car that was sitting between a pair of white vans.

It was sleek and black, but nothing TOO fancy. Just enough to easily blend in with the rich shoppers of New York City. We ended up choosing that one. I decided to drive first, getting in and Eden took the passenger seat. Taylor and Alex got in the back, throwing their stuff on the floor. I started the car and we were gone.

I tried to stay at the speeding limit, but I've always wanted to go racing down the highway. It gave me a thrill. I had to slow down a couple times because of the cops patrolling for Christmas.

"So," Eden mused as she took out a map, scanning her reddish pink eyes over it, "Adam's locked in a house in the Arizona desert. It's not along the highway either, which means we'll have to make a path. The house is big and the problem with it is the fact that it's full of illusions."

"Like those computer games?" Alex asked.

"Sort of," Eden muttered, turning so she was leaning against the door, facing all of us, "It shows you what you fear most. It'll scare you around the house until you're dead or… Well, until you find someway to get out. Some people have been known to be trapped in there forever because they end up hiding some place."

"Your dad should win the Father of the Year award." Alex mumbled sarcastically, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Taylor frowned.

"Jeez. Adam really peeved your dad off." She muttered. Eden averted her eyes.

"Yea, well, my dad knows just how to deal with traitors like Adam." She retorted, then shook the map, scanning it over. I kept my eyes on the road, but I think the topic of Adam betraying us in our previous quest was a touchy subject.

After a while of silence, Eden turned on the radio and Black Horse in a Cherry Tree began to roll through the speakers. I normally wasn't a fan of country, but this song was hard to resist. I bit my lip to keep from singing aloud and I gave the gas a little push as we shot down the highway, racing out of Pennsylvania.

We road into Ohio around lunch time and we stopped at a McDonald's. We packed up again and headed out, driving into Indiana, then a corner of Illinois.

Reaching Kansas, our good luck ran out. I pulled into a gas station, but Eden and Alex went in to pay. I had this thing about not going into gas stations after I met up with the godly sons of Ares, Deimos and Phobos. Those jerks basically jumped us, mostly because Adam left camp during his punishment.

I leaned on the car, yawning sleepily as I pumped the gas into the car. I put the cap back over the tank and opened the car, looking at Taylor, who was napping in the back seat. I shook her a bit and she groaned, peeking an eye open.

"Mm?"

"Scoot. Eden's going to take over the driving."

"She can reach the pedals?"

"Taylor." I scolded. Taylor laughed, a bit sleepily, so she was probably still half asleep. I climbed into the backseat and I felt like I was going to pass out, I was so exhausted. I heard Eden and Alex get in, Alex taking shotgun. I napped for a bit until we drove somewhere near the border and our problems started.

The hellhound got us first, bounding out at top speed in front of our car. Eden yelped and Taylor and I were launched awake, slamming into the backs of the front seats. We managed to catch ourselves, but not for long as the front of the car rammed right into the dog's underside. The hellhound howled and went flying across the road. Thank goodness there weren't any cars around or else this would be awkward.

Eden managed to screech to a halt, the car doing a donut before skidding to a halt. Ignoring the heavy scent of burning rubber, everyone scrambled out of the car. Eden blinked and looked at where the hellhound had hit the road, bursting into dust.

"How the heck did that happen?" She demanded angrily, clenching her fists.

"Maybe he was just… Hanging around… Jumped out at the wrong time?" Alex offered, but Eden shook her head. Taylor frowned, folding her arms tightly over her chest as she glanced around. She even stopped popping her gum, not even chewing on it as we listened. On either side of us, huge fields of some kind of vegetable stretched out and a farm house could faintly be seen in the distance, but there were no other hellhounds.

"That was totally weird. There's no where it could have come from." She muttered.

"It's not like he can appear out of thin air." I insisted.

"That's what it looked like," Eden scowled in the direction of the hellhound, then turned and her jaw dropped, "Oh no… Oh heck no!" We turned and winced at the damage on the car. The whole front end was bashed up like a wadded up page of homework. Asmodeus emerged from his slumber in my pocket, staring at the car.

"Whoa, what happened while I was out?" He asked, confused.

"Hellhound." I muttered.

"I can't believe it… Our car is totaled." Alex murmured in awe. Taylor cursed in Ancient Greek, squeezing her eyes shut before throwing up her arms.

"Now what? We're trapped in the middle of nowhere without a ride to Arizona." She huffed.

"And we're not walking." I grumbled.

"Well," Alex offered, his eyes scanning the fields, "There's a farmhouse over there… Maybe we can ask whoever owns it if they have a vehicle they're willing to lend us. 'Course, that means we'll have to give it back eventually…"

"It's worth a try." Taylor sighed. Eden was still fuming, but she looked like she could hardly speak she was so bad. If the hellhound hadn't of been killed in the accident, it probably would've been killed by Eden's bare hands at that moment.

We agree to walk to the farmhouse through the field, careful not to crush whatever was being grown. All the while, we tried to figure out how that hellhound showed up.

"Do you think… Maybe the closer we get to Adam, more traps are set?" Taylor asked.

"Traps? Set by Ares?" I asked, confused. Eden frowned.

"Hellhounds are servants of Hades. I don't see my dad trying to get friendly with him of all people, unless they cut some sort of deal, but I can hardly see that happening either."

"Or maybe it was Hades himself trying to stop us." I put in.

"Why would Hades try and stop this quest? We're saving his son." Eden demanded.

"Well… Look, I had this dream…" I explained to them my dream and they just stared for a while before Taylor spoke up.

"Mira. She might be doing it. If she's favorable of Hades, she might be setting up traps."

"To prevent us from saving the son she basically wants us to save?" Alex asked, confused.

"This is hurting my head." I grumbled, clasping the side of my head dramatically almost knocking Asmodeus off my shoulder and making him yelp a little.

"What about him? Doesn't he know anything?" Alex asked, pointing to Asmodeus, who looked up in surprise. Everyone turned to him, even me. He shifted uncomfortably at the attention, twirling a finger in his dark brown hair.

"Eh, ah… Well, this is just a suggestion and I'm not saying it's a hundred percent true, but maybe, just maybe, it's Epimetheus." He offered. I glared.

"Epimetheus? What's he got to do with anything?" I asked. Asmodeus shrugged, playing with a strand of my hair around his finger, giving it a hard jerk and making me yelp.

"Well, you sort of ticked him off when you tried to escape last time and he's basically a creator of animals, so he's on good terms with them. He could've easily manipulated that hellhound into running out in front of you."

"To get us killed? But, I'm his niece!" I protested.

"There's something you need to know about immortals," Eden muttered dryly, "It doesn't matter if you're their brother, sister, mother, father, uncle, niece, they'll kill you if you get in the way of their ambitions. Epimetheus obviously doesn't want you taking Nero back and leaving Adam with Menoetius. He could be tailing us."

"Great," I retorted, "So now I've got my uncle on my bad side. What could possibly-"

"Don't say it," Taylor exclaimed, flailing her hands over my mouth, "The last thing we need is bad luck!"

"Taylor's right. We have to stay positive." Alex agreed.

"You're just saying that because you like her." I drawled. Alex went pink, but he just grinned.

"Why wouldn't anyone like her? She's awesome."

Taylor turned a nice shadow of pink, scowling at him and giving him a punch in the shoulder before stalking off through the vegetables, now not caring if she stomped on them or not. Eden and I rolled our eyes and followed while Alex merely shrugged, walking beside us.

We approached the farmhouse just before the sun went down. It was two story and gray with painted gold shutters. A barn was seated not far from it as well as a tractor and what looked like a Ford Focus, small, but definitely big enough to fit all four of us in… Wait, five, but Asmodeus didn't count. He sat on my shoulder all the time anyway.

What bothered me is that he was oddly quiet. He only spoke up every so often and he seemed to shift uncomfortably, like he just couldn't sit still. I made a mental note to ask him later.

We walked up the steps to the painted gold door and Alex knocked his knuckles on it, wincing a bit as he jerked his hand away.

"Yow! That hurt… Door's hard." He mumbled, blowing on his red knuckles. Eden blinked and scanned the door up and down.

"What'd ya know…? It's real gold…" She murmured. Taylor's eyes twinkled at the shine the setting sun reflected off the door.

"That's amazing! Jeez, they had the money to do that and they just sell veggies?" She asked, perplexed. Eden frowned.

"That's fishy." She muttered.

"Hey!" Taylor protested.

"Not you." Eden shushed. Alex snickered before the door opened to reveal a crooked old woman and her husband. The woman was hunched and bent with white hair tied back with gold threads matching her hazel-gold eyes. The man beside her, dressed like any stereotypical farmer, looked… Well, to put it bluntly, he looked terrible. He wore a gauze over his left eye, some bandages and band-aids on his neck, arms, and legs. His gray hair was thin and tied in a wispy ponytail to the side and his eye was black, almost black enough to hide his pupil.

"Can we help you?" The woman asked in a shaky, raspy voice. I stiffened and didn't feel like talking. They were creepy looking. Asmodeus pulled on my hair, keeping hidden by hanging off the back of my coat. He whispered something in my ear the best he could.

"Reeks…" He groaned, burying his nose against my jacket. I frowned. Eden stepped forward.

"Excuse us, we noticed that you have a vehicle and ours was sort of busted on the highway. Could we possibly rent yours out? We'll gladly pay and if you like, we'll return it as soon as we can." She explained. The woman stared at her and smiled faintly.

"Ah, that's terrible, terrible news. My husband and I will gladly give you a car, but you youngsters ought not be driving so late. Come inside, we'll give ya room and board for free for yer troubles." She offered, stepping side. Her husband moved aside almost mechanically, his black eye shifting to the side. Eden gave us looks that said 'be careful' before we stepped inside.

It was just like any old people's house. It stunk like moth balls… And… Well, old people, maybe some mashed potatoes in there somewhere. Black and white photos hung everyone of children, all smiling happily at the photographer. No television or anything high tech.

We were led into a large dining room where they had already set up some dinner for themselves. The old woman departed to her kitchen. The old man stayed behind, staring at his food as he sat down.

"This place stinks," Asmodeus whispered in my ear, making me thankful that the old man seemed to have difficulty hearing, "It reeks so bad, my nose hurts!" I rolled my eyes. He probably wasn't used to the smell of ancient things, seeing as he'd grown up around immortals, being one himself… Somewhat.

"Ssh," I whispered back, "It's nothing, just an old person's house. Keep it down or they might hear you." Asmodeus whined some more, but I reached around my back and snatched him off my jacket, making him yip before I shoved him into my jacket pocket, zipping it up. Taylor cast me a cocked brow look as if to question me, but I just shook my head.

The old woman came back and we all sat down as she set the table before taking a seat, smiling to reveal her weird looking dentures. Weird, as in, the teeth were crooked. I wondered if she even took care of those things.

"So, what brings you younglings to Kansas? 'Tis a long way from New York." She mused automatically. At first, my heart jumped into my throat, but then I realized, she was looking at Alex's sweatshirt. I mentally smacked myself for being so high-strung.

"We're visiting a friend in Arizona," Eden answered, "And we thought we had everything ready, but I guess we failed to check our car."

"I think we hit an animal too." Taylor murmured. The old woman's eyes widened.

"Animal? Why, what animal would be roamin' round here?" She asked, then looked at her husband. He looked up, then shook his head, looking back down at his plate. Taylor shrugged.

"It looked almost as big as a bear… But of course, it couldn't have been…" She mused.

"My goodness," The old woman shook her head, "Such a terrible occurrence… It might've even been a cow, they tend to get spooked round these parts. Did you remember to lock up the cow pen, Deacon?" The old man looked up, then shook his head, then back down. I shifted uncomfortably. The old woman sighed, then looked up and smiled.

"Ah, forgot to introduce ourselves. How rude of us. I am Marlene Queen. This is my _husband_, Deacon Queen." She pronounced _husband_ with a good amount of emphasis and Deacon seemed to shift. He looked like he was in pain and he was turning a sort of green in the face. Marlene looked up and sighed.

"Oh no. Deacon, honey. If you are going to be sick, please, use the restroom." He shook his head and the color came back to his face. Marlene smiled crookedly, then turned to us as she lay an arm across the table.

"My dears, how lucky you are to travel with such a handsome young man," She mused, pointing a finger at Alex, who looked up and seemed to smile, but it looked forced, "Any of you lucky gals got your paws on him?" Eden, Taylor, and I all blushed to the roots of our hair, twitching a little while Alex seemed pretty pleased with this, grinning full on now, from ear to ear.

"They fight constantly." Alex stated.

"We most certainly do not!" I protested.

"Over my dead body!" Eden snorted.

"Ugh!" Taylor shook her head, still blushing as she glared at a cocky Alex, who merely flashed us all his mischievous smile. Marlene cackled as if this was an amusing show to her.

"Ah, how cute. My _husband_ here was popular back then too, but he chose me of them all and I am sure proud of myself for doin' so." She reached her and out and gave Deacon a look, almost like a glare. He put his hand in hers and squeezed it. She beamed at him.

Okay, now there just had to be something going on.

All throughout dinner, Marlene was giving us stories of all her children and her lovely husband, asking us where we came from and who our friend was. I noticed that every time Marlene wanted something, Deacon was there to provide her with it. More food, drink, napkin. She even asked that he wash the dishes after dinner. I was a bit surprised.

I'd seen old people and usually they're old fashioned; women do the house work, men to the barn work. After dinner, she led us into the hallway toward our rooms and we were almost bombarded with tons of black and white photos on the walls. I blinked in surprise and my eyes landed on one in particular of a boy and my eyes flashed, my body going cold.

He was sitting on the edge of a fence, dark eyes closed in a laugh as his dark hair seemed to flutter lightly in a breeze. He wore a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt that read: CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

I went still and Taylor smacked into me. She opened her mouth to protest, but she followed my eyes and her jaw dropped before she waved her hand at Eden.

"Guys!" She exclaimed. Eden and Alex turned away from Marlene, who looked up with a little pout before blinking. She smiled sadly.

"Oh dear… I was hoping to have hidden this from you…" She sighed.

"That your husband is a demigod?" I asked. Marlene smiled wearily.

"We are both demigods… Deacon is a son of Dionysus and I am a daughter of Aphrodite." She replied with a light smile.

"That's an odd pair." I muttered and Taylor elbowed me, shushing, but I could see her holding back a smirk. Eden frowned at Marlene.

"How long have you been here for?" She asked. Marlene shrugged her old shoulders.

"Much too long… You see… We're punished," She began and I noticed that something about her was shifting, "I'm sure you know of the tale of Percy Jackson and his victory against the titans… Well, many, many demigods chose sides. Some even fled… Those who stayed either went to the side of the Olympians or to the side of the Titan Kronos, Lord of Time." When she said his name, the staff on my back seemed to almost buzz with anticipation. It made me cringe and so did the fact that this old haggy woman before me was changing and changing into what looked like a young girl, but oh, did she look messed up.

Marlene's head changed into that of a young girl's. Long, flowing platinum blonde hair with short bangs over her forehead, over a pair of bright green eyes, like fresh moss. Her neck was scaly and it began to stretch a bit before it was connected to the torso of a lizard and a long tail shot from behind her, crashing through a door. Her nails grew into long, curled claws, yellowed and nasty. Her teeth were gnarled just the same, some sharp, some blunt.

We managed to stumble back as she busted the hallway. A forked tongue slid past her lips as her green eyes narrowed.

"I was punished! I was punished for siding with Lord Kronos, that worthless cockroach for dying! My mother turned me into this! Into this! My own mother! Naturally, she branded me a traitor and sent me out here onto this gods' forsaken farm with no one! Every time someone came here, I was transformed into this old hag! An old, ugly hag and I could never have the man I wanted! WELL! I turned the curse in my favor, shan't we say this? Every poor unfortunate demigod that came here, I ate them. I tricked them and used a special gift my mother had bestowed upon me at birth, charm speak. I lured young girls in and devoured them and the most handsome of boys, bless them, I saved them for later… And then came Deacon."

She screeched with a sort of laughter and we cringed away, mostly because her breath reeked of death. She threw her head back, laughing before she fell onto all four of her lizard legs, lowering her head toward us as she flicked her tongue in and out past her lips.

"Poor Deacon, trying to save his baby sister… The fool… But he was so handsome, so cocky. I remembered him. I had seen him battling against the side of Kronos and he was so gorgeous, but he never cast me a single glance, not even when we were at camp together! So, of course I didn't kill him. I cursed him, just the same as me… Well, mostly. I don't have as much power as my mother, nor anyone else… But enough to make him take on a different appearance, enough to order him around with charm speak." She cackled.

"You're terrible!" Taylor blurted.

"I'm terrible? It's not my fault my mother never paid me any mind! She ignored me, ignored my plans, ignored my quests and offerings! The Olympians deserve to rot in Tartarus! Hail the titans! Hail Kronos, Lord of Time!" She roared and snapped at us with her teeth. We leapt back toward the stairs, ready to make a run for it, but Marlene began to purr gently, like a giant cat and I guess Eden knew what this was. She glared at us.

"Cover your ears! It's the best way you can resist her charm speak!" She shouted. I nodded hurriedly and I reached into my pocket, pulling out the earplugs I used during my stay in the Hermes Cabin. They had a new cabin mate who snored terribly. Good thing I remembered them. I shoved them in my ears, then looked at Taylor who shoved her iPod headphones into her ears. Eden clamped her hands over her ears tightly. Alex did the same and Marlene shrieked.

I could faintly hear her growling something and she flicked her tongue out, her claws slashing at us. We ducked back, but that was a pretty bad mistake.

The stairs.

I felt my back slam into the wooden railing and it gave way. I yelled, the sound echoing in my own head before I hit the ground, Taylor landing down beside me. Eden had been, well, I couldn't tell if she was lucky or not, but she went down the stairs, her hands still over her ears and her elbow over her face to protect her fall. Alex went down backwards, his back hitting the door at the bottom of the stairs, his hands falling from his ears to grasp his side. I could only guess that either he broke a rib or he was hungry, but I think the first one was right.

He cringed and Marlene slithered down the stairs, hissing in satisfaction.

I couldn't hear what she was saying, but Alex seemed to know. His eyes widened and they seemed to glaze over and he slumped limply, staring straight ahead at Marlene, who was now murmuring. Her lips parted and closed gently, her tongue flicking out. She beckoned her arms out wide and Alex was getting to his feet. I flinched.

"Alex, no!" I shouted and hurriedly I grabbed Taylor to heave her up. She scrambled and her eyes locked on Alex. She grimaced.

"Alex! Don't listen to her!" I could hear her perfectly seeing as she was standing right next to me. Alex stopped walking and seemed to blink, looking confused. Marlene snarled and shouted something that sounded like Deacon's name before she looked back at Alex, who went for his sword, only to stop. Marlene hurriedly began to weave her magic, speaking softly.

Taylor started to yell again, but a kitchen knife flew past her face as well as mine, crashing into a photo on the wall. We both stiffened and looked up to see Deacon standing at the top of the stairs. He didn't look like the crippled old man anymore, well, yea, still the old man, but he was standing up straight and holding a whole drawer full of kitchen knives, which he began to fling at us.

I grabbed Taylor's arm and pointed at Alex, then her, then gestured that I would take Deacon. She nodded and bolted at Marlene and Alex, basically tackling Alex to the floor before she whipped around, using her sword to slash at Marlene, who shrieked. I whipped around to face Deacon, who just seemed blank like a robot.

I frowned. Great. I had to fight an old man, who was actually probably just a year or something older than me. Asmodeus would probably be laughing in my ear now.

****

**A/N: Wow, this was pretty long :) Yay~ I'm getting so into this again because of the action and I hope I'm explaining it right. A lot of ideas attack me at once and they tend to go haywire sometimes. Also! I wanted to say that I am also making a part two to this… Kind of thing. New characters, new adventures, and a prophecy! It's going to be titled under a new name, but I'll tell you that in the last chapter of this story. Anyway, I think that's it! Thanks so much for reading, hope the characters are in character, and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

**More updates~ YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! RICK RIORDAN DOES! I also do not own any of the characters within this fan fiction, save for the ones that I already claimed as my own!**

****

Chapter Thirteen: **Kissing Old Men and Rescuing That Traitor!**

I could do this, I told myself as I took out my double-sided scythe, blocking all the whirling knives. He was fast for an old guy. I dodged and ducked hurriedly and I also had to dodge Marlene's long, whipping tail. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Taylor slashing at her. Eden had uncovered her ears and was having fun trying to hop on Marlene's head to take her down. Alex still seemed a bit dazed on the floor, but he was working on standing up.

That quick glance got me in trouble.

Deacon threw a chair at me and I went flying. I crashed outside through a window, pain exploding in my back as I gasped aloud. I slammed into the dirt outside, grimacing as sharp stabbing pains burned my back. I scrambled to my feet, looking around frantically for my scythe before I saw it lying near the barn. I started to go toward it, but a knife shot into the ground at my hand. I yelped and leapt away, whipping around to see Deacon standing in the window.

I stared at him, then hurriedly reached into my pocket to take out a shouting Asmodeus, who stopped to yelp aloud.

"GAH! Never mind! Put me back in! Put me back in!" He cried out.

"Heck no," I yelled at him, "You have to do something to snap him out of the curse!"

"What curse? Old age?"

"NO! He's under the influence of a charm speak and not to mention, he's supposed to be a lot younger than ninety! How do I get him back to normal?" I demanded, then winced as I rolled to dodge another flying trio of knives that all hit the ground behind me. I started running for my scythe with Asmodeus clinging to the collar of my jacket.

"Don't ask me! The charm speak is easily to snap out of if you just concentrate on something stronger! He needs a distraction!"

"Like, what? A slap across the face?"

"Try a kiss!"

"OVER MY ROTTING CARCASS!" I roared at him, then gasped as Deacon thrust another round of knives at me. He was out of knives now and threw the drawer at me. I jumped over it and ducked across the dirt, reaching for my scythe, but a green vine shot out and grabbed it, tearing away. I yelped and hit the ground, scrambling to go after it across the dirt, but the vines tore it away and straight into the barn.

Stupid me. I scrambled right after it and the barn doors slammed shut behind me, a huge latch locking over it. I was drenched in darkness now. I got to my feet hurriedly, gasping as Asmodeus wailed.

"Egh! GROSS! My nose! My eyes! My eyes are burning! It's soooo gross!"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"MONSTERS!" Asmodeus yelled and he seemed to dive right into my pocket, wailing about the reeking stench. I glared after him, then I remembered the ring on my finger. I brought it up and searched for the little screw on the side before twisting it. After a couple seconds, a small fire grew in the center of the ring, giving at least a three foot glow around me. I sighed with relief, but it was short lived because of something wet on the back of my neck.

I froze for a second, listening to a heavy breathing behind me. I moved fast and took a step forward before ducking to the ground as the hellhound pounced right over me. I shot back up and looked around hurriedly before I spotted my scythe. I lunged and rolled, grabbing it and whirling around in time to slash the hellhound into dust. As soon as it vanished, Deacon seemed to almost leap from the rafters, lunging at me with a pitchfork.

I yelped and ducked. He reeled back and kicked me hard in the gut, sending me slamming into a post. I winced in pain, then dodged out of the way as he stabbed at me again. I slashed and he ducked, dodged perfectly. He stabbed and poked at me, kicking me back as if trying to corner me. I could hear Asmodeus's voice in my head. Or maybe from my pocket.

_Try a kiss!_

I groaned in disgust. This kid may be young and may have been cute when he was younger, but as an old man, I really, REALLY did not want to put my lips anywhere NEAR him! Deacon lunged at me, stabbing at my gut and I jumped up, doing a sharp and close call flip backwards and landed on the edge of a horse stable, which was actually home to an angry looking horse with teeth that reminded me of a great white shark and that made my heart jump. It snarled rather than whinny and opened its jaws to bite at me, so I had that thing coming at my ankles and Deacon coming at my face.

And I realized how much I hated man-eating horses and old men.

I leapt at Deacon, shouting in pain when our heads cracked together. He grunted and we both hit the ground on the other side of the stable while the horse neighed in anger, tromping around and kicking the gate with its hooves. And it sucked that my ring decided now was a good time to play hide and go seek in the dark because it flew right off my finger and as soon as it did, I was in the dark. I felt Deacon squirming under me, growling and trying to grab for his pitchfork while I searched for my scythe and ring.

I threw pieces of hay out of the way, knocking over the bales and other farm equipment. I could Deacon gasping and wheezing, kicking around for the pitchfork and the horse neighing for me to come back, probably to make me its dinner. I felt the cold metal of my scythe and heaved it up, just in time to hear something from Deacon that sounded along the lines of either 'Ah ha' or 'gwah hcha'.

I whipped around and slashed outwards, just in case he was coming at me, but my blade cut through air as I scooted back along the barn floor. My hand hit something small and metal and I sighed with relief that it was my ring. I picked it up and my hand seemed to glide over a big furry paw. My eyes widened and I gently screwed the screw on my ring.

For a scary moment, nothing happened, but just when I felt drool fall into my lap, the ring sent up a flurry of flames that engulfed the head of a hovering hellhound. The beast shrieked and threw itself backwards, creating a huge hole in the barn so light could shine through. My eyes widened and I felt the color drain from my face.

The barn was jam packed with creatures. Stalls of man-eating horses, pegasi, some kind of half-rooster, half-horse, hellhound, dragon looking things, it was endless. Deacon was shoving off the hay and racing after me, slashing his pitchfork at a hellhound that tried to sniff him. The thing burst into dust.

I backed out of the barn as Deacon stabbed at me. I gasped and ducked, lunging at his legs and knocking him onto the ground. I scrambled to my feet and whipped around to slash my scythe at him. From inside the house, I could hear Marlene shrieking and roaring in agony and distress. Deacon looked up for that split second and I took my chance to do something terrible.

I was so glad the others weren't outside to see me as I fell to my knees by Deacon. I grabbed up his face and dared to do it.

Kiss him smack on the lips.

His eye visible eye seemed to flash as I let go of him, leaning back and trying not to look disgusted. I made a mental note never to ever, ever kiss an old man again. His lips felt so weird, like kissing a prune or something… Or a really rotten peach. Deacon seemed to blink in confusion, his black eye darting around before he sat up and as he did, I watched in amazement as he seemed to change.

The wretched scars all over him seemed to fade into none-existence while the bandages fell away. His gray hair threw thicker and darker until it was pitch black and tied in the loose side ponytail, the wrinkles on his body vanishing. He sucked in a deep breath and gasped, touching his hands to his throat before coughing.

"Ack!"

"Hey, calm down," I exclaimed, "Take a deep breath." Deacon shivered, squeezing his eyes shut before blinking and staring at me.

"I'm… What… Happened…?" He managed. His voice was accented and judging by it, I'd say he was from a Spanish country. I sighed.

"My name is Roxie Belle, I'm a daughter-" I cut myself off for two reasons. One, I couldn't go around saying my father was a titan and two, I heard a loud shriek from the house. Deacon looked up in horror at the house, scooting back a bit before his eyes widened and he was on his feet, scooping me up by my arm.

"Inside the house! There is more than me!" He exclaimed.

"Others? You mean, people she hasn't eaten?" I asked. He nodded rapidly and I let him lead me back to the house just in time for a head to plop at my feet. I yelped in disgust as the blood splattered all over mine and Deacon's pant legs. He blinked and didn't seem to care that I had latched onto his arm before looking up.

Eden looked pretty proud, sliding off one of Marlene's legs, wiping blood off her face and putting her bloodied axes away. She smirked, looking up.

"That was pretty fun." She stated. Taylor, who had helped Alex up, cocked a brow at her.

"Even if she almost killed us."

"It added to the rush! Boy, I wish I could've killed another one of her." Eden whistled, shaking her head.

"Who's your, ah, friend, Roxie?" Taylor asked now, a grin on her face. I blinked and realized I was still holding onto Deacon and I leapt away, clearing my throat awkwardly as my friends stared at me with equal grins of amusement. Deacon just smiled as if he had no idea what was going on.

"This is Deacon," I introduced, making everyone blink in surprise, "He's a son of Dionysus and he says there are more people here than just him. In the basement." Deacon nodded and waved his hand at us.

"I show you, come!" He took my hand, once again, and practically dragged me toward the basement door. Eden, Taylor, and Alex followed after quickly. Deacon pointed to the door, which was padlocked. Taylor did the honors of slashing her sword at it, letting the chains fall away. We opened the door and sure enough, there were more demigods.

Some were dressed for battle, others looking as if they had already experienced more than once. They all looked up in shock and one little girl leapt to her feet, throwing her arms up.

"DEACON! HERMANO!" She wailed, tears in her chocolate brown eyes. Deacon gasped.

"Laura! Mi hermana!" He cried and this girl, Laura, ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him tightly. I smiled lightly and I heard Taylor sigh.

"Looks like camp's going to get crowded." She stated. I nodded in agreement. We left the house after biding our farewells to the other demigods as well as Deacon and his sister. We piled into the car outside, me driving as Eden needed a break after kicking some serious demented snake butt. She was asleep as soon as she got into the back seat with Taylor. Alex sat in the passenger seat, popping open a bag of chocolate chip cookies and chugging a bottle of root beer. I shook my head, smirking lightly before looking ahead and driving.

As I drove, I realized I had basically pulled another all-nighter. I'd hope that when Eden drove, that I'd actually get some sleep without a hellhound barreling into the front of our car, especially one this size. This car was definitely smaller than a hellhound.

In no time, though, we were driving through a corner of New Mexico, only hours away from Arizona, although, I could only tell because of the highway signs. You wouldn't even know the difference between Arizona, New Mexico, or the freaking Sahara Desert it was just the same. Flat desert lay ahead of us, to the sides, everywhere. A few cacti were rooted in places with some tumble weeds, the perfect setting for an old cowboy movie.

Especially as we neared what looked like… A ghost town.

We slowed to a stop after turning. We were all wide awake now, driving through the town. There were literally ghosts shimmering faintly in the town, drifting from place to place. They were all dressed in what seemed to be clothes from the old west. A couple of cowboys playing poker with a woman serving them, some kids playing near an empty stable.

"This place is creepy," Eden muttered, shuddering, "It gives me the creeps."

"But Adam's prison should be here somewhere, right?" I asked. She only nodded. Alex stared at a couple of ghostly figures arguing outside a bar before one of them seemed to shriek and vanish into a wall. He grimaced.

"Yeesh, this place is depressing… Adam's locked inside one of the houses here? I'm actually feeling a little sorry for him." He mumbled.

"If he wasn't such a jerk, same here." I admitted. Taylor groaned, waving a hand in her face.

"This place is hot… And really dry. I'm thirsty…"

"There it is!" Eden exclaimed, pointing between Alex and I. We looked straight ahead toward the end of the row of buildings. At the very end, all by itself with a rickety old fence around it sat a completely black house. The wood was painted black, the fence was painted black, the roof was black, even the windows were painted black. The only thing that stuck out was the big bronze door. We pulled to a stop near the fence, piling out to stare up at it.

"Remember," Eden warned, "This place is meant to trick you, kill you. It's full of illusions based on what you're scared of."

"So, as Peter Pan would say, think of happy little thoughts." Taylor declared.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed.

"Oh, I don't know," Alex mused, rocking back and forth on his feet, "I think it might help more if someone let's me hold their hand."

"NO." Eden, Taylor, and I declared in unison.

"Worth a shot." Alex shrugged, but he didn't look defeated, just more pumped to try again. Eden led the way to the house, her expression one of fierce determination. She opened the door easily, stepping inside. It looked like an average house as we walked in, closing the door behind us gently.

It creaked with age, the staircase on the far right wall leading up to the second floor and a door that seemed to lead to a basement. Living room to the right, then into a dining room around that, the kitchen, and another den to the left. Eden frowned.

"All right… He'll probably be locked up so its best we stick together in case we need help opening it. I don't know much else. What I do know would probably get me in as much trouble as Adam was in last time." She muttered. I blinked and that's when I realized how much trouble Eden would probably get in for doing all this.

Freeing her imprisoned, traitorous brother and giving him his arm back against her father's wishes. Her father being Ares, all powerful God of War and Bloodlust. It made me cringe.

I could only hope Ares was busy with his girlfriend instead of us.

Eden led us toward the stairs and that's when the house seemed to turn into what it sounded like.

A demented illusion structure.

A wall seemed to pop out of nowhere, cutting me off from Eden and Taylor ahead of me, making them yell in protest.

"No way!" I shouted in annoyance and slammed my fist into the wall, but it wasn't working. I cringed and went to hit it again with Alex taking a jolting step back when something scuttled across the wall. The moment I saw it, I screamed as loud as I could.

"SPIDER! OH MY GODS, IT'S A SPIDER!" I shrieked and leapt back into Alex, who yelped and flailed his arms to catch himself and me, but the floor seemed to open a mouth and swallow us down, down…

Alex and I gasped as I landed on top of him while he hit the floor, wincing. I grimaced and rolled off him so he could cough and sit up, the bones in his back cracking.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I… Probably should've stayed calm.

"Maybe," He managed a smile as he rubbed the back of his head, "It's okay, though… I didn't know you hated spiders.

"Bugs in general, they're so gross. Too many legs."

"I thought spiders were arachnoids."

"Whatever!" I cried, then shook my head and rose to my feet, helping Alex up. We brushed ourselves off and looked around the basement. It was cold and damp with stone walls. The carpet was even kind of squishy and it made me grimace in disgust. Alex scanned the room, cocking his head toward the stairs.

"Might as well go find Eden and Taylor. They're probably up on the top floor by now."

"I would think so… But where are the stairs going?" I asked, pointing. Alex blinked and looked over at them, grimacing. The stairs seemed to shudder and pulled up like a huge tongue, leaving behind a huge ramp of stone covered with moss and bones. I stiffened, but Alex patted my shoulder.

"It'll be fine, come on." He tried. I sighed and just nodded, knowing he was trying to cheer me up. I remembered Eden telling us about the house. The illusions of fear to terrify us to death or even into hiding somewhere we'll never escape in the house. We passed the ramp and walked into… The kitchen. I blinked in confusion and Alex looked around, perplexed at the change. The kitchen seemed to just ripple there, everything from the fridge to the sinks appearing. We walked through it and we came into a cold damp laundry room. Someone wearing a blue shawl and a gold nightgown was humming as they stood by the washing machine, folding up clothes. We both stopped, but I only stopped because Alex did.

His deep blue eyes widened and all the blood drained from his face, his body going frigid. I blinked and went to say something, but the person stopped humming. They turned and I immediately had a feel I knew who she was. She had a kind, gentle smile and she was pretty, exactly how a mother should look like. She kept smiling.

"Alex, my boy. I've been waiting for you all this time… I was so scared when I left you in that car." She murmured. I blinked and looked at Alex, who looked beyond confused and I could of sworn he was about to cry. It was so weird, not seeing him smiling and trying to make a joke of things. He looked like someone had smacked him across the face.

"M-Mom?" He managed, his voice choked. I looked back at Alex's mom, who smiled warmly, clasping her hands together.

"Come here, Alex, darling… Let mommy see how big you've gotten since that night… The night those things attacked." Her voice was changing and her eyes seemed to flash, growing sharper. The scary part was that her legs began to change, turning into a pair of twin snake tails that whipped and lashed. I recognized it from one of the monster studies we had at the camp. They were called _dracaenae_. And apparently, Alex did not like that one bit because he screamed.

"Alex-" I started, but the dracaenae moved fast. She lashed a hand out, grabbing Alex by the wrist and leaning toward him as she grinned evilly.

"What's wrong, Alex, honey? Does mommy scare you?" She teased. Alex screamed.

"Let go! Let go of me!" I was still stunned, but I finally managed to move and I grabbed my scythe. The dracaenae hissed and whipped around, lashing her claws at me. I ducked back and swung my scythe at her. Alex looked shaky and chalky, probably terrified out of his mind. I really didn't know why because I knew Alex, he was a good friend, but I had never gotten up the nerve to ask him about how he had gotten to camp. All I could sum up was that his mother had died… And it had something to do with really psychotic dracaenae. I tried to fend off the monster as she snarled at me, her tails whipping around.

"Alex, snap out of it! This isn't real! If you think of something else, it'll go away!" I shouted. Alex trembled, looking at me, but probably not even seeing me. I winced as the dracaenae lunged at me, knocking the scythe flying from my grasp. It laughed at me, hissing.

"It's no use, girl! Sit back and let me make a snack of your little boyfriend!"

"He's not my…!" I blinked as the dracaenae whirled around and went for Alex, who stumbled back and tripped over a log that just happened to show up. In fact, the whole scenery started to change. We were in the forests outside Camp Half-Blood and a car was overturned nearby and I could faintly make out someone in the drivers' seat, their eyes closed and blood running down their temple. I bit my lip to keep from crying.

I felt a huge heavy weight of sadness plummet down on me along with a hot sensation of fear and rage. I whipped around to see dracaenae, more than one, closing in on Alex, who was no longer the teenager I was traveling with, but a young boy, trembling and staring at the things in pure terror. I gritted my teeth and went for my scythe again, grabbing it up and running after Alex. A dracaenae lunged at him, but I slashed at her back, making her burst into dust that rippled into the air.

I managed to knock back a few more before I dropped to my knees by Alex, who looked at me like he had no idea who I was. I grabbed the sides of his face and gave him a little shake.

"Alex! Alex, it's me, Roxie! Don't be afraid, all right? It's all right! This is just a really bad dream! Please wake up, Alex! Wake up!" I cried. Alex stared some more and suddenly the scene seemed to change, rippling with the flashing of lightening. I heard the dracaenae around us wail and dissipate into thin air, revealing the laundry room of the basement. Alex slumped forward, completely out of it. I winced.

"Alex?" I asked worriedly, but he didn't respond. I pushed him onto his bed and pressed my ear to his chest, listening carefully. The faint sound of his heart beating. I pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly. He was back to his normal teenage self, but he was definitely unconscious. I bit my lip nervously and looked around, then back again.

I reached into my pocket to take out Asmodeus, but to my dismay, I was empty-handed. I gasped and looked into my pocket, hurriedly looking in my pockets, checking my shoulders, everywhere.

Asmodeus was gone. And I was alone with my unconscious friend.

After a while of sitting there, waiting for Alex to wake up, I decided it wasn't going to do any good hoping that Eden and Taylor would stumble upon me… Nor would Asmodeus, but he was hardly six inches tall, not enough to fight a huge two story house of terror. I sighed and got up, pulling Alex up with me. I grimaced a little, putting one of his arms over my shoulder and using one of my arms to hold him around the waist so he was standing somewhat. It was hard to carry him with me, but it worked better than sitting and doing nothing.

After departing from the laundry room, I found myself in the kitchen again, upstairs. I blinked and went still, looking around. The kitchen… The kitchen had to be above the laundry room in the basement. I turned around and I was staring at a wall. I looked toward the other end of the kitchen and the door that would most likely lead me out into the main area of the basement. I looked around and saw pantry, the door closed. I frowned and started inching toward it with Alex.

I reached out with my free hand and opened the pantry, walking inside. I stepped out of a closet into a bedroom upstairs. I blinked in surprise and came out. My back was starting to hurt as my arm too, so I set Alex in a chair near the window and looked around. I went to the bedroom door and peered out. I ended up almost getting into sucked into another room of the house, most likely the living room, so I jumped back and shut the door. I turned around toward Alex and walked back over, getting on my knees in front of him and frowning.

"Alex? Alex, you need to wake up." I said, but he didn't respond. He was still out, his head lolled to the side. I sighed and rose to my feet. I glanced out the window, but of course, it was painted black and even if it wasn't, everything outside seemed black. I frowned and looked around. I waited, then looked at Alex."I'll be back in a second… If you can hear me, stay put." I commanded, then went to the bathroom out the bedroom door. I went to the shower and guessed it was like the pantry and closed the curtain, opening it back up. I kept making mental notes. The shower curtain led to the bathroom, which led to the bedroom with Alex. I stepped out of the shower and into the upstairs hallway, where I was almost run over by Eden and Taylor."Ow!" I protested, wincing as I almost fell over. Eden stared at me in disbelief.

"You're alive." She stated.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I muttered dryly.

"Where's Alex?" Taylor asked worriedly. I frowned.

"He's… Sort of unconscious." I explained to them what happened and Taylor cringed. Eden frowned and nodded every so often.

"Take us to him." She commanded. I nodded and led them back the way I came and let me tell you, getting in that shower with two other people was not comfortable. By the time we got back, Alex was still there, but he was awake and shaking slightly, gripping the sides of the chair.

"Alex!" Taylor exclaimed. Eden ran over with us, studying him with a frown.

"What did I say about not getting scared?" She muttered. Alex winced a little, but then gave a weak smile.

"Scared? What're you talking about? I wasn't scared…" He mumbled. Taylor sighed, shaking her head.

"So long as you're all right. Jeez… Have you guys found Adam yet?" She asked. I shook my head, scowling.

"This whole house is like a labyrinth in itself. One minute I'm in the basement laundry room, next I'm in the upstairs kitchen. He could be anywhere." I grumbled.

"Can't you take a guess, Eden?" Taylor asked. Eden blinked and looked up.

"Me?" She questioned. Alex nodded.

"Yea, you. You've known him longer than any of us." He agreed. Eden paused, shifting a bit before sighing.

"Well, if anywhere, he's probably trapped in his room. He's probably got a bedroom around here somewhere." She shrugged.

"How do we find that in this mess of a house?" I asked, confused. Alex shifted a bit, averting his eyes.

"And fast. I don't want to stay here much longer…"

"Same here," Taylor shuddered, "I'm going to have nightmares of this place."

"Hey, hey," Eden snapped at them, "Come on! We have to get the negative thoughts out! Right now, everyone think of Adam."

"Ew." Alex muttered, making Taylor and I snicker. Eden rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean, just imagine him sitting somewhere on a bed. Try your hardest and follow me, but do not let the image get out of your head." She commanded. We nodded and followed her toward the door to the bathroom. She opened it up and stepped through, the rest of us following. We stepped into, not the bathroom, but into the basement, a stoned hallway that led to a long wall of steel bars.

I was about to protest that it didn't work, but I was terribly wrong.

Sitting in the barred bedroom, Adam was on his bed, back against the wall and in his good hand, clenched tightly was Asmodeus, who was gasping and wailing for help, his face tinted a light pink from lack of oxygen and his little clothes were torn and he was missing a little shoe.

Adam looked the same, well, save for the fact that he was missing his cool mechanical arm. His raven hair was a bit greasy and messy like he had just woken up and he had dark circles under his razor sharp caramel eyes that seemed to seethe hatred and bloodlust. He wore a gray tank top and baggy black jeans with multiple pockets and you could easily make out his gray plaid boxers sticking out. He was bare foot and two heavy shackles were around his ankles, keeping them chained to the stone floor. I also took notice to one around his neck, like a binding collar.

"Asmodeus!" That was my first thought. As much as the little guy annoyed me, I felt like a mother watching her child being suffocated.

Adam looked up with a very deadly, very hateful smirk and let go of Asmodeus slightly, making him gasp and pant for air, slumping to his lap on his hands and knees.

"I thought I recognized this guy… What's up, sister? Cousins?" He asked with such an icy voice that it could've frozen the deepest pits of Tartarus. Eden stiffened and glared at him, gripping one of the bars, but wincing as it seemed to spark with electricity.

"Adam! Quit tormenting him already!" She snapped, shaking her hand a bit. Adam scowled.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He snapped back.

"Adam, we're here to free you," I said quickly, making him snap his head to stare at me, "I've done some thinking about everything that's happened… And you seem to be loyal to my father and uncles. And you're right. All of you." I guess I sounded convincing because Taylor, Alex, and Eden stared at me. I continued.

"About everything, about the gods being treacherous and when I saw what Ares did to you, his own son, I felt angry. I had always thought gods cared for their children."

"Obviously not." Adam added on dryly. I nodded.

"Exactly! We've come to let you go. We're going to Mount Othrys. To stay, for good." I stated. Adam stared at me and for a second, I actually thought he bought it, but then his eyes narrowed and he had his hand clamped around Asmodeus again. I glared as he clenched his fist around Asmodeus, who screamed in pain.

"I'm not that stupid," Adam retorted, "If anything, you're probably back here to get me out and use me. Use me to save that little bratty friend of yours."

"How would we need to use you to save Nero?" I demanded stupidly. It was hard to play dumb and I could just hear Asmodeus in my head saying it wouldn't be hard, but even so, I was mentally panicking at the sight of Asmodeus being crushed in Adam's grip. His eyelids fluttered like he was having trouble staying conscious and he was gasping, screaming every time Adam clenched his fist tighter.

"As if I knew," Adam snorted, surprising me, "I don't know nor do I care, but you probably do and I don't want to be used." I frowned."Adam, I give you my word that you won't be used for anything!" I protested. Adam glared, then a smirk seemed to cross his face.

"Swear on the River Styx." He stated. I stared back at him. That was serious. Breaking an oath like that would get us all killed and I think the others knew it too as they stared at me, waiting for my response. I frowned and I let our plan play back in our head. I tried to think of a way to keep Adam from a betrayal.

Then it came to me and I nodded.

"Of course. I swear on the River Styx that we won't betray you in anyway way, shape, or form, BUT you have to swear to stay with us the entire time and not betray us. This is all a deal of your freedom, because, I mean, seriously. It's probably no fun sitting in there all alone with just a Barbie doll as your plaything." I explained. Adam's eyes flashed hatefully and past the squeezing, Asmodeus whimpered.

"Not… A Barbie… Doll…" He managed. Adam frowned, then let go of Asmodeus, dropping him like deadweight into his lap.

"All right, deal."

"On the River Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx."

"All right." I stated, then looked at Alex, who blinked, then seemed to get why I was looking at him. The bars were electrified and if any of us touched it, we'd get blown to the Underworld faster than we could cry out, but Alex could easily handle it, being a son of Zeus. He reached out and grasped the bars, grimacing a little, but concentrating hard.

Adam was up, gripping Asmodeus in his fist. He stepped back and so did we as a bolt of lightening shot through the house and blasted right into the bars. They exploded and we yelped, covering our eyes before looking up as smoke passed by. Alex brushed his scorched hands off on his jeans and looked up as Adam approached with a little frown.

"Huh, had I known that, I'd of not try to kill the last child of Zeus that went through here." He admitted. Alex didn't like the thought and I could tell by the way he grimaced, but I didn't give them a chance to discuss it as I held out my hand.

"Give me back my human." I ordered. It sounded weird, but it was true. Adam frowned some more, gripping a gagging Asmodeus before he tossed him into the palms of my hands. I winced as Asmodeus rolled over into a fetal position, his arms over his gut as he panted for air.

"Ow, ow, ow…. I think my ribs are broken…" He whimpered. I grimaced and held him up.

"It's all right, Asmodeus, I promise we'll fix this… It'll be okay." I assured, cradling him in my hands before glaring at Adam, who merely looked away in annoyance. Eden scowled at Adam before looking away.

"This is your prison. Get us out." She snapped. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Calm down, sister…. Jack's not with you." He noticed right away. I cocked a brow, frowning at him. Taylor hummed.

"Funny of you to notice that so quickly." She mused. Adam's cheeks burned as he glared at her.

"I just did. What? Why wouldn't I?" He demanded, but Taylor didn't answer. I think she was highly amused by Adam's interest in Jack. It surprised me, though. The two had argued non-stop on our last quest, but now that I think about it, Adam must have always lost for a reason other than being pretty dim.

Adam easily led us through the house, avoiding traps and illusions before we walked out the front door… Right through the ghost of a woman, who wailed in distress before dispersing. Adam flinched and brushed off any spider-web feelings off him as we headed to the car. He volunteered to drive and we agreed. We all needed our rest and he had already had enough.

I sat in the back seat between Taylor and Alex, Asmodeus in my hands. He was fast asleep, curled up with his arms still around himself and I felt terrible for losing him. I wanted to cry because I felt so bad. He was hurt because I hadn't kept an eye on him and I should have known better to even take him in there with me. He was easily freaked out because he was so small and everyone else was so big.

"Don't beat yourself up," Alex spoke quietly, "It's not your fault." I looked at him, then back at Asmodeus sadly.

"It is to. I should've took him out and left him in the car. He's easily scared because he's so small and I didn't even think twice about it. I just went right in…"

"He's going to be okay, Roxie. I'm sure we'll find someone willing to heal him. Who knows? Maybe we'll run into a son of Apollo or the Sun god himself." Taylor offered. I just sighed and looked down at Asmodeus, who seemed peaceful now that he wasn't complaining or whimpering. I slumped down in my seat, holding him in my hands in my lap as I let my eyelids drift close.

"Hopefully…" I mumbled before I fell asleep.

****

**A/N: Gah, I felt terrible hurting Adam and Asmodeus D:! But it had to be done… Kind of. O.o; So, yes! They have Adam and now they just need to find his arm and get to Mount Othrys, or what's left of it, and save Nero :D! Such an adventure, wow… I'm wondering how many chapters it'll be because I seriously have no clue. Haha, oh well, anyway, thanks very much for reading, hope the characters are okay, and your reviews are the greatest things in the world, please and thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The last chapter of Series One, Roxie Belle and the Demigods! There is a sequel, keep an eye out, it shall be updated ASAP-ahhhh~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! RICK RIORDAN DOES! I also do not own any of the characters within this fan fiction, save for the ones that I already claimed as my own!**

****

Chapter Fourteen: **The Cursed Rescues the Captured!**

We ended up at a marina full of boats the next morning. I woke up with Asmodeus still in my hands, but he was awake and just watching the events unfold. He was still too sore to move. Adam pulled into a parking lot and we all got out.

"Ahh, just my kind of place," Taylor sighed, stretching, "I've had enough with killer farmers and ghost deserts. The sea is where it's at."

"So, how _exactly_ are we going to get out to the island that has Adam's arm on it?" I asked, looking at her. Taylor blinked, then beamed, giving me a thumbs up after popping some of her gum.

"Ha, I have no idea."

"Taylor!" I protested, but Eden spoke instead.

"She doesn't have to know. We just needs to help us get there, really. The island is somewhere just off the coast of Cali. It's very noticeable… It's layered heavily in Mist to keep it hidden from mortals."

"Why?" Alex asked. Eden stared at him and Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, sister, tell him why." He mocked. Eden scowled at him angrily, then whipped around to frown at us.

"The reason it's covered in Mist is because island is invested with monsters, high and low. There's been no known hero that's lived to tell their journey to and from." She explained.

"Sounds dangerous." I muttered.

"Sounds safe." Alex corrected sarcastically, shaking his head. Eden rolled her eyes and Taylor merely shrugged.

"Hey, we should make it out okay, I mean, not super okay, but alive at least. We've got a son of Zeus, a son of Ares, a daughter of Ares, a daughter of Poseidon, and a daughter of Prometheus. I'd say we're pretty prepared." She boosted confidently with a nod.

"I like girls with confidence." Alex grinned. Taylor snorted and shoved a hand in his face, refusing to look at him. Adam frowned a bit, but no one really spoke to him as we headed out. We went to the shore where the foamy sea water lapped at the white sand with a comforting, lulling 'sshh sshh' sound. It reminded me of my dream with Mira whispering to her child.

"We need a boat." I deadpanned watching Taylor bend over and smile, letting her fingers drag through the water. She looked up and nodded before looking down the shore.

"Well, it looks like there's a little boat just down the shoreline here, but it's not ours…"

"And your point is…?" Adam drawled. Taylor scowled, but she held up her finger as if to say 'wait right here' and sprinted down the beach, kicking up sand. I was starting to sweat, realizing I was still dressed in my winter jacket. I handed Asmodeus to Alex as I stripped off my jacket, snaking my thermal turtleneck off under my camp shirt before cramming them both into my bag. I took Asmodeus again and he was grumbling a little, holding his ribcage.

"I wanna go back home…" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Asmodeus," I sighed miserably, "When we get back, I promise you that I'll pay you back. We'll get you all healed up and I'll get you whatever you want for Christmas too. I'll even let you open your present first."

"I feel better now." Asmodeus grinned. I rolled my eyes, smirking, then heard a yell and looked up to see Taylor easily sailing the boat over toward us, waving.

"Come on, you guys! All set!"

We all shared looks and got on the boat, but I sort of felt sick being on the thing as it rocked through the waves. Taylor was just having the time of her life, laughing as a warm breeze of salty sea air blasted her blonde, blue highlighted hair back. Alex was watching her with a grin, laughing every so often while Eden and Adam seemed to be the only one sulking.

It was like we were floating forever before we neared a giant blob in the distance, surrounded by a thick layer of blue Mist. I frowned and Taylor looked up from playing a card game with Alex and Eden.

"Looks like we're here." Eden muttered grimly. We all nodded and got ready to leave the boat. I found a small box at the back of the boat and poured out its contents, throwing my thermal shirt in. I placed Asmodeus inside and he glared at me.

"What're you doing? I'm coming with!"

"No, you're not. You're still in pain and wounded. Coming with us is suicide."

"I'll heal!"

"No, you won't. Not without help."

"Just give me some of that stuff that you and the others take when you need it!"

"No way, Asmodeus. You may have a good sense of smell and be the size of a pop bottle, but you're still human. Humans can't take ambrosia or nectar. It'll make you burst into ashes. No, what you need is rest. I'm going to leave you here and if you need help there's a whistle under the seat and just blow as hard as you can, but be careful."

"Milady-"

"Asmodeus, I'm not asking you. I'm ordering you." I stated firmly. Asmodeus frowned at me, but slowly nodded and laid down on the shirt in the box. I covered him with a sleeve before I looked up, standing to see that we had landed. We jumped off into dark sand, the murky water lurking up onto shore before reeling back with a soft 'sssssh'.

The sand was littered with garbage and bones, skulls too and it made me shudder. The trees were tall and dark, creating a forest of eerie silence and darkness. The only sound was the ocean behind us, lapping up on shore before pulling back.

"We should split up." I heard Adam state and all at once, everyone shouted no.

"No way," Eden snapped, "We may have rescued you, but that doesn't mean we trust you!"

"Ditto," Taylor retorted, "You're a dunderhead for thinking so."

"I trust Travis and Conner more than I trust you." Alex agreed with a nod, folding his arms over his chest. I was surprised. Travis and Conner, the head counselors for the Hermes Cabin, were downright sneaky and clever, pulling pranks all the time. I nodded in agreement as well, however, because even I trusted those two more than Adam.

"They're right. You're in no position to think we'd even begin to trust you." I muttered. Adam glared at us.

"I'm not going to attack you with one arm on an island full of monsters. I'm not stupid! I just think we'll cover more ground that way. Taylor and Alex should go along the shoreline since Taylor's good with water and Alex could back her up with lightening in case a monster attacks. The rest of us can go into the woods and split off-"

"That's where your plan gets uncomfortable." Eden interrupted sharply. Adam scowled.

"I'm not going to make a run for it either. There's no where to run, especially without a boat and proper sailing skills." He snapped.

"If anything, you're coming with me." Eden responded firmly, folding her arms tightly over her chest. Adam glared daggers at her and I nodded.

"That's a good plan. We'll cover more ground, sure, but I trust you to keep Adam in line, Eden." I replied. Eden blinked and looked at me.

"But, Roxie, you'd be on your own." She pointed out. I paused. Whoa, didn't think about that… All alone in a big scary forest full of flesh-eating monsters without any help?

"I can handle it." I answered. I was getting doubtful looks and I sighed.

"If I need your help, I'll scream ahead of time, believe me." I assured. Still reluctant, but we finally agreed and split up. I headed right into the forest at a run, jumping over fallen trees and sinkholes. I walked and walked, but I only encountered a hellhound that I easily got rid of with my scythe. I kept walking and after a moment, I found myself walking into a clearing.

I frowned and immediately got a bad feeling. I stopped and looked around, momentarily wishing I had Asmodeus to sniff out the monsters, but then again, this island was infested. His nose would be on fire with the scent. I'm surprised he wasn't complaining back at the boat. Maybe the pain in his ribs was just that bad. I grimaced at the thought, then looked up.

I blinked in surprise as I found myself staring at the gray sky above past a dark ring of trees. The sound of a bird, maybe a hawk or something, squawked and I jumped, yelping, then clamped my hands over my mouth as the squawk turned frantic and terrified. I heard a growling and the sound of something mauling the bird before silence followed. I cringed and bolted out of the clearing, running as fast as I could. That was probably one of the creepiest things I've ever heard.

I ran for a bit before I slowed down, panting for air and bending over with my hands on my knees when I heard a twig snap. My eyes flashed and I looked between my legs to see pair of large, thick muscular legs behind me. My eyes widened and I shot upright, my body going cold before I whipped around and stumbled back, falling on my butt.

I stared up at what I recognized as the Minotaur. His long horns were curled and his glassy eyes were narrowed, his nose wet and dripping from what sounded like a cold because he sounded like he sneezed. He spread his arms and snarled at me. I yelped and screamed aloud before ducking forward, rolling as he charged at me. He ran right over top me, missing my head by an inch as he crashed into a tree. He growled and whipped around, stamping a hoof at the ground before charging again.

I scrambled out of the way, just barely in time and I whipped out my staff, smacking it on the ground so the blades sprung free. I jerked my head up in time for him to swing his arm around to swipe at me. I flinched and ducked back before slashing at him with my scythe. The blade cut his arm and he bellowed in agony, flailing his arm before charging at me.

I wasn't so lucky that time. I moved to duck, but he was expecting it and rammed his fist into my gut. Every last bit of oxygen left me as I went flying backwards, skidding through the dirt and fallen leaves before hitting a tree trunk. I gasped in pain, rolling over onto my stomach and letting go of my scythe to grasp at it. I groaned, cringing and I felt a warm rivulet of blood going down my chin. I looked up as the Minotaur threw itself up onto his hind legs and roared almost happily at its job well done. It mooed and lunged at me. I yelped and scrambled as fast as I could out of the way. The Minotaur slammed into the tree and its horn, the one that didn't look busted, was stuck in the tree. It blinked in surprise before snarling and punching at the tree, making it shake and whimper.

I hurriedly grabbed up my scythe and reeled it around, slamming a blade harshly into the Minotaur's back. Blood spewed from the wound before the thing crumpled to the ground like it was made of ashes. I sighed in relief, falling backwards onto my butt again as I stared at where the Minotaur had been. It made a good few dents in the tree that seemed to shrivel in pain.

I frowned, then slowly rose to my feet, brushing myself off. I winced at a throbbing pain in my ribcage and gut area, probably from the right hook that thing gave me. I made a mental note that next time, I'd torture the thing. Make it my next hamburger.

I tapped my scythe, letting it fling back into its normal self. I sighed and started to limp on, but I stopped at the loud sound of crackling lightening and thunder. Rushing water followed and I jerked my head up, taking a couple steps back until I could see past the trees in a clearing. The sky was darker and I could see almost a tornado of lightening blasting down at the earth and I could only guess Alex and Taylor had met up with their fair share of monsters. I grimaced and looked down, then blinked, finding myself staring at some columns of stone. I turned around and realized I was standing on the stairs of a small Greek-style pavilion with an empty stand at the center. I looked around, then approached the stand.

Dust layered the top as if whatever was there was long gone, disappeared, vanished… Stolen. I stared at it, then looked around quickly, suspiciously. What would this be doing in the middle of a monster swarmed island? In the middle of forest?

"Looking for something?" A voice sang. I blinked and whipped around in shock. An empousa stood across from me, her hair thick columns of flames as she narrowed her eyes dangerously. She stepped forward, her bronze leg clanking and the donkey one thumping on the dirt. Where her left arm was, there was a familiar mechanical one, hanging limp, but there. My eyes widened."You! That's not yours!" I blurted stupidly. The empousa snarled.

"Well, no duh! But you think I care? This thing is mine now, so get ready to face my-"

"OH NO," I shouted, making her blink and stare at me, "HECK NO! I just came all the way from New York, faced a killer old woman, made a death-defying escape from a mad-house of illusions, rescued a traitor, almost LOST my human, and just about got killed by a Minotaur and I am NOT going to put up with some cheerleading _ass_-legged monster to get that traitor's arm back, so just hand it over! I am seriously not in the mood!" The empousa stared at me, then rose an eyebrow, confused.

"Killer old woman?" She asked, but I didn't answer her. I didn't have to because I saw the next part coming. Eden came up behind the empousa, leaping off Adam's hand and slamming an axe down on the empousa's head. She burst into flames and Adam's arm dropped to the dirt and leaves. Adam went to snatch it up, but Eden got it first, glaring at him.

"Oh, no you don't," She snapped, then looked at me and nodded, "Nice rant there, Roxie. We heard you loud and clear." I blushed lightly, but smiled anyway, rubbing the back of my sore head.

"Yea, sure. Anytime." I answered. Adam scowled.

"Give me my arm! You promised-"

"Not on the River Styx," Eden answered sharply, "We're going to give it back to you as soon as we reach the shore. Taylor's got a friend who'll reattach this for you, but you have to promise not to be a big baby and embarrass me like the time we visited Julian the Cannibal."

"Shut up!" Adam snarled angrily and he was blushing visibly. I guess crying and screaming in pain wasn't something big in the Ares family. We headed to the shore, meeting up with Taylor and Alex on the way. Both of them were beat up pretty badly with bruises and cuts and I think Alex's wrist was broken because it was bent funny, but otherwise, we were alive.

"Jeez," Asmodeus mused as we got back to the boat, "You guys looked like you went to a monster infested island."

"Shut up, Asmodeus." I huffed and he just snickered. Taylor closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate, directing the water with a hand and using it to coax the water for us to bump along back to shore. By the time we did get back to the clean white sands of the shore, the sun was out and beaming hotly down on us, heating the sand.

"I'll contact Tyson. Anyone got a drachma?" Taylor asked, glancing at us. I nodded and flipped a coin at her. She turned to face the water, where we had forced Adam to kick the water, letting it splash up and creating a rainbow. He looked pretty peeved about doing it, but he was doing it. Taylor flicked the coin in and recited the calling. For a moment, there was only static before a vision came into focus of what I could only guess was the forges of the Cyclopes.

One particular Cyclopes seemed to notice the message and his single, calf-brown eye widened in surprise as he turned to face the message. He was covered in grim and grease, holding what looked like a metal wing in his hand.

"Sister! You call me!" He beamed happily. Taylor smiled, waving.

"Tyson! We need you to do us a big favor… Our friend here needs his arm back on. Think you can do that?" She asked. Tyson blinked, tilting his head.

"Friend needs… Arm? But, I don't know how to put on little human's arm."

"No, no. It's a metal arm. See?" Taylor held it up and Tyson's eye got big with excitement.

"Metal arm! So nice, very nice! Tyson will take Rainbow and be there as fast as he can!" He exclaimed and the message was off. Taylor blinked and turned to face us as Adam fell on his butt in the water out of exhaustion from kicking the water. He was glaring at us like we were the biggest pack of kittens in the world.

"That was easy," Taylor mused, "He must be lonely again… I thought Percy was visiting, guess not. He's such a procrastinator." She huffed and handed Eden Adam's arm. Adam glared at us some more.

"May I PLEASE have my arm back?" He demanded. Eden hummed.

"Hmm, I dunno, he said please you guys." She mused, a taunting smirk on her face as she looked at us. Taylor giggled and I smirked, Alex snickering. Adam turned a nice shade of embarrassing pink as he clenched his fist.

"He said please. I think he should get to hold it until Tyson gets here." Taylor said at last with a nod, still trying to stifle her giggles. Alex laughed.

"Iiii think he should say please again." He declared.

"I like Alex's idea." I agreed with a grin. Taylor burst into giggles again.

"You guys are terrible!" She managed. Adam was red now, whether from embarrassment or fury or both, but he was shaking. Eden nodded, turning to Adam, holding up a finger like a mother scolding her child.

"All right, but you have to say 'Thank you very much for rescuing me and getting my arm back. Can you pretty, pretty please, big sister, give me my arm back?' And you have to say it nicely, no cursing." She added. Adam was still trembling, his eye twitching. He took a deep, shuddering breath before glaring as powerfully as he could at Eden, who stood over him with a cocky smirk as she held his arm in her hand.

"Th-Thank you very m-much for r-rescuing me and getting my arm b-back…" He started shakily, obviously furious. Eden raised an eyebrow, wagging a finger at him.

"And?" She asked. Adam gritted his teeth, fuming.

"Can you p-pretty, pretty p-please, b-b… Big sister, give me my arm back?" He managed to seethe. Eden hummed thoughtfully, tapping the index finger of Adam's mechanical hand on her chin, folding an arm over her chest.

"Hmm, I dunno. What do you think guys?" She asked, looking at us. I grinned."I think he's earned it." I replied, nodding at her. Taylor tried to contain her laughter, but she couldn't and we only caught the words 'oh, jeez' and 'sure, why not?' Alex snickered and merely nodded. Eden looked at Adam and handed his arm out, hand first.

"Come on, get up." She commanded. Adam snatched his arm away from her and heaved himself up alone, scowling at us.

"Damn all of you." He snapped angrily, looking away and basically pouting like a child. We still laughed about it, even Asmodeus, but I made sure to keep him close in case Adam decided to take out his anger on him again. We waited for Tyson, who eventually showed up… On Rainbow, a weird looking seahorse kind of thing. The name was way too long for me to remember or even spell, so I just settled for calling him Rainbow too.

Tyson sat down on the beach with Adam almost sitting in his lap so he could reattach his arm. Adam was still pink from our earlier teasing and he still looked so peeved and even humiliated and I would have felt bad for him… If he hadn't of broken my human's ribs!

Adam cringed and gasped every so often as Tyson tried to reattach the arm. He kept cooing to Adam, which I think kind of annoyed Adam more than the pain. It just made Eden smirk and Alex and Taylor snicker. Asmodeus kept taunting him, but of course, he was in my hands and I was holding him pretty close so Adam couldn't hear him, just me and the other three. I was glad that Asmodeus was at least trying to get back to his normal self.

"Done! Not so bad, yes, son of Ares?" Tyson asked. Adam shifted his arm a little, only wincing once before nodding.

"Yea… Thanks, I guess…" He muttered. Eden clapped him on the back and he jumped, glaring at her. She smirked. Tyson beamed, clasping his hands.

"Welcome, son of Ares!" He exclaimed. Taylor smiled.

"Nice work, Tyson. Glad I can count on you when I'm in a jam." She replied. Tyson blinked.

"Toast?"

"No, not that kind of- Never mind. I'll visit you next week and I'll bring Percy with me, all right?" Taylor asked. Tyson beamed and nodded. We said our farewells before Tyson was off, riding Rainbow into the deep blue sea, one of the weirdest sights I think I've ever seen. We turned to look at the glob of Mount Othrys in the distance before moving forward and all the while, Adam seemed pretty antsy and annoyed at the same time.

"You know she was just joking." I told him, referring to our little game with him back on the shore. Adam frowned at me, then looked away with a light scowl.

"Couldn't care less…"

"Then why're you so upset?"

"Uneasy." Adam one-worded me. I rolled my eyes, then looked at Asmodeus in my hands and he just huffed a little, resting propped up against the heels of my hands. We flagged at one of those van-like taxis once we made it into town and paid them with a twenty and a gold drachma, which is probably why they began to speed down the highway. I shut my eyes tightly as we drove, my heart pounding.

Please, please, let this work.

We came to a halt at the foot of the mountain as thick mist swirled around it darkly, eerily and from the looks of it, a storm was brewing overhead, thunder grumbling and lightening gliding through the clouds and mist. We got out and headed up the mountain, but we ended up meeting a detour that I didn't expect.

A group of girls were seated around a tree with golden apples, a large hundred-headed dragon curled around it, snoring so smoke billowed from all its noses. One of the girls looked up and scowled, her pure black eyes glittering.

"Turn back, no demigods allowed!" She snapped. The other girls nodded in agreement and I rolled my eyes. Eden snorted.

"Shut up and let us pass. We're here to see the sons of Iapetus." She stated. Several pairs of black eyes glowed as the girls rose to their feet.

"What do you want with _them_?"

"Does thee have a death wish?"

"Turn back!"

"Don't make us wake up Ladon!"

"Don't make me rip your heads off! And all your dragon's heads too." Eden added in annoyance when she noticed the dragon, but she knew as well as I did that Ladon wasn't a dragon to mess with. The girls giggled, but bitterly as the first one scowled, waving a hand and pointing a finger.

"Go back-"

"Silence your mouths, girls, or you'll stir the dragon." A terribly familiar voice snapped. My blood turned to ice in my veins and even Asmodeus stiffened in my hands before jerking his head up. Everyone else turned to the path ahead to see a muscular, bulky man standing there with his dark hair slicked back and his eyes stony. He wore a nice, primped up Italian silk suit that reminded me almost of the ones Charon wore. I guess it was big with the immortals.

The girls scurried back, flashing us all sharp glares before looking toward the Titan known as Atlas, the one who was _supposed_ to be holding up the heavens.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I demanded right away. Atlas smirked, putting a hand in his pocket while giving the collar of his suit a little tug, just to make sure he looked good while looking murderous at the same time.

"To greet my little niece and her idiotic friends, why else?"

"And who's holding up the sky?" Taylor asked uneasily. I didn't get why she seemed nervous at first, but then I thought about it more and more and realized…

"Menoetius, of course. I've forgotten how stupid he was and it was easy to trick him into taking the burden. Unfortunately… That body of his is going to waste away." He mused.

"NO!" I blurted. Ladon shifted, huffing a little in his sleep. Atlas frowned, then looked at us and beckoned. I didn't know what else to do, but lead the way forward behind Atlas. We followed silently, the only sound being some kind of faint growling from above and the Hesperides hissing in disapproval behind us.

We walked to the top and sure enough, Menoetius was shouting at the top of his lungs, barking out curses in all sorts of languages… And he was still in Nero's body. He was shaking and his golden eyes seemed to burn hatefully as he snarled.

"Atlas! You rotten traitor! Prometheus! Epimetheus, you COWARDS!" He screamed, his eye twitching. Atlas rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest.

"Such a whiny brat, always was… You know full well Epimetheus is off on business and Prometheus, well…" Atlas paused to look at me and I stared back for a moment.

"What about my dad?" I demanded. Atlas looked back at Menoetius, who spat on the ground angrily.

"He's busy too. Well, you must have come here for a reason and judging by the fact that he's here, you're going to exchange him for your friend." He gestured to Adam, who twitched and glared at me.

"You swore on the River Styx…" He started, but Taylor whipped out her sword and Eden took out her axes, Alex unsheathing his sword to point at Adam's back. Adam continued to glare at me, seething hatred. I turned to Atlas, who seemed a bit amused by this turn of events.

"A trade," I started, "Transfer Menoetius's soul into Adam's body. He's a son of Ares, stronger and quicker. He's more physically capable than Nero, who's hardly fit for it."

"Y-You're one to t-talk, Roxie!" I snapped my head at Menoetius and for a split second, his golden eyes flickered back to Nero's brilliant aqua green ones and hope swelled in my chest before his eyes flashed back to gold.

"ATLAS! You fool, accept the offer! This boy's body is too- Roxie, you're insane! If this works- Atlas, damn you! ACCEPT!" His voice changed from the metallic harsh voice of the titan back to Nero's young, smooth voice, then back again like a broken toy. Atlas glared at him.

"You idiot, they're plotting something-"

"There's no down side, already! If you don't-don't-don't," He sounded like a smashed record before he picked himself back up into Nero's voice, "I swear I'll kick your butt for coming back and for listening to that dunderhead in the first place- Atlas! Do something!"

"Oh, for Kronos's sake. Go, girl." Atlas commanded, grabbing my shoulder roughly. I winced a little, almost dropping Asmodeus, who yelped in my hands. I concentrated hard.

"All right… Lord Menoetius, I summon you! … NOT!" I barked. Lightening flashed and Atlas's eyes widened for a split second and thank the gods, he moved just as fast as the lightening, rushing forward and catching the heavy weight of the heavens just as Menoetius was struck down. I flinched and flashed Alex a look and he shrugged apologetically.

I handed Asmodeus to Taylor, who blinked in surprised as I ran over to Nero, who was flopped on the ground. I waited, watching him grimace. Everyone else ignored the fact that Atlas was screaming at the top of his lungs and raced over as well. Nero coughed weakly and his eyelids fluttered open, revealing bright aqua green eyes. He blinked a few times, probably letting his eyes adjust.

"Ow… Ow…. I can't believe… That just happened…" He murmured. I didn't waste another second and threw my arms around his neck tightly, hugging him close.

"You're okay, you're alive! Oh gods, Nero, I am so, so, so sorry! I'm a terrible friend and I should've listened to you!" I cried, feeling my eyes welling up with tears. Nero winced, giving me a little nervous pat, his cheeks tinged a slight pink.

"Ah, yea… Cool… Ow, Roxie, you're digging your fingernails into my spine…" He mumbled. I finally let go and everyone else smiled at him, Eden beaming.

"Glad you're all right." She stated. Nero looked up at her, then smiled lightly.

"Same here…" Eden held her hand out and Nero took it, pulling himself to his feet carefully before he glanced over at Adam, pointing. I looked at the son of Ares to see him staring at me in disbelief.

"What the heck?"

"Sorry," I muttered, "I didn't tell you about the idea because you'd be a bad actor, no offense."

"None taken, I seriously thought… Because after… Well, I mean…"

"It's fine." I sighed. There was a shrieking sound, however, that said that nothing was fine. Atlas even grimaced a bit as he struggled under the weight of his burden as a crackling glow of gold flashed around through the air, screaming.

"I'll get you for this! You haven't seen the last of me! Curse you, Roxie Belle, curse you to a punishment worthy of your betrayal!" Menoetius's voice roared and in a flash, he vanished into the dirt once his orb hit it. Rocks went flying and we covered our faces before staring at the scorched portion of the dirt.

"Not good." Adam stated. I frowned.

"What're you talking about? We got Nero back, saved you, and basically just got rid of a pain in the butt titan. Not to mention, Atlas is still holding the heavens." I added. Atlas scowled and spat some curses at me. Taylor grimaced, shaking her head.

"Roxie, you were just cursed by a titan… That's pretty bad." She pointed out. I paused, frowning, then shook my head.

"It's nothing, seriously. It's not like I feel any different." I replied with a shrug. Everyone shared looks, even Nero looked a bit uneasy, but I told them to forget it and we were heading down the mountain, listening to Atlas scream about how he was going to tell my father when he got back. From where, I didn't know. Nor did I care that Atlas was being a big tattletale.

Nero showed us to a fancy car that Menoetius had used one of the Lotus Hotel cards on and I was a bit impressed. We piled into the sleek car, three in front and three in back with Eden driving this time as she insisted. She drove way over the speed limit, but she seemed to be enjoying it. Adam looked a bit sick, but only covered his mouth and sank low in his seat. Taylor and Alex were making jokes about the look on Atlas's face when he realized we tricked them. I sat up front with Nero and Eden, Nero staring out the window at the mountain as we passed it.

"S'good to have you back." I stated. Nero blinked, then smiled meekly before looking back out the window. I frowned a little, uncomfortably.

"Nero. Are you all right?"

"… Yea, why?"

"You seem… Well, like you're acting weird."

"I'm just exhausted, really. I was possessed by a super powerful titan and struck by lightening, not to mention, I had to hold up the heavens and let me tell you, that was a nightmare in itself. I feel like jello." Nero muttered.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, "I promise to make this all up to you, I swear it."

"So long as you just be careful." Nero sighed. We sat in more silence, the only sound of Eden speeding and the radio softly playing _Carol of the Bells_. We rode on and on until I decided, maybe I should mention everything to Nero.

Including who his mother was and who his psychotic aunt really was. I glanced at Eden, who was driving and searching for a hotel while Taylor was slumped in her seat, resting her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex had his head lolled back as he slept, Adam leaning on the window, curled up with his knees to his chest and his mechanical arm held close to his stomach. I looked at Nero, who yawned sleepily, changing the station that was playing _Santa Claus is Comin' to Town_.

"Nero." I stated. He glanced at me.

"Hm?"

"I need to tell you something… It's about your mother." I said. Nero blinked, then stared at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know who your mother is… Her name is-" I was cut off because a sleek black sports car road up behind us, ramming into our back end. Everyone jolted awake and Eden jerked at the steering wheel to stay on the road to avoid driving into a ditch.

"What the heck was that?" Eden demanded angrily as she glanced in the rearview mirror, getting steady again, only for us to be rammed again. I whipped around, wincing at the blinding light of the headlights. Asmodeus, who was sitting on my shoulder and clinging to a thick lock of my hair, squinted, then squeaked.

"Yikes! That's Lord Epimetheus!" He cried. I stared and I couldn't see how he could tell that, but I trusted his instincts and whipped back around.

"Faster, we have to go faster!" I shouted.

"No problemo!" Eden exclaimed and pushed harder on the accelerator, flying down the highway. She swerved past semi-trucks and other vehicles driving on the dark highway, horns honking and the sound of our tires screeching following, along with that stupid song on the radio.

"_You better watch out, you better not cry! You better not pout, cuz I'm tellin' you why!_"

The front end of the sleek car slammed into us and we shot like a bullet down the highway, Eden jerking the wheel from side to side to avoid collisions with other cars.

"The next exit!" I commanded. Eden gave a nod, glancing in her rearview mirror for a split second before driving onto the exit ramp. We were going way too fast for an exit ramp, but that was the least of our problems because Epimetheus was catching up with us and fast.

We shot past the stop sign into traffic, that immediately skidded to halts as we rounded sharply, shooting across the bridge and into a small town.

"We're losing him!" Taylor exclaimed for a second, then frowned.

"Roll down the window!" She ordered Alex, who nodded quickly and obeyed. Taylor scooted almost into Alex's lap toward the window and at first, I was confused until I saw a hotel swimming pool. The water shuddered, then exploded from the pool and sent a massive tidal wave bursting over the next highway bridge, slamming into Epimetheus's car, sending it into a series of donuts.

"Hurry and find a hotel!" Adam commanded.

"What the heck do you think I'm doing, Adam? All of you sit back, seatbelts on for crying out loud!" Eden shouted. We all quickly obeyed as she picked up speed, all of us being pressed against our seats as we flew over a hill and around a corner, making the tires squeal in protest before Eden quickly drove into a hotel parking lot. We sat in utter silence, breathing heavily.

"That was… The freakiest thing ever…" I managed. Eden blinked, then grinned, whipping around to face all over us.

"That was amazing! The speedometer was definitely over a hundred! Did you see that? There was smoke and everything!" She exclaimed. Adam rolled his eyes, shaking his head and burying his face in his hands in disbelief. Alex and Taylor stared at her, unblinking as if to ask 'what the heck is wrong with you?' Nero and I just shared looks, like 'wth'.

"Do you think he'll keep coming after us?" Taylor asked at last.

"I should hope not." I muttered.

"I take it he found out about our visit." Adam groaned as he opened the car door, looking a bit green.

"What's wrong?" Nero asked. Adam clamped a hand over his mouth and by the green look on his face, he was going to vomit, so we looked away and gave him some privacy to heave up his guts in the parking lot.

"… Eden, you picked a terrible hotel." Nero stated. Eden blinked, then looked up and twitched, blushing a deep red, which was easily seen on her pale skin and it didn't help that the glow of the red sign of the _Romance 101_ hotel was burst into our car.

"I think I'm going to be even sicker." Adam groaned and hung outside the car door.

"Egh," Taylor stuck out her tongue, "Can we please at least get out?" She asked. We all agreed on this and stepped out, slamming our doors shut. We looked up at the sign and in digital glowing red letters was the special today on a king size bedroom. That's when I saw the date, December 22nd 2010. My eyes widened and almost bugged.

"We can't stop." I managed.

"What'd you mean?" Nero asked, confused. Eden yawned sleepily. Taylor frowned.

"Yea, we've hardly gotten a wink of sleep and I can't even remember the last time we slept. I'm exhausted and this may be a crappy hotel, but at least it's something." She pointed out.

"It's not that, the date!" I pointed. Everyone looked up and everyone, but a confused looking Nero, paled.

"What about the date?" Nero asked, looking at me. I grimaced.

"I promised my mom I'd be back home with you so we can have a Christmas dinner together and not to mention, I told Mr. D that too." I groaned.

"Maybe we can send an Iris-message," Taylor offered, "There's got to be a fountain in this place somewhere and we should have at least two drachmas left. We can contact Chiron and Mr. D to let them know we're on our way back."

"I like Taylor's idea. We don't get in trouble." Alex agreed with a nod.

"All right," I sighed, "But hurry! If we can't find a fountain, we have to drive out of here and fast."

"Got it." We nodded and split off into pairs to search for a fountain, but it didn't take very long because one of the rooms Nero and I walked by had a lovely fountain of a Cupid statue spewing water from his mouth. I looked around quickly, then opened the window.

"That's breaking and entering." Nero pointed out, but he was following me anyway. I rolled my eyes, helping him in after me.

"Doesn't matter… Jeez, what's up with Cupid?"

"Actually," Nero admitted, "Cupid's the Roman name for the God of Lust, an immortal child of Aphrodite."

"They don't have a cabin for him, do they?"

"They might, he's more popular with the Romans, though… And I bet you anything, his cabin would be overflowing."

"That's gross." I huffed and Nero cracked a smile as we walked over to the fountain. I fished out a drachma and flicked it in, reciting the chant. Static before an image of Opius came up and he was sitting on the edge of the desk where I left him in his new outfit.

"Opius!" I barked. Opius jumped up from shining his shield, giving me a lopsided salute and Nero cocked a brow at me. I smirked, then looked at Opius.

"Where's Mr. D? And Chiron?" I asked. Opius blinked.

"Chiron is teaching an archery class and it seems Di- I mean, Mr. D is in Mount Olympus." I stared at him, confused, then looked at Nero, but help, but he just gave me a helpless shrug. I looked back at Opius, frowning.

"All right, but when you can get in contact with them, tell them we're on our way back to Camp Half-Blood for Christmas." I declared. Opius blinked a couple times, then beamed happily.

"Yes, milady!" He exclaimed and the Iris message shut off as I turned to Nero.

"He's kind of like Asmodeus." I explained, remembering that I had left the little guy sleeping in the glove compartment. He needed a lot of rest and I could tell he was getting weak, which unnerved me. Nero nodded, then averted his eyes. We stood there awkwardly in a room decorated with countless cupids. Suddenly, Nero looked up at me, staring.

"Wait, Roxie, you said something about my mom in the car. What did you mean by that?" He asked. I perked up.

"Your mother. She was in a couple dreams that I had. Your mother isn't mortal, Nero."

"What?"

"She's a spirit of madness and her sister, your aunt Karen is the spirit of wrath. They're daughters of Medusa before she was cursed. In my dreams, I saw your mother and aunt talking and they mentioned…" I stopped.

I didn't want to, but I felt like someone had just clamped their hand around my throat tightly. I coughed. Nero flinched and looked at me worriedly.

"Roxie? Roxie, what's wrong?"

"Agh! I can't breath!" I gasped for air, but nothing went into my lungs. Panic boiled inside me and I could faintly hear a woman's voice in the back of my mind, snarling at me.

_Never! Never will you tell him! Stay away from him! I shall be the one to grant Lord Menoetius's curse! I, Mira, Spirit of Madness, cast you into immortality! I curse you until the day my son's lineage perishes that you shall forever take the form of a starving beast! You shall be forced to feed upon the souls of demigods and forever be known as the Titan Goddess of Starvation!_

I gasped again and I felt a searing hot feeling, but when I managed to look at my hands, I saw ice, not fire. I panted for air and I could hear Nero's voice yelling my name.

My old name. The one I was born with, the one my mother and father picked out for me, the one that was on my birth certificate and school papers…

"Roxie! Roxie! What's going on?" Nero demanded past the icy cold haze. I groaned and collapsed to my knees, hugging my gut tightly and hunching over in pain. The icy coldness was numbing and I felt like I was going to freeze to death and I could feel the chill to my very bones as I tried to get air into my lungs.

"Nero…! GO! Go away!" I managed to shout and cringed in pain, glancing up at Nero one last time, only to see the faint outline of Mira right behind him, clasping her ghost hands over Nero's shoulders as she laughed; Nero completely unnoticing this as he panicked…

And I was so close…

**FIN?**

****

**A/N: Yeaaaaa, that's how part one ends :) Sorry, but I like making weird endings :'D But hey… At least they got Nero back? O3o; No worries, though! Most of these characters will also appear in part two! The sequel to this is called The Prophecy of Hermes! If you want your OC in that one, I'll already be adding them in, but if you don't, just send me a PM telling me so. Well, thanks very much for sticking by in this, sorry if any of it was rushed, I'm still trying to work on improving my writing skills. If you want any updates on fan fictions, I highly suggest checking my homepage as I update it every week, sometimes more than once! Again, thanks for reading, hope the characters are okay, and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
